To hold the Wolf by the Ears
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Harrys Situation ist mies. Während er einsam ist, haben die Freunde um ihn herum die Liebe entdeckt. Und zu allem Übel wird seine Situation nicht besser sondern sehr viel schlechter. HarryxFenrir
1. Prolog

Prolog – Schnee

_Wo war er nur?  
Wo steckte er, irgendwo musste er hier sein.  
Er konnte ihn riechen, er konnte ihn spüren…irgendwo hier war er.  
Aber wo?_

_Fast lautlos schlich er sich durch die Menschenmengen, die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen._

_Niemand erkannte ihn, wusste wer der vermummte Kerl war, er wurde ignoriert…um so besser._

_So konnte er seinen Plan ungestört ausführen, so konnte er das tun was er schon so lange gewollt hatte.  
Was er schon so lange geplant hatte, und nun wo die richtige Zeit gekommen war, konnte er es tun…endlich._

_Da war er, er sah ihn…nun brach eine neue Ära an._

Harry James Potter verließ langsam den Zauberersupermarkt und sah nach oben zum Himmel hoch, eine Schneeflocke berührte seine Nase.

Es schneite wieder, der erste Schnee seit Heiligabend, der erste Schnee im neuen Jahr.  
Ein Jahr das noch nicht mal eine Woche alt war.

Es war noch so jung und unschuldig wie die Schneeflocken die bald den Boden mit einer weißen Schicht bedecken würden.  
Damals hatte es auch geschneit, damals vor drei Jahren…als die Welt noch anders war. Als sie sich gerade veränderte und zu dem wurde was sie an diesem Tag zu sein schien.

Er streckte die Hand aus, fing eine Schneeflocke ein und beobachtete wie sie auf seiner Haut zerschmolz.

Wie wunderschön dieses Gefühl doch war, kühl und sanft

Nun würde es schnell kalt werden, zu kalt um sich noch lange in der Winkelgasse aufzuhalten. Am besten ging er schnell nach Hause und feuerte den Kamin ordentlich an. Dann würde er sich mit einem heißen Kakao davor setzen und…wahrscheinlich wieder darüber nachdenken wieso er alleine war. Wieso niemand mit ihm vor dem Kamin sitzen wollte. Wieso niemand seinen Arm um ihn legte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn haucht, um damit zu zeigen das er da war und ihn beschützte…ihn liebte.

Ja gut, er hatte Freunde.

Nach der Schlacht hatte er die Spreu vom Weizen getrennt und nur die Menschen als Freunde behalten, welche er wirklich liebte und von denen er wusste das sie ihn ebenso liebten.

Zwei davon waren Remus Lupin und Severus Snape.  
Die Beiden wollten schon lange das Harry bei ihnen einzog aber dem jungen Mann lag nichts daran den alternden Kriegern beim Knutschen zuzusehen.  
Das würde ihm doch nur weh tun…

Nicht das er ihnen ihr Glück nicht gönnte, aber sie waren nun schon seit zwei Jahren in der Phase in der sie die Finger einfach nicht voneinander lassen konnten.

Harry hatte einfach keine Lust immer daran erinnert zu werden, dass er niemanden hatte der ihn küsste und in jeder Kammer verführte.

Wirklich jede Kammer…Remus und Severus waren wie zwei verliebte Schuljungen die noch erst alles ausprobieren mussten.

Sie hatten viel nachzuholen, viel zu erleben.  
Und immer wenn Remus den jungen Mann besuchte musste dieser sich merkwürdige Details aus dem Liebesleben zweier Lehrer anhören.

Er sah seufzend in den Korb und betrachtete den Inhalt, wenn er doch auch einen Freund hätte…sicher war Remus schneller wieder zu Hause wenn Harry anfangen würde ihm schmutzige Details aus seinem Liebesleben zu offenbaren.

Nicht das er die Anwesenheit des Werwolfs nicht schätzte, er schätzte sie solange bis dieser anfing zu erzählen.  
Von den Besenkammern, den Schülerpulten, dem Lehrertisch in der großen Halle, dem Labor, dem Raum der Wünsche…die Beiden schienen nichts auszulassen.

Severus schwieg meist bei seinen Besuchen, dann spielte er mit Harry Schach und sah dabei alle zehn Minuten auf seine goldene Taschenuhr.

Oh der Zaubertränkemeister schätzte es bei dem Retter der Welt zu sein, er mochte die Schachspiele und zeigte derweil sogar ein Lächeln. Aber kaum erwähnte der junge Mann das er müde war, war der Professor aus der Tür raus und wieder in den Armen seines Werwolfs.

Harry konnte darüber lachen, und er wünschte sich inständig genauso empfinden zu dürfen…einmal hatte er das sogar getan.

Aber nach einem Jahr hatten er und Draco erkannt das Freundschaft doch mehr das war was sie empfinden konnten, sie waren ja mehr auf dem Quidditschfeld gewesen als im Bett.

Und der junge Malfoy war auch nicht gerade kuschelbedürftig gewesen.

Ganz im Gegenteil zu Harry, der wollte kuscheln und geliebt werden und…alles eben.

Erbsen.

Milch.  
Zucker und eingelegte Kirschen.

Harry vertrug den Zaubererreis aus irgendeinem Grund nicht, deswegen gab es statt Milchreis die Variante mit Erbsen. Das Zeug musste nur ewig kochen bis man es essen konnte. Natürlich hätte er auch in die Muggelwelt gehen können, aber was erwartete ihn da…er war seit drei Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen. Mit der Zeit hatte er eine leichte Angst davor bekommen, die Muggel entwickelten sich schneller als die Zauberer.

Was war wenn Harry nicht mehr damit klar kam?  
Normalerweise kochte der junge Mann nicht, aber an diesem Tag hatte er Hunger gehabt und zwar genau auf das Gericht was ihm Narcissa Malfoy immer gern gekocht hatte wenn er zu Besuch gekommen war.

Dracos Mutter kochte gerne.

Etwas was man von ihr nie erwarten würde.

Sonst ging er immer essen, immer im selben Restaurant. Dort kannten sie ihn schon und erfüllten ihm gerne seine Wünsche.  
Er seufzte erneut, wickelte sich enger in seinen Umhang, dann ging er los.  
Durch die Winkelgasse, durch die vielen Menschen die sich in die Läden drängten um ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke umzutauschen.

Den Laden der Weasleys gab es schon lange nicht mehr.

Fred und George waren in der Schlacht gestorben und Ron hatte zusammen mit Ginny das Geschäft in den Ruin gewirtschaftet. Aber da waren die Beiden schon nicht mehr mit Harry befreundet gewesen.

Ron kam nicht damit klar das sein ehemals bester Freund auf Männer stand und Ginny kam nicht damit klar das ihre große Liebe nichts von ihr wollte. Davon abgesehen, selbst wenn Harry hetero wäre…sie war hübsch und sie wusste das sie damit jeden Mann bekam.

Etwas was sie voll ausnutzte und sehr zu genießen schien.

Trotzdem waren sie bei Harry aufgelaufen als das Geschäft vor dem Ende war, sie hatten Geld verlangt…der guten alten Zeiten wegen…aber der Retter der magischen Welt hatte ihnen nichts gegeben.

Nun hassten sie ihn richtig, aber es war ihm egal.

Derweil neigten sie dazu ihn anzugreifen oder seine Hauswände mit Schmierereien voll zu zaubern, aber nur ein Brief an Lucius Malfoy reichte, und sie konnten sich eine schöne Woche in Askaban machen.

Ron und Ginny hatten in den letzten zwei Jahren sehr viele von diesen schönen Wochen gehabt, es schien sie nicht abzuschrecken aber Hedwig flog gerne nach Malfoy Manor…da gab es immer hausgemachte Eulenkekse aus Narcissas Küche.

Oh Harry hatte eigentlich sehr viele und gute Freunde, aber niemand zum kuscheln und lieben.

Niemand der ihn so liebte wie der junge Mann es sich wünschte.  
War das sein Fluch?

Ein starker Ruck ging durch den jungen Mann und dann wurde Harry gepackt.

Starke Arme rissen ihm vom Boden hoch und warfen ihn über die Schulter. Er verlor den Korb, sah noch wie dieser auf den Boden knallte, dann verschwand alles um den jungen Mann herum…


	2. Kapitel I

Kapitel I – Fenrir

Er ächzte, schnappte nach Luft, und erschrak zutiefst als er auf etwas weiches geworfen wurde.

Staub flog hoch und umhüllte den jungen Mann wie eine Nebelwolke wenn diesem mal wieder ein Trank explodiert war.

Nachdem sie appariert waren, hatte sein Entführer ihn noch eine Weile durch einen finsteren Wald getragen.

Er war dabei sehr schnell gelaufen, schneller als es Harry je bei einem Menschen erlebt hatte, und teilweise war er sogar über einige sehr hohe Hindernisse gesprungen. Baumstämme und Sträucher, nichts hatte ihren Weg behindert oder dafür gesorgt das sie irgendwo abbogen.

Der Retter der magischen Welt hatte geschrieen, geschlagen und getreten, aber sein Entführer hatte sich von nichts beirren lassen und nun hatten sie wohl ihr Ziel erreicht.

Noch bevor der Staub verflogen war machte sich der junge Mann zur Flucht auf, aber er kam nicht weit, wurde kräftig zurück auf den weichen Stoff geschubst.  
War das eine Matratze?

„Du bleibst da" bestimmte eine knurrende Stimme, diese Stimme…Harry kreischte auf.

Nein, Nein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Bitte nicht!  
Nach all den Jahren, nach all dieser Zeit hatte der Vernichter Voldemorts die Stimme nicht vergessen. Sie hatte sich in seinen Kopf eingebrannt wie der Gestank jedes einzelnen Weasleys in seinen Geruchssinn.

Fenrir Greyback!

Der Staub verflog und Harry sah fast eingeschüchtert hoch, er war es wirklich.

Das lange dunkelbraune Haar und das blaue Holzfällerhemd hatte er schon gesehen, ebenso die zerfetzte Jeans. Kurz nach dem apparieren hatte Fenrir seinen Umhang abgenommen und weggezaubert, wahrscheinlich hätte er den Werwolf beim Laufen behindert.

Nun sah Harry direkt in die stechend gelben Augen des wohl schlimmsten seiner Art.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte gedacht Fenrir sei tot, alle hatten es geglaubt und sogar erhofft. Zwar hatten sie seine Leiche nicht gefunden aber viele Kämpfer waren auch in Staub verwandelt worden.

Nun musste der junge Mann feststellen das seine Hoffnungen eindeutig für die Katz gewesen waren.

Fenrir lebte und er hatte Harry entführt.

„Hallo Potter" der Werwolf zeigte seine schneeweißen Zähne grinsend und der junge Mann tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, dieser war weg.

Wohin?

Wo war sein verdammter Zauberstab?  
Hatte er ihn verloren oder vergessen, war er vielleicht im Korb gewesen?  
"Suchst du den hier" Fenrir holte Harrys Zauberstab hervor und hielt ihn dem jungen Mann entgegen, doch als dieser danach greifen wollte verschwand das lebensrettende Stück Holz im Nichts.

„Gib ihn zurück" fauchte Harry böse und wurde nur finster ausgelacht, Fenrir ging durch den Raum zu einem Kamin und entzündete das Holz darin.

Erst in diesem Moment realisierte Harry das er sich in einem Haus zu befinden schien und auf einem alten Bett lag. Es war nicht sehr sauber in dem Raum aber das Feuer in dem Kamin erhitzte ihn schnell.

Vielleicht wollte Fenrir Harry grillen.

Der junge Mann rutschte zum Kopfbereich des Bettes und nah an die Wand ran, er würde auf jeden Fall bis zum letzten Blutstropfen kämpfen.

So schnell ließ er sich nicht auffressen, und sicher wollte der Werwolf ihn auffressen…er hatte ja schon oft Menschen gefressen.  
Natürlich hatte noch nie jemand den Bösewicht dabei beobachtet wie er es getan hatte, aber irgendwoher mussten doch die ganzen Geschichten kommen.

Und dann in der Schlacht, Fenrir war auf Voldemorts Seite gewesen und hätte Remus fast umgebracht.

Eben den, welchen er vor Jahren gebissen hatte und der seitdem darunter litt.

Sicher wollte der Werwolf Harry nun töten und auffressen, wieso brauchte der eigentlich solang mit dem Feuer?

Kaum hatte der Gefangene das gedacht erhob Fenrir sich.  
Er wirkte riesig, größer als Remus auf jeden Fall und auch größer als Severus.

Und diese Muskeln, welche sich unter dem Hemd spannten.

Harry würde keine Chance haben, er war hilflos und ausgeliefert.

Und doch, er würde sich wehren, bis zum letzten Atemzug.

Harry Potter gab niemals auf.

Die stechenden, gelben Augen sahen zu ihm, die weißen Zähne zeigten sich wieder grinsend.  
"Du hast Angst" stellte er fest:  
"Ich kann es riechen."  
Natürlich konnte er es riechen, dieser Kerl war doch mehr Tier als Mensch. Harry presste sich noch mehr an die Wand, sicher konnte Fenrir ihm das Genick noch vor dem Moment brechen in dem der junge Mann auch nur auf die Idee kam sich wehren zu müssen.

Es war aus, alles war aus… er würde seine Freunde nie wieder sehen und nie wieder erleben wie es war geliebt zu werden.

„Niemals" fauchte der Retter der magischen Welt, zugeben würde er seine Angst bestimmt nicht:  
"Und selbst wenn, kampflos lande ich nicht in deinem Magen."

Okay nun hatte er seine Angst doch zugegeben, er würde als Idiot sterben.  
Die Miene des Werwolfs veränderte sich, eine der buschigen Augenbrauen wurde angehoben und dann lachte Fenrir wieder.

Er schüttelte sich fast vor Lachen und ging langsam zur Tür.

„Du bleibst hier" erklärte er grinsend:  
"Ich hole die Beilage, was passt besser zu dir? Kartoffeln oder Reis?"  
Harry schluckte hart, antwortete nicht und der Werwolf wartete auch nicht auf eine Antwort sondern öffnete heiser lachend die Tür.  
"Versuch erst gar nicht zu fliehen, hier gibt es viele wilde Tiere die dich gerne als Beute hätten."

Er ging und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ein Zucken und Blitzen ging durch das Holz. Anscheinend wollte Fenrir sicher gehen und hatte noch einen Zauber auf das Haus gelegt damit Harry auch wirklich nicht floh.

Dieser machte sich aber sofort daran einen Fluchtweg zu suchen, doch egal wo er die Wände, Fenster und Türen berührte…überall war der Schutzzauber.

Entgegen der Meinung vieler war Fenrir wohl gar nicht so übel darin zu zaubern, er beherrschte jedenfalls diesen Schutzzauber perfekt.

Wenn Harry doch seinen Zauberstab hätte…wenn doch seine Freunde wüssten das man ihn entführt hatte.

In dem kleinen Bad setzte er sich auf den Klodeckel und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, es war hoffnungslos.

Er war in der Falle.

Wie ein Kaninchen das irgendwann in der Pfanne landen würde.

Und weil er alleine gelebt hatte, weil sich niemand wirklich um ihn sorgte, würde man ihn erst vermissen wenn er schon verdaut war und seine Knochen neben Fenrirs Kamin lagen.

Harry stand auf und ging in den Raum mit dem Bett zurück, es war ein Holzhaus, vielleicht sollte er es abfackeln und versuchen zu fliehen.

Und selbst wenn er es nicht schaffte aus dem brennenden Haus zu entkommen so entkam er doch dem grausamen Tod welchen der Werwolf für ihn vorbereitet hatte.

Kurz entschlossen nahm er den Kaminstocher von der Wand…hey, vielleicht konnte er damit dem Werwolf eins überziehen. Gute Idee, besser als in einem brennenden Haus auf den Feuertot zu warten.

Er stellte sich neben die Tür und wartete…wartete darauf das sein zukünftiger Peiniger zurückkam.

Dabei hatte er den Kaminstocher fest in der Hand, als Erstes würde er ihm den Haken in die Weichteile hauen. Selbst ein Werwolf war dort empfindlich wo es jeder Mann war, und wenn Fenrir dann auf den Knien war würde er ihm das Ding in den Nacken hauen so das dieser k.o. ging.

Danach konnte er seinen Zauberstab nehmen und fliehen…war es nicht besser Fenrir ins Gesicht zu schlagen?  
Harry hielt den Eisenstab höher und wartete, ja ins Gesicht war besser, vielleicht kam der Haken ja nicht durch die Hose.

Und selbst wenn er nicht die genaue Höhe traf, Fenrir war ohne Umhang losgegangen…so ein Hemd war dünner als eine Jeans und auch ein Schlag mit dem Haken in die Brust konnte sehr weh tun.

Ein Zucken ging durch das Haus, der Zauber wurde aufgehoben und die Muskeln des jungen Mannes spannten sich fast schmerzhaft an.

Sein Herz fing an wie wild zu schlagen, er konnte es hören und spüren…alles in ihm zitterte.

Es war Harrys letzte Chance, er musste ihn irgendwie treffen, egal wohin.

Die Tür ging auf und der junge Mann dachte für einen Moment an die Freunde die ihn liebten und sicher vermissen würden wenn er tot war, er kniff die Augen zu und dann…schlug er zu.

Der Haken bohrte sich durch Haut in weiches Fleisch.

Ja! Er hatte getroffen.

Bestimmt das Gesicht des elenden Menschenfressers, er riss die Augen auf und entdeckte hellbraunes, sehr kurzes Fell in das sich der Haken gerammt hatte.

Das gehörte nicht Fenrir, das gehörte einem toten Reh.

Der Werwolf nahm seinem Gefangenen den Kaminstocher ab und trug das tote Tier in das Haus, dann hängte er den Stocher wieder an die Wand.

Es war vorbei, Harry würde sterben und als Beilage für das Reh enden…oder als Nachspeise.  
Wieso fühlte er sich plötzlich so schwach?

Als hätte sein Körper schon aufgegeben und mit dem nahen Tod abgefunden.

„Wolltest du mich damit erschlagen" fragte der Werwolf neugierig grinsend und legte das Reh vor den Kamin, dann zog er ein Messer und fing an es zu häuten.

Harry schwieg, überlegte ob er einen Fluchtversuch starten sollte…vielleicht konnte er sich ja besser gegen die wilden Tiere wehren als gegen Fenrir.

Aber so schnell wie der Werwolf laufen konnte fing dieser ihn sicher gleich wieder ein.

Der junge Mann sah zu der offen gelassenen Tür, Fenrir hatte wohl keine Angst das sein Gefangener ihn verlassen würde.

Er seufzte leise, noch war er nicht am Ende, und ergriff den Knauf dann…schloss er die Tür.

_(Ich stell mir Fenrir natürlich nicht so vor wie JKR es getan hat, ich denke eher an Hugh Jackman in X-Men. Halt so Wolverine mäßig. Hey, wie wäre es mit ein paar Kommentaren?)_


	3. Kapitel II

Kapitel II – Menschenfresser

„Wieso hältst du dich mit dem Reh auf" Harry setzte sich schnaufend auf das Bett und sah seinen Entführer fast schon trotzig an, dieser war dazu übergegangen das Fleisch über dem Kaminfeuer zu grillen:  
"Friss mich doch gleich."

Vielleicht war er ja lebensmüde in seiner Verzweiflung geworden, aber vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nur wissen wieso er noch nicht tot war…okay, Harry war verzweifelt.  
"Ich fresse keine Menschen" war die trockene Antwort und Fenrir wendete gelassen das Fleisch.

Mittlerweile roch es recht gut und Harry spürte den Hunger.

„Du lügst" sofort wurde die Stimme der Geisel lauter, er hasste es abgrundtief wenn er angelogen wurde. Vielleicht lag das an seinem kleinen Slytherinherz, Slytherins logen nie und hassten Lügen. Allein wegen einer Notlüge hatte Harry Severus drei Wochen nicht gesehen.

„Hast du jemals gesehen wie ich einen Menschen gefressen habe" die gelben Augen sahen den jungen Mann prüfend von oben bis unten an. Natürlich hatte dieser noch nie gesehen wie der Werwolf einen Menschen gegessen hat, aber es gab doch einige Anzeichen dafür das er es unbeaufsichtigt tat.

„Du hast zu Hermine gesagt…"

„…Ich war der Feind, ich wollte Angst verbreiten" unterbrach Fenrir ihn und widmete sich wieder dem Fleisch:  
"Eine kleine Lüge schadet da nicht, es hat ja gewirkt."

Wieso wunderte Harry sich eigentlich nicht das Fenrir die verstorbene Mitstreiterin noch kannte? Das er überhaupt wusste wer sie war…

„Du hast das Blut eines Menschen in der Schlacht getrunken" erinnerte sich der junge Mann nun. Was für ein grausiger Anblick das gewesen war, Harry würde es nie vergessen…wie so vieles was er in der Schlacht gesehen hatte. Die anderen schienen es zu verdrängen aber der junge Mann träumte immer noch jede Nacht davon.

„Am nächsten Tag war Vollmond, in dieser Zeit lasse ich ungern was verkommen und ich hatte etwas Energie nötig. Ich kenne keinen Werwolf der nicht gerne frisches Blut trinkt wenn der Vollmond so nah ist."  
"Remus trinkt sicher kein Blut" schnaufte der Retter der Welt böse.

„Lupin" nun lachte Fenrir wieder sein schauriges und Unheil verkündendes Lachen, Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken:  
"Lupin ist ein Weichei. All die Kraft die er von dem Biss geschenkt bekommen hat benutzt er dafür seine Instinkte zu unterdrücken. Er denkt er wird dann mehr akzeptiert, aber sieh was aus seinen Bemühungen geworden ist. Sie hassen ihn genauso wie mich. Lupin ist ein Held der Schlacht und von mir denken sie das ich tot bin. Trotzdem schenken sie ihm genauso viel Verachtung wie meinem toten Körper und wünschen sich das alle Werwölfe neben mir im Grab liegen."  
Fenrir hatte recht, das musste Harry zugeben, die Situation der Werwölfe hatte sich nach der Schlacht keinen Deut gebessert.

„Wenn du mich nicht fressen willst, wieso bin ich dann hier" wollte der junge Mann nun wissen, vielleicht hatte Fenrir einige Folterungen geplant, und danach würde er die zerfetzte Leiche von Harry in der Winkelgasse aufhängen.

„Pff" ließ der große Werwolf hören und tippte mit dem Finger das gegrillte Fleisch an, es schien gut durch zu sein.

„Ich bin deine Geisel, ich habe ein Recht es zu erfahren" fauchte der ehemalige Gryffindor böse.

„Ich will jemanden erpressen" erklärte Fenrir ruhig:  
"Und wenn der nicht darauf eingeht wirst du ein wenig gefoltert. Vielleicht schneide ich deinen Daumen ab und schicke ihm den."  
Das war zuviel für den jungen Mann.

Er sprang schreiend auf und stürzte sich auf den Werwolf um dessen Haare zu packen und daran zu ziehen. Die langen Haare waren das Erste was der Vernichter Voldemorts hatte zu fassen bekommen und er nahm für das Ziehen daran all seine Kraft zusammen.  
"Verdammt" brüllte Fenrir auf und im nächsten Moment musste Harry die Haare loslassen um sich unter dem großen Kerl wieder zu finden.

Harrys Hände waren über seinem Kopf am Boden und wurden nur mit einer Hand runtergedrückt. An Harrys Hals lag die andere Hand des Werwolfs, bereit jeden Moment zuzudrücken und dem jungen Mann die Atemluft zu nehmen.

„Du folterst mich nicht" knurrte der Vernichter Voldemorts böse und spuckte seinem Feind ins Gesicht.

Dieser nahm instinktiv die Hand von Harrys Hals weg um sich abzuwischen, daraufhin hob der junge Mann sein rechtes Knie und rammte es dem Feind in die Weichteile.

Fenrir zuckte zusammen, jaulte leise auf, und ließ Harry dann eher unfreiwillig los.

Dieser war schnell auf den Beinen und wollte den Kaminstocher nehmen, aber der leidende Werwolf war sofort bei ihm und hob ihn hoch um ihn aufs Bett zu werfen.

„Verfluchter Mistkäfer" schimpfte der Getretene und musste sich erstmal setzen, sein Kopf war ganz rot vor Wut und Schmerz:  
"Ich hätte dich sofort töten können."

Er packte ein Stück von dem gegrillten Reh und warf es Harry in den Schoß, dann nahm er selbst und fing an zu essen. Harry beobachtete ihn erstaunt dabei, nicht nur das er geglaubt hatte das Fenrir sein Fleisch wie ein Wolf abriss…nein er schien den jungen Mann auch wirklich zu brauchen und erhielt ihn deswegen am Leben.

Aber der wollte auch nicht seinen Daumen verlieren.

Knurrend warf Harry dem Werwolf das Fleisch an den Kopf.  
"Ich hungere."  
Sofort wurde der Vernichter Voldemorts von den stechend gelben Augen förmlich aufgespießt.

Langsam stand Fenrir auf und nahm das Fleisch in die rechte Hand.  
Im nächsten Moment hockte er vor Harry, er war aus dem Stand heraus auf das Bett gesprungen, und fing an dem zappelnden Jungen das Fleisch stückchenweise in den Mund zu schieben.

„Du wirst essen" erklärte er ruhig und zwang Harry dazu zu schlucken:  
"Ich brauche dich, und das wahrscheinlich sehr lange. Und wenn ich dich übergebe musst du gut aussehen, dann wird mein Knastaufenthalt weniger lang."  
Harry sah seinen Entführer erstaunt an, dieser schien es akzeptiert zu haben das er aus dieser Sache nicht gut raus kam.

„Was willst du erreichen" er schluckte das letzte Stück Fleisch runter.

„Etwas was ein Mensch wie du doch sowieso nicht verstehen würde" fauchte der Werwolf böse und verließ das Bett um sich vor den Kamin zu setzen und selbst noch etwas zu essen.

„Ich verstehe sehr viel" fauchte Harry böse und war nahe dran sich erneut auf seinen Entführer zu stürzen.

„Nicht solange du das Tun deines ach so geliebten Lupin befürwortest" brummte Fenrir abfällig und ging zu dem einzigen Schrank im Raum um eine Decke rauszuholen. Diese warf er Harry zu und wies ihn an sich damit zuzudecken, es war mittlerweile Dunkel geworden und anscheinend dachte der Werwolf nun daran es wäre Zeit zu schlafen.

Aber seine Geisel hatte eindeutig was besseres vor, er hatte einen Plan wie er fliehen konnte.

Er beschloss dem Werwolf einfach im Schlaf den Zauberstab zu klauen.

Fenrir brummte etwas unverständliches als Harry sich hingelegt hatte und machte es sich dann vor dem Kaminfeuer gemütlich. Wie ein Hund rollte er sich ein und war wenig später eingeschlafen.  
Der Vernichter Voldemorts wartete und wartete, sah dabei immer wieder aus dem Fenster raus. Als der Halbmond dann hoch am Himmel stand bewegte er sich lautlos aus dem Bett heraus, hin zu dem schlafenden Werwolf.

Vorsichtig hockte er sich vor den Entführer und beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang beim Schlafen, irgendwie sah er friedlich aus…aber das war jetzt zweitrangig.

Wo war der Zauberstab?  
Harry ließ seine Hand über dem Körper des Werwolfs schwebend gleiten, bei der hinteren Jeanstasche kribbelte es auf der Haut des ehemaligen Gryffindors.

Da war also der Zauberstab, perfekt.

Er krabbelte hinter Fenrir, da schaute sogar die Zauberstabspitze aus der Tasche hervor und es war sogar der von Harry.

Wenn er den bekam dann konnte er sofort nach Hause apparieren oder besser, zu Severus und Remus. Er würde ihnen berichten was geschehen war und dann würde er sie zu dem schlafenden Werwolf führen.

Was auch immer dieser vorgehabt hatte, er würde es dann nicht mehr erreichen.

Was es nur gewesen war…was hatte ein Werwolf wie er für Ziele?

Die von Remus kannte Harry, Anerkennung und Verständnis war es was dieser Werwolf erstrebte.

Aber wollte Fenrir dasselbe?

Sicher nicht, bestimmt war er auf Reichtum und viel Fleisch aus…oder irgendwas ähnliches.

Sklaven oder so…obwohl, der Entführer rechnete auch voll damit in Askaban zu landen, er opferte sich selbst für seine Ziele und es schien ihm alles unendlich wichtig zu sein.

Die Nase von Fenrir zuckte und er brabbelte leise etwas, was Harry nicht verstand.

Was war es nur was den Werwolf kaum schlafen ließ, was ihn sogar noch in seinen Träumen beschäftigte.

Es musste etwas Großes sein, etwas was vielleicht…nein, verdammt dieser Kerl war einfach nur abgrundtief böse und schlecht.

Harry sah zu dem Zauberstab und wollte danach greifen aber plötzlich wurde sein Handgelenk gepackt, fast schmerzhaft zusammengedrückt.

„Versuch es gar nicht" knurrte der Werwolf und sah ihn böse an, er war aufgewacht.

Harry hatte zulange gezögert, zulange nachgedacht.

„Ich werde es immer wieder versuchen" zischte der junge Mann wütend, Fenrir nahm den Zauberstab heraus und zerbrach ihn in zwei Teile.

Harry kreischte erschrocken auf.

„Jetzt nicht mehr" erklärte der Werwolf und ließ den Vernichter Voldemorts los:  
"Geh schlafen."  
Harry seufzte leise auf und als er im Bett lag, eingewickelt in die stinkende Decke, traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen.


	4. Kapitel III

Kapitel III – Post

"Wen erpresst du" Harry warf ein Stück Holz auf das Feuer im Kamin, seit drei Tagen und Nächten brannte es nun schon ohne Pause. Fenrir achtete sehr darauf, und wenn er wegging, wies er seine Geisel an darauf zu auf zu passen. Harry tat dies nur zu gerne, wenn er schon gefangen war dann wollte er es wenigstens warm haben.

Und so, während draußen Schnee und Wind ihr Unwesen trieben, hatten sie es schön wohlig und kuschelig in der Hütte.

Leider war Harry aber kein Besucher sondern ein Gefangener, es war hoffnungslos.

Aus eigener Kraft würde er nicht frei kommen.  
Alles hatte er schon versucht und alles war fehlgeschlagen. In einer Nacht hatte er zum Beispiel versucht seinen Entführer mit dem Kaminstocher zu erschlagen, aber dieser war rechtzeitig aufgewacht und seit dem gab es in der Hütte die Eisenstange nicht mehr. Fenrir hatte sie draußen an die Hauswand gehängt und immer wenn er sie brauchte holte er sie durch das Fenster rein, hängte sie nach dem Benutzen gleich wieder raus.

Und wenn er ganz wegging nahm er den Kaminstocher einfach mit.

Dann irgendwann hatte der Vernichter Voldemorts sich unter dem Bett versteckt als Fenrir jagen gegangen war. Als dieser wieder gekommen war, hatte es so ausgesehen als wäre die Geisel fort. Aber anstatt das der Werwolf wie geplant sich auf die Suche nach ihm machte, hatte er das Bett hochgehoben und Harry eröffnet er solle doch mal duschen gehen.

Es war wirklich hoffnungslos, so hoffnungslos das der junge Mann den Entführer mit Geld losgeschickt hatte um Lebensmittel zu kaufen. Darunter auch getrocknete Erbsen, Milch und eingelegte Kirschen.

„Wenn du Harry Potter in deiner Gewalt hättest, wen würdest du erpressen" fragte der Werwolf neugierig und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, da sie voller Schokolade waren.

Der Vernichter Voldemorts fing an darüber intensiv nachzudenken, er war eigentlich sehr wichtig für die Zaubererwelt. Als Held, als Vorbild…im Grunde war er wichtig genug um einiges dafür zu tun das seine Existenz gesichert war.

„Lucius Malfoy" erklärte er dann, Lucius war oberster Zaubereiminister und er machte seine Arbeit sehr gut. Viel hatte sich seit seiner Amtseinführung geändert, alles zum Guten. Nur eben nicht für die Werwölfe…vielleicht war das ja doch der Grund für Fenrirs handeln.

Dieser nickte nur und griff nach einem weiteren Stück Schokolade. Genau wie Remus schien auch er Schokolade über alles zu lieben, war das eine Eigenschaft die alle Werwölfe hatten?

Oder lag es daran das Fenrir Remus damals gebissen hatte?

Nein es war wahrscheinlich wirklich so das alle Werwölfe Schokolade liebten.  
"Und was willst du bei ihm erreichen" fragte Harry nun, vielleicht hatte er nun mehr Glück als beim letzten Mal.

Aber er erntete nur ein Schweigen als Antwort.

Kurz entschlossen nahm er dem Werwolf die Schokolade weg, sofort ließ dieser ein Knurren hören.

„Ich hab sie bezahlt" erklärte die Geisel trocken und aß selbst ein Stück davon.

„Du musst mich gütig stimmen sonst fresse ich dich auf" erwiderte der Werwolf grinsend, anscheinend fand er diese Situation sehr amüsant.  
"Du frisst mich nicht" Harry aß noch ein Stück und im nächsten Moment war er die Tafel wieder los, Fenrir hatte sie einfach an sich gerissen und aß den ganzen Rest auf einmal.

„Ich sag es dir auch nicht" kaute er und lachte dabei fröhlich auf, im nächsten Moment hatte er seine Geisel am Hals. Harry versuchte nicht wirklich ihn zu würgen, es war eher ein Rangeln und Toben…etwas was der junge Held noch nie getan hatte. Nicht so…nicht mit soviel Spaß dabei.

Nun gut, er hatte sich früher oft mit Ron gekabbelt aber Ron war schon immer schwach und weich gewesen, immer darauf bedacht das man ihm nicht weh tat und wenn es doch passierte dann wurde sofort losgeheult.

„Lästige kleine Mücke" knurrte Fenrir amüsiert und versuchte sich dem klammernden Helden zu entledigen. Dieser hatte mittlerweile Arme und Beine um den Körper des kräftigen Werwolfs geschlungen.

„Sag es mir" forderte die Geisel ihn auf und riss mehr oder weniger stark an den langen Haaren. Es waren weiche und recht dicke Haare, Fenrir wusch sie jeden Tag und so fühlten sie sich sehr gut an.

„Lass meine Haare los" schimpfte der Werwolf und sorgte dafür das Harry auf dem Boden lag, er selbst kniete über dem Entführten und drückte dessen Hände auf den Boden.

„Ich will…" Fenrir wollte ihm wohl gerade die Antwort geben, Harrys Blick wurde unendlich neugierig, aber dann war plötzlich ein Klopfen am Fenster zu hören. Der Werwolf zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sprang auf die Beine, es war aber nur eine Eule die einen Brief brachte, seufzend ließ Fenrir sie in die Hütte und nahm das Schreiben an sich.

Harry beobachtete seinen Entführer während dieser den Brief las, dessen Miene wurde immer finsterer und dann schmiss er seufzend den Brief ins Feuer.  
"Also…" knurrte der Werwolf böse und seine gelben Augen wirkten noch bedrohlicher als sonst:  
"Welchen Finger willst du als erstes los werden?"  
Harry kreischte auf und verbarrikadierte sich im Bad. Zwar würde das nicht lange helfen aber eine Badtür war das Letzte was man kaputt machte wenn man vor hatte noch länger im Haus zu leben.

Bis zu diesem Brief war doch alles noch okay gewesen und nun…

„Komm da raus" knurrte Fenrir:  
"Ich mach auch das es nicht so weh tut."  
"Als ob mich das beruhigen würde" ächzte der junge Mann fast ängstlich. Vielleicht glaubte man dem Werwolf nicht, vielleicht musste er beweisen das er Harry wirklich bei sich hatte. Aber dafür musste man doch nicht gleich einen Finger abschneiden.

„Du kannst dich ja später mal bei Malfoy beschweren, er denkt du bist im Urlaub oder so einen Mist."  
Das war es also wirklich, seufzend nahm Harry seine Brille ab und zerbrach eins der Gläser. Mit einem der Splitter schnitt er sich in den Finger und verschmierte das Blut auf der Brille. Er brauchte die Brille schon lang nicht mehr zum sehen, er trug sie nur noch aus Gewohnheit und der alten Zeiten wegen. Aber sein eigentliches Sehproblem hatte sich mit der Vernichtung Voldemorts erledigt gehabt.

„Ich hab was besseres" erklärte er und kam aus dem Bad um Fenrir das blutverschmierte Objekt hinzuhalten.

„Mmh" brummte dieser, packte die Brille ein und übergab sie der Eule die damit davon flog:  
"Wo hast du dich geschnitten?"  
Harry hielt ihm den Finger hin und der Werwolf verband die Wunde mit seinem Taschentuch. Es war ein weißes Taschentuch mit kleinen gelben Blumen darauf.  
"Siehst du" erklärte der Held ruhig:  
"Du musst mir nicht gleich den Finger abhacken."

Fenrir brummte nur, vielleicht ärgerte er sich darüber das er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen war.

„Beim nächsten Mal" beschloss der Werwolf dann und zeigte ein freches Grinsen, Harry schnaufte amüsiert. Aus irgendeinem Grund genoss er die Gefangenschaft mittlerweile richtig. Er war nicht mehr allein und Fenrir entpuppte sich als eine angenehme Gesellschaft, jedenfalls solange wie man nicht versuchte ihn zu ärgern oder zu fliehen.


	5. Kapitel IV

Kapitel IV - Butter

"Das Feuer ist ausgegangen" Fenrir legte das tote Kaninchen vor den Kamin und suchte nach seinem Gefangenen, aber von diesem war keine Spur. Als der Werwolf weggegangen war hatte Harry noch im Bett gelegen. Weggelaufen konnte die Geisel ja nicht sein, beziehungsweise, Harry hatte schon seit einiger Zeit keinen Versuch mehr unternommen das Gefängnis zu verlassen.

Der Entführer des Helden schnupperte, ah da war er, im Bad. Vielleicht duschte er gerade und brauchte zu lange dafür. Nein kein Wasser war zu hören, und der junge Mann hätte auf das Feuer aufgepasst.

Es musste etwas anderes sein.

Der Werwolf ging zur Badtür und klopfte an:  
"Was machst du da drin?"

Vielleicht ein Verdauungsproblem, Erbsen mit Milch konnten ja nicht gesund sein.  
"Ich übergebe mich" war die würgende Antwort und schon war ein sich erbrechendes Geräusch zu hören.

Fenrir betrat das Bad und sah besorgt in die Kloschüssel wovor Harry saß, nicht nur das Frühstück befand sich da drin sondern auch Blut.

"Wie lange schon" fragte er, wenn der junge Mann krank wurde konnte das zu einem Problem werden. Ein Arzt oder das Krankenhaus kam schon allein wegen der Situation nicht in Frage, das konnte den ganzen Plan zum scheitern verurteilen.

"Zehn Minuten oder länger…ich weiß es nicht" hustete der Held und übergab sich erneut, nur noch Wasser und Blut.

Das war gar nicht gut.  
Das war überhaupt nicht gut!

Fenrir hob den jungen Helden auf die Beine und half ihm sich zu säubern, wie leicht Harry doch war.

Dann trug er den Vernichter Voldemorts ins Bett und wickelte ihn in alle Decken die er hatte.

Mit einem gezielten Zauber entzündete er das Feuer wieder und stellte einen Eimer neben das Bett. Dann ging er und legte Holz in das kleine Flämmchen welches er gezaubert hatte, kehrte dann wieder zurück zum Bett um Harry ernst zu betrachten.

Er hob seine große Hand und befühlte damit zögerlich die Stirn des jungen Mannes, sie war heiß, das bedeutete Fieber.

"Du bist krank" stellte Fenrir fest:  
"Dabei habe ich immer darauf geachtet das es hier warm ist und das Essen war auch immer gut."  
Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? Er hatte ihn sogar mit nach draußen genommen damit er frische Luft bekam, sie waren durch den Wald gewandert und hatten Tiere beobachtet.  
"Manche Krankheiten brauchen etwas länger bis sie ausbrechen" hustete Harry und übergab sich in den Eimer. Das könnte es natürlich sein, aber was für eine Krankheit war es?

Was war die Medizin dagegen?

Brauchte er einen bestimmten Trank oder reichte etwas von den Muggeln?  
Fenrir brummte nachdenklich, seine Zeit auf Hogwarts war leider schon etwas länger her und er hatte auch nicht wirklich viel dort gelernt. Eigentlich hatte ihn gar nichts davon wirklich interessiert, nicht mal Quidditsch…er war schon immer ein schlechter Flieger gewesen.

Alles in allem hatte es gerade mal dafür gereicht das er seinen Abschluss schaffen konnte…und es war verdammt lang her. Danach hatte er sich nie wieder mit so etwas beschäftigt, weder mit Tränken noch mit irgendwelchen Komplexen Zaubereien.

Der Werwolf war ein Mann fürs Grobe, und nicht für die Feinheiten des Brauens geschaffen.

Er seufzte leise, beschloss dann Harry erstmal gründlich zu untersuchen aber in dem Moment als er diesen von den Decken befreien wollte, klopfte eine Eule ans Fenster.  
Sofort war der Werwolf da um sie rein zu lassen und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

"Was schreibt er" hustete der junge Mann im Bett, vielleicht konnte er ins Krankenhaus weil Lucius auf die Forderungen eingegangen war.

"Ich soll dich frei lassen, dann erwartet mich keine große Strafe…ansonsten werden sie mich finden und für immer nach Askaban sperren" las der Werwolf vor und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Das lief alles gar nicht nach Plan, vielleicht war Harry doch nicht so wichtig und er hätte lieber Lucius selbst entführt.

"Was verlangst du" Harrys Stimme war leiser geworden, vielleicht starb er bald.

Fenrir sah zu ihm und warf den Brief ins Feuer:

"Ich werde einen neuen Brief schreiben und abschicken, danach gehe ich in die Stadt und hole Medizin für dich."

Kein Krankenhaus, was war wenn der Entführer die falsche Medizin holte, oder zu lange dafür brauchte.

Dann war Harry bald tot, endgültig.

Er wollte nicht sterben, erst recht nicht so. Er hätte sich gerne damit abgefunden in der Schlacht zu sterben, oder davor in einem Kampf. Altersschwäche wäre auch eine akzeptable Alternative gewesen, aber nicht an einer Krankheit. Nicht in einer Welt die sogar Krebs heilen konnte.

Tränen traten dem Kranken in die Augen während Fenrir sich Papier und Feder widmete, als der Patient dann leise aufschluchzte sah der Werwolf zu ihm.  
Der Retter der magischen Welt weinte.

"Hast du Schmerzen" fragte Fenrir besorgt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und der Erpresser von Lucius Malfoy kam zu ihm.  
"Und wieso weinst du dann" fragte er neugierig und wischte mit einem Finger dessen Tränen von den Wangen, sofort kamen neue nach.

"Ich will nicht sterben" schluchzte der Held, eingewickelt in seine Decken und somit aussehend wie ein Würstchen im Teigmantel.

Ein weinendes Würstchen im Teigmantel.

Fenrir runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete ihn ernst. Wenn er Medizin holte konnte es vielleicht die Falsche sein, und in der Zwischenzeit ging wahrscheinlich das Feuer aus. Dann kam die Kälte ins Haus und tötete Harry, welcher sich nicht bewegen konnte.

Der Weg in die Stadt war eben weit und Fenrir durfte nicht apparieren da man ihn sonst vielleicht fand.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit…

"Ich heile dich" beschloss er und holte das Messer vor, Harrys Blick wurde entsetzt aber er sagte nichts. Alles war in diesem Moment besser als an irgendeiner Krankheit zu sterben. Der junge Mann fühlte sich wirklich schlimm, ihm war heiß und kalt, er schwitzte und zitterte. Seine Haut fühlte sich gespannt an und seine Augen brannten. Dazu der Blutverlust aus seiner Magengegend…vielleicht war irgendwas verletzt.

"Nimm mir keine Finger" winselte der Junge schwach als Fenrir dessen Hand ergriff.  
"Ich werde der Versuchung widerstehen" brummte der Werwolf und schnitt dem jungen Mann in den Handrücken. Sofort wimmerte dieser auf und schluchzte leise, dann übergab er sich wieder und weinte dabei.

Egal wie stark ein Mann war, das wusste Fenrir, egal wie hart alles in dessen Vergangenheit gewesen war…eine Krankheit machte selbst einen starken Werwolf zum wimmernden Welpen.

Gerade deswegen hatte er Mitleid mit Harry, auch er selbst war schon oft krank gewesen, hatte aber nie wen gehabt der sich um ihn kümmerte.

Was auch nie nötig gewesen war, Werwölfe hatten gute Selbstheilungskräfte.

Und doch, wenn jemand da gewesen wäre, jemand der nur seine Hand auf die Stirn des Werwolfs gelegt hätte.

Blut tropfte aus Harrys Hand in den Eimer. Der junge Mann starrte mit leerem Blick darauf und schien sich wohl zu fragen was das sollte.

Was hatte der Werwolf vor?

Als Fenrir dann anfing über die Wunde zu lecken quietschte Harry erschrocken auf.

Auch er schien wohl zu wissen was im Speichel eines Wesen des Vollmondes alles inne wohnte.  
"Keine Angst" knurrte Fenrir fast sanft klingend…wie gut doch das warme Blut schmeckte:  
"Um dich irgendwie zum Werwolf zu machen müsste es eine größere Wunde sein. Und der Vollmond ist auch noch nicht nah genug."

"Du hast…" Harry sprach nicht weiter, beobachtete wie Fenrir die Wunde mit einem Tuch verband.

"Das war drei Tage vor Vollmond und ich habe wirklich eine große Wunde hinterlassen" erklärte der Werwolf ruhig, wieso wusste er eigentlich immer genau an was der junge Held dachte?

Es war als hätten sie die gleichen Gedanken und Erinnerungen, nur aus einer anderen Perspektive gesehen…irgendwie irrsinnig:  
"Und davon abgesehen, er beschwert sich nicht darüber. Er ist nicht wie der winselnde Lupin."  
"Er verwandelt sich aber auch nicht wie Remus."  
"Es ist eine Nacht" knurrte Fenrir böse:  
"Noch nicht mal eine ganze Nacht. Wir verwandeln uns wenn der Vollmond aufgeht und wieder zurück wenn der Vollmond untergeht. Dazu nimmt dein Freund auch noch den Wolfsbanntrank. Er verändert sich also nur äußerlich. Trotzdem heult er von Morgens bis Abends rum wie schlecht es ihm geht."

"Er wollte nie ein Werwolf sein" Harry schien es wieder besser zu gehen denn seine Stimme wurde lauter. Dieses Thema reizte sie beide. Fenrir beharrte darauf recht zu haben und Harry wusste das er recht hatte, war aber zu stur dies zuzugeben.

"Ich auch nicht" brüllte Fenrir nun:  
"Meinst du ich hab mich freiwillig beißen lassen? Kein Werwolf wollte ein Werwolf sein!"  
"Aber…aber…" der junge Held wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. In seiner Vorstellung war es immer so gewesen das sein Entführer sich freiwillig, und voller Sehnsucht nach dem animalischen Leben, hatte beißen lassen.

"Stell dir vor" knurrte Fenrir, sich wieder beruhigend, vielleicht konnte er Harry das ja erklären:  
"Du fällst in ein großes, wirklich großes, Glas voller Milch. Der Rand ist zu glatt als das du wieder rausklettern könntest. Und du kannst das Glas auch nicht umwerfen, es ist zu groß und zu schwer. Du hast die Wahl, entweder du ertrinkst oder du strampelst und paddelst solange bis die Milch zur Butter geworden ist damit du rausklettern kannst. Lupin ertrinkt. Ich habe gestrampelt und jetzt schmiere ich mir die Butter aufs Brot."  
Harry schwieg, seine Tränen trockneten und langsam fing er an sich gesünder zu fühlen. Severus nahm oft Tränen und Speichel von Remus um damit seine Tränke zu verbessern, meistens waren dies Heiltränke. Das hatte er einfach vergessen, das Werwölfe heilen konnten…

Und so wie er es beurteilen konnte waren Werwölfe auch noch sehr weise, individuell in ihren Gedanken aber doch etwas besonderes.

"Und wie fühlst du dich" der Werwolf saß über dem Papier was einmal der Brief an Lucius werden sollte. Harry hatte stundenlang geschlafen und war dann aufgestanden um das Klo aufzusuchen, nun kam er zu Fenrir.  
"Besser, danke…" der Vernichter Voldemorts setzte sich zu ihm und sah auf das Pergament:  
"Was sind deine Forderungen?"  
Fenrir seufzte leise und erzählte dann von Integrierungsprogrammen extra für Werwölfe, Gesetze zum Schutz und eine Preissenkung was den Wolfsbanntrank anging. Er hatte sich das alles genau ausgedacht und erarbeitet.

Irgendwie hatte Harry es ja geahnt, die Ziele seines Entführers waren alle ehrenvoll und ganz entgegen dem was man von Fenrir sonst dachte.

"Ich habe das immer gewollt, Voldemort hat mir, und den anderen Werwölfen, dies alles versprochen. Wir haben es Jahrhunderte lang bei den Menschen der guten Seite versucht und dank ihm sahen wir endlich die Chance zur Freiheit kommen. Hätte er uns all dies nicht versprochen wäre keiner von uns ihm gefolgt. Aber dann hat auch er uns betrogen, er hat uns ausgelacht. Wir fühlten uns von beiden Seiten missbraucht und allein gelassen." seufzte der Werwolf und unterschrieb den Brief. Der Vernichter Voldemorts erinnerte sich daran das Fenrir in der Schlacht eigentlich alles getötet hatte was ihm unter die Finger gekommen war. Er hatte aber weiterhin geglaubt das der Werwolf und seine Anhänger für Voldemort gekämpft hatten…so konnte man sich irren.

Harry nahm seinem Entführer den Brief ab und warf ihn weg, dann nahm er ein neues Papier und die Feder:  
"Lass mich das machen, ich denke ich kann etwas mehr erreichen."

Er fing an zu schreiben und Fenrir beobachtete ihn nachdenklich dabei, vielleicht verstand Harry doch etwas was andere Menschen nicht verstanden.

Es sah jedenfalls sehr danach aus.


	6. Kapitel V

Kapitel V – Vollmond

Der Entführer Harry Potters stand am Fenster und betrachtete nachdenklich die untergehende Sonne als seine Geisel neben ihn trat.  
"Du siehst besorgt aus" stellte dieser fest und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster heraus, es würde eine klare Nacht werden.

Kalt und voller Sterne am Himmel.

„Weißt du was für eine Nacht gerade anbricht" der Werwolf sah ihn fragend an, seine gelben Augen waren nicht mehr so stechend, eher honigfarben. Viel dunkler als sonst, viel ruhiger und sanfter blickend.

Es war als würde Harry in reines Bernstein blicken.

Am Morgen war ein Brief von Lucius gekommen, worin gestanden hatte das er die Forderungen des Werwolfs gerne in die Wege leiten würde…vorausgesetzt Harry kam gesund und vollständig wieder.

Und wie es aussah würde die Strafe des Werwolfs auch nicht so hoch ausfallen wie diese es gedacht hatte. Am Morgen würde Fenrir seine Geisel nach London bringen und Harry hatte schon einem Plan wie er dem Werwolf Askaban vollkommen ersparen konnte.

Harrys Entführer war etwas besonderes und er war vor allem nicht böse, er war nur etwas rau und animalisch. Der Vernichter Voldemorts mochte das, er fühlte sich dazu auch noch unheimlich sicher wenn der Werwolf bei ihm war. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er das sein Entführer ihn beschützen würde, egal vor wem oder vor was.

Und dazu sorgte Fenrir dafür das Harry nicht mehr allein war. Sie konnten sich unterhalten, sprachen über banale Dinge wie die Zubereitung von Fleisch oder diverse Hobbys die man haben konnte. Immer wieder fanden sie ein neues Thema, es würde nie langweilig werden wenn sie beisammen waren.

„Vollmond" stellte der junge Mann fest, daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht, Fenrir würde sich verwandeln.

„Ich gehe weg" beschloss der Ältere und griff nach seinem Umhang:  
"Ich mag dich zwar aber ich weiß nicht ob der Wolf in mir das auch tut. Ich will nicht am Morgen deine zerfetzte Leiche vorfinden."  
Harry zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen, aber nicht wegen der Vorstellung das er eine zerfetzte Leiche sein könnte…nein es war weil Fenrir gesagt hatte das er ihn mochte.

Es hatte so ehrlich und aus tiefstem Herzen heraus geklungen, einfach wunderbar.

„Wenn du meinen Zauberstab nicht zerbrochen hättest…" seufzte dieser und war erstaunt als der Werwolf den vollständigen und unversehrten Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt.

„Ich war schon immer ziemlich gut in Illusionen" Fenrir lachte rau und Harry nahm den Zauberstab an sich:  
"Ich gehe aber trotzdem, und es würde mich freuen wenn du morgen früh noch hier bist."  
Harry nickte nur, natürlich würde er bleiben und erst mit seinem Entführer zusammen zu Lucius gehen.

Der Werwolf legte seinen Umhang um und seinen Zauberstab auf das Kaminsims, Remus nahm seinen auch nie mit da er Angst hatte er würde ihn als Wolf zerbrechen.

Fenrir musste da wohl doppelte Angst haben, da er ja den Wolfsbanntrank nicht nahm. Er würde ihn nie nehmen, er liebte seine wölfische Natur so sehr, das er sich selbst hassen würde wenn er sie unterdrücken müsste.

Und vielleicht würde er dann genauso leiden wie Remus.

„Lass das Feuer nicht ausgehen" forderte der große, und im Grunde recht gutmütige, Kerl und verließ dann eilig die Hütte.

Harry sah ihm noch nach wie er durch den Wald ging und dann zwischen Sträuchern und Baumstämmen verschwand.

Nun war der junge Mann alleine, seufzend setzte er sich vor den Kamin und starrte auf seinen Zauberstab. Er fühlte sich leer und einsam, zwar war Fenrir schon öfters weggegangen aber nun war er die ganze Nacht fort.

Der Entführer würde nicht vor dem Kamin eingerollt liegen und schlafen während Harry im Bett lag und sich sicher fühlte.

Er konnte natürlich auch einfach gehen aber Fenrir vertraute ihm vollkommen und Harry wollte gar nicht gehen.

Er wollte in der Hütte bleiben und den Werwolf am Morgen empfangen, vielleicht mit einem heißen Tee oder einem gegrillten Steak.

Ja, das war eine gute Idee, er würde ihm Fleisch über dem Feuer zubereiten.

Sofort machte sich der junge Mann an die Arbeit, über dem Kamin dauerte es immer etwas länger als wenn man es in einer Küche zubereitete.

Aber dafür schmeckte es auch insgesamt besser, Harry hatte angefangen dieses Essen zu lieben.

Dieser rauchige Geschmack, wunderbar und Fenrir liebte es auch.

Dazu kam das das Kochen ihn wach halten würde, er wollte nicht schlafen…er wollte einfach nur warten.

Ein Krachen, ein gebrochener Ast, riss Harry aus den Gedanken und er zuckte ängstlich zusammen. Scheu sah er aus dem Fenster, der Vollmond stand schon hell am Himmel und in der ganzen Hütte duftete es nach dem gegrillten Fleisch.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie die Zeit vergangen war.

Wieder ein Krachen, dann ein Rascheln…waren das Schritte?  
Harry stand auf und nahm den Zauberstab fest in die Hand, egal wer da kam…er konnte nichts Gutes im Sinn haben.

Rascheln, Knacken…ja das waren wirklich Schritte.  
Die Muskeln des jungen Mannes spannten sich bis zur Schmerzgrenze an, er starrte einfach nur zur Tür und…

Tiefgoldene Augen sahen durch das Fenster, eine graue Nase schnupperte und dann wurde die Tür mit einem kräftigen Schlag in tausend Stücke zerhauen.

Harry kreischte auf und floh in die Ecke neben dem Bett.

Sein Herz fing wie wild an zu schlagen, zu rasen und scheinbar wollte es vor Angst aus seiner Brust springen.

Eine große, zerzauste Gestalt kam in das Haus, beschnupperte die Reste der Tür und hielt dann die Nase in die Luft. Der ängstliche Held in der Ecke schluckte hart als er erkannte was ihn da besuchte…ein riesiger Werwolf!  
Aber nicht einer von der Sorte Remus, sondern viel wilder und wölfischer.

Dieses Wesen ging auf vier Beinen, hatte überall langes Fell und einen großen Wolfskopf. Seine Rute zuckte nervös und Sabber triefte aus seinem Maul heraus.

Dazu war er mindestens doppelt so groß wie Harry selbst und an seinen Pranken waren messerscharfe Krallen.

Absolut tödlich…

Der Werwolf schnupperte, sah zu dem jungen Mann, schien aber nicht wirklich an ihm interessiert zu sein.

Stattdessen wandte er sich dem Kamin zu und somit auch dem Fleisch welches darüber hing.  
Das Wesen hockte sich davor und wollte danach greifen aber es war zu heiß und so ließ er ein Winseln hören als er sich verbrannte.

Wimmernd leckte er sich die Pranke und Harry schluckte erneut, wahrscheinlich war es keine wirklich gute Idee gewesen Fleisch in einer Vollmondnacht zu grillen.

Er zögerte einen Moment, der Werwolf tat ihm leid und vor allem war die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr groß das es sich um Fenrir handelte. Der junge Mann beschloss dem Wesen unbedingt zu helfen, er richtete sich auf und ging zu dem Werwolf.

Dieser sah auf und knurrte, wollte den Menschen auf Abstand halten, aber der Vernichter Voldemorts holte nur das Taschentuch hervor mit dem Fenrir ihm schon so oft geholfen hatte.

„Ich möchte nur deine Wunde verbinden" erklärte er sanft, hoffend das in dem Wolf noch ein klein wenig Mensch war. Die goldenen Augen sahen ihn fragend an, dann fiepte der Werwolf und hielt Harry seine verbrannte Pranke hin.  
Der junge Mann hockte sich vor das Wesen und zupfte das verbrannte Fell ab, dann band er das Tuch um die größte der Blasen.

„Morgen früh geht es dir besser" versprach er und holte das Fleisch vom Feuer:  
"Das wolltest du, oder?"

Der Werwolf kam näher und ließ sich dann von Harry mit dem Fleisch füttern, ganz vorsichtig und wahrscheinlich darauf achtend das er die Hand seines Gönners nicht mit fraß. Dabei berührte der Retter der magischen Welt die kräftige Zunge seines Entführers im Wolfsfell.

Sie war ganz rau und zart rosa, wie die Zunge eines Hundes.

„Ach Fenrir" seufzte Harry als das Fleisch in dem Magen des Werwolfs war und dieser sich vor dem Kamin zusammenrollte. So wie er es jede Nacht tat, ob nun als Mensch oder nicht. Wieder kam ein Gefühl von Sicherheit in dem ehemaligen Gryffindor auf, Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus.

Der junge Mann beschloss einfach auch schlafen zu gehen, er stand auf und zauberte die Tür heil dann ging er zum Bett und setzte sich darauf.

Wenn es dem Werwolf doch noch in den Sinn kam Harry zu fressen dann schlief dieser hoffentlich schon, aber irgendwie glaubte der junge Mann nicht daran. Fenrir war nur gekommen weil er das Fleisch gerochen hatte, nun war er satt und würde bis zum Morgen durchschlafen.

Für einen Moment überlegte der junge Mann ob er früher aufwachen sollte um den menschlichen Fenrir nackt zu sehen…aber dann legte er sich hin und wickelte sich in die Decken. Es war wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee, obwohl es sehr realistisch war das Fenrir gut gebaut war und sehr gut aussah.

Eigentlich sah er mit Kleidung auch sehr gut aus.

Müde werdend sah er zu dem scheinbar schlafenden Werwolf aber plötzlich bewegte sich dieser, schlug die goldenen Augen auf und sah zu Harry.  
Dessen Herz schien für einen Moment auszusetzen als Fenrir aufstand und zum Bett kam. Er beschnupperte den eingewickelten Harry gründlich und legte sich dann zu ihm auf das Bett…was dazu führte das es unter ihnen zusammenbrach. Etwas was den jungen Mann dazu brachte erschrocken aufzuquietschen, Fenrir hingegen blieb so ruhig als hätte er damit gerechnet.

Nun lagen sie auf der Matratze, auf dem Boden, das Bett war zu den Seiten hin weggeklappt, und es schien den Werwolf nicht im geringsten zu stören.

Stattdessen machte er es sich gemütlich und wollte sich scheinbar an Harry kuscheln.

Dieser entspannte sich, unter dem rauen Werwolfsfell von Fenrir steckte ein sanfter Kern. Das hatte der Vernichter Voldemorts schon gemerkt, es war als hätte sich der Ältere dazu auserkoren Harry zu beschützen.  
Vorsichtig strich der Mensch dem Wolf über das struppige Fell und kuschelte sich in dessen Vorderbeine die wie Arme um ihn gelegt wurden.

„Fenrir" flüsterte er und empfing einen fragenden Blick, verstand er es etwa?  
"Bleibst du bei mir" fragte Harry und sah ihn fast flehend an:  
"Für immer?"  
Der Werwolf steckte seine feuchte Nase in Harrys Haar und schnuffelte darin herum, für den jungen Mann war dies ein eindeutiges Ja.


	7. Kapitel VI

Kapitel VI – Frei

Die Wintersonne schickte ihre sanften Strahlen durch das Fenster der kleinen Hütte. Harry blinzelte und schlug dann seine tiefgrünen Augen auf, es war Morgen, der Morgen nach Vollmond.

Neben ihm lag, wie erwartet, ein nackter Fenrir Greyback.

Friedlich schlummernd, vielleicht etwas frierend da er neben seiner Nacktheit auch unbedeckt war.

Der zweite Blick des jungen Mannes fiel auf den Kamin, das Feuer war nur noch ein leichtes Glühen und so griff Harry nach seinem Zauberstab um es stumm zaubernd wieder zu entfachen. Sofort knisterte es los und der Vernichter Voldemorts ließ einige Holzstücke in den Kamin schweben. So würde es die nächsten zwei Stunden brennen und eine wohlige Wärme verteilen.

Der zurückverwandelte Werwolf zuckte mit der Nase, er schien die Bewegung seiner ehemaligen Geisel gespürt zu haben und unterbewusst zu registrieren, dass ihm trotzdem keine Gefahr drohte.

Wäre es nicht so, wenn er etwas anderes gespürt hätte, wäre er sofort wach geworden. Aber so schlief er einfach friedlich weiter und störte sich nicht daran das der junge Mann neben ihm sich bewegte.

Harry betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und prüfend. Er wusste, Fenrir war älter als Remus und eben dieser hatte sein vierzigstes Lebensjahr schon überschritten.

Aber trotz allem sah man beiden Werwölfen ihr Alter nicht an. Fenrir wirkte zwar wilder, hatte etliche Narben und einige Falten mehr, aber dies alles machte ihn interessant und anziehend.

Besonders für den jungen Mann.

Fenrir war nicht schlank, aber statt aus Fett schien sein ganzer Körper aus Muskeln zu bestehen. Harrys Blick wanderte nach unten und sofort schoss ihm das Blut in den Kopf, von so etwas konnte Draco nur träumen.

„Starr mir nicht da unten hin" brummte der Werwolf im Halbschlaf und drehte sich um so das der Vernichter Voldemorts nur den Rücken seines Bettgenossen sah.

Aber selbst dieser war interessant, die ganzen Narben dort.

Zögerlich strich Harry mit dem Zeigefinger über die langen Narben, es sah aus als hätte dieser Rücken vor langer Zeit einmal schreckliche Schmerzen erfahren müssen.

„Das kitzelt" kam es vom Werwolf aus dem Schlaf heraus und der junge Mann musste leise kichern, Fenrir schlief wirklich nie so fest das er nichts mehr mitbekam. Erstaunlich das er so etwas wie Kitzeln spürte, andererseits war er auch nur ein Mensch.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor wickelte sich aus einer der Decken heraus und legte sie über Fenrir, bald würden sie nach London gehen und zu Lucius.

Harry würde ihn wenn nötig anflehen das Fenrir in Freiheit bleiben konnte…er setzte sich auf und sah zu dem schlafenden Werwolf.

„Hältst du dein Versprechen" fragte er kaum hörbar, sicher erinnerte er sich nicht mehr daran. Immerhin nahm er den Wolfsbanntrank nicht, an Vollmond wurde er zum Tier und am Morgen hatte er keine Erinnerungen mehr daran. So würde es sein und irgendwie fühlte sich Harry auch schuldig das er ihm so ein Versprechen abgenommen hatte, er hatte sich ja nicht mal dagegen wehren können.

Eins der goldenen Augen öffnete sich, sah zu ihm, Fenrir hatte es gehört. Etwas was wohl nicht verwunderlich war denn immerhin handelte es sich bei dem Mann um einen Werwolf. Harry wurde schon wieder rot, konnte aber den Blick nicht abwenden. Es war als würden die Augen von Fenrir ihn in einen besonderen Bann ziehen, nicht mehr loslassen und für ewig festhalten.

Das andere goldene Auge öffnete sich ebenfalls und dann setzte sich der ehemalige Entführer auf um seine ehemalige Geisel nachdenklich zu betrachten. Die Decke war runtergerutscht und gab die leicht behaarte Brust des Werwolfs frei. Fenrir war stark behaart, etwas was nicht verwunderlich war. Aber die Haare waren kurz und hell, man bemerkte sie kaum und der junge Mann fand diesen Anblick sehr männlich.

„Du hast mich wach gemacht" maulte der Werwolf und stand auf, sich dabei die Decke umwickelnd und das kaputte Bett nachdenklich betrachtend.

Er ging er ins Bad und kam wenig später gewaschen und angezogen wieder raus. Harry saß immer noch da und sah auf das Taschentuch welches der Werwolf in der Hand hielt, er kam zu dem jungen Mann und reichte es ihm.

„Ich halte meine Versprechen immer" erklärte er ruhig als der ehemalige Gryffindor das Taschentuch wieder an sich nahm:  
"Aber das bedeutet auch das ich nicht nach Askaban gehen kann, denn dann bin ich ja nicht bei dir."  
"Lass mich das machen" Harry lächelte glücklich, das Taschentuch allein schien wie ein Versprechen zu sein das sein Plan funktionieren würde:  
"Aber wenn alles nichts hilft müssen wir sehr schnell fliehen." Er musste einfach an sein Glück glauben, daran festhalten das Fenrir für ihn da war.  
"Das kannst du mir dann überlassen" brummte Fenrir, so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt…dieser Junge war sogar bereit mit ihm zusammen wegzulaufen wenn sie keine andere Wahl hatten. Harry war etwas besonderes, etwas wunderbares und vor allem erfüllte er das alte raue Herz des Werwolfs mit warmer Zuneigung.

Ein Gefühl das dieser noch nie erfahren hatte…

'

Harry hob die Hand um an die Tür zu klopfen, aber er zögerte. Dahinter befand sich das Büro von Lucius, eigentlich war er immer gerne dort hin gegangen. Aber nun…

„Ich spüre einen anderen Werwolf" brummte Fenrir, er hatte sich fast vollständig in seinen Umhang gewickelt, nicht mal seine Hände waren zu sehen:  
"Lupin."  
"Er wird da sein" murmelte Harry und wollte nun endgültig anklopfen, aber in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein verdammt wütender Remus stürzte sich auf den nicht einmal wirklich überraschten Fenrir.

Er war nur nicht vorbereitet darauf gewesen.  
Der ältere Werwolf wurde zu Boden gerissen war aber schnell auf den Beinen, wurde jedoch sofort wieder angegriffen. Er hatte keine Chance in eine Abwehrposition zu gehen, schien sich aber auch nicht wirklich Sorgen um seine Gesundheit zu machen. Fenrir kämpfte nicht wirklich, er versuchte sich nur seinen jüngeren Artgenossen vom Hals zu halten.

„Remus" brüllte Harry als ihm das alles zu viel wurde, sein ehemaliger Lehrer sah aus wie in der Schlacht. Voller Wut und Kraft, fast rasend. Es war einer der wenigen Momente in denen er seine wahre Natur nicht unterdrückte, aber so wie Fenrir war er nicht. Er hatte zuviel zerstört was ihm mit dem Biss eingegeben worden war.

Remus hielt inne und sah zu dem jungen Mann, welcher wie ein Sohn für ihn war.

„Siehst du nicht das er nicht kämpfen will" der ehemalige Gryffindor zitterte und bebte vor Erregung und Anstrengung:  
"Wieso greifst du ihn an?"  
"Er hat dir weh getan" fauchte der Geliebte von Severus Snape.

„Hat er nicht" schnaufte Harry böse.

„Die Brille."  
"Die habe ich selbst zerbrochen und das Blut stammt aus meinem Finger" Harry zeigte die Wunde vor.

„Er hat dich entführt."  
"Und zwar aus gutem Grund, du wirst auch davon profitieren."  
"Er hat mich gebissen" nun winselte Remus fast und zeigte anklagend auf Fenrir der gerade seine Kleidung glatt strich.

„Vor Dreißig Jahren und wenn du nur etwas mehr wie er wärst dann würdest du nicht vor jedem Vollmond erzittern und so aussehen" Harry zeigte auf den fast mager wirkenden Lupin, er sah neben Fenrir wie ein Schuljunge aus.

„Mit welchem Trank hat er dich vergiftet" fauchte Remus sofort böse und war nahe dran sich wieder auf Fenrir zu stürzen, aber dieser war nun nicht mehr unvorbereitet, es würde schwerer sein gegen ihn anzukommen. Harry sah zu dem älteren Werwolf, jeder seiner Muskel schien angespannt zu sein, sogar die Wangenknochen waren hervorgetreten. So wie einmal als der junge Mann ihn dabei beobachtet hatte wie er ein Reh erlegte.

„Ich braue keine Tränke" brummte der ältere Werwolf und sah zu der Tür:  
"Wollten wir nicht da rein gehen?"  
Harry nickte nur und betrat als erstes das Büro, Lucius saß wie erwartet an dem Schreibtisch, ihm gegenüber hatte Severus Platz genommen.

Dieser hatte das Schauspiel von drinnen aus beobachtet und stand nur auf um seinem ehemaligen Schüler sanft durchs Haar zu streichen.

Wenn diesem etwas fehlte, würde Severus es spüren, dessen war sich der junge Mann sicher.

„Der Entführer und seine Geisel" stellte Lucius schmunzelnd fest als auch Fenrir und Remus das Büro betreten hatten. Es war ein riesiges Büro, voller Licht und schönen Einrichtungsgegenständen. Sicher hatte Narcissa sich hier die Arbeit gemacht, sie wusste genau was ihr Mann mochte und selbst die Familienfotos auf dem Schreibtisch fehlten nicht.

Eins von Harry und Draco zusammen war auch dabei, sie hatten es aufgenommen kurz nachdem sie sich entschieden hatten nur Freunde zu sein anstatt sich mit Küssen und Sex zu aufzuhalten.

Küssen.

Sex.

Harry dachte voller Wehmut daran das er seine Bedürfnisse in dieser Hinsicht schon lange nicht mehr hatte befriedigen dürfen.

Dies war aber auch kein guter Moment um an so etwas zu denken.

„Also" fragte Lucius den älteren der beiden anwesenden Werwölfe:  
"Mit oder ohne Gerichtsverhandlung?"  
"Er geht nicht nach Askaban" erklärte Harry ruhig noch bevor Fenrir irgendwas sagen konnte, sofort wurde der junge Mann von sechs Augen erstaunt angesehen:  
"Ich berufe mich auf das siebenunddreißigste Gesetz der Werwolfverordnung."  
Lucius hob erstaunt seine blonden Augenbrauen und zauberte das entsprechende Buch herbei um das Gesetz nachzuschlagen.

„Wenn eine Verwandtschaft mit einem Menschen vorliegt der kein Werwolf ist, und dieser volljährig ist, kann er die Taten seines werwölfischen Verwandten auf sich nehmen" las Lucius vor.

„Du bist nicht mit ihm verwandt" ächzte Remus entsetzt.

Harry zauberte ein anderes Buch herbei und hielt es seinem ehemaligen Lehrer hin:  
"Ich war sehr lange sehr einsam, da neigt man dazu sehr viel zu lesen. Gesetz 2 Paragraph 26."  
Remus schlug das Buch auf und las dann:  
"Verwandt sind alle blutsverwandten und welche die sich auf Wunsch mit einem anderen durch Blut verbunden haben."  
"Fenrir hat mein Blut genommen und ich habe es ihm freiwillig gegeben" Harry zeigte die Wunde an seinem Handrücken:  
"Also ist er mit mir verwandt. Ich gehe für ihn nach Askaban… wer von euch möchte Harry Potter ins Gefängnis stecken?"

Lucius wurde so weiß wie der Käse, welchen er jeden Morgen auf seinem Brötchen aß, Harry einzusperren war fast wie Ketzerei. Man würde ihn mit Steinen bewerfen und mit hunderten von fiesen Flüchen aus dem Ministerium vertreiben. Fenrir lachte dunkel auf und legte seinen Arm auf die Schulter von Harry, sofort wurde er von dem jüngeren Werwolf angeknurrt aber es störte ihn nicht.

Dracos Vater seufzte leise auf und ließ beide Bücher verschwinden:  
"Das ist nicht schön, aber vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich kann dem Ganzen sogar etwas Gutes abgewinnen, einige Kontakte zu den anderen Werwölfen wäre nicht schlecht. Immerhin haben wir viel zu tun in nächster Zeit. Aber der Sonderbotschafter wird Remus, der ist ruhiger."  
"Ein Weichei" knurrte Fenrir amüsiert, Harry hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, er war frei.

Frei genug um sein Versprechen einzulösen.


	8. Kapitel VII

Kapitel VII – Badezimmer

Und so kam es das Professor Remus John Lupin Sonderbotschafter der Werwölfe und Fenrir Greyback Sonderbeauftragter eben dieser Wesen wurde.

Im Klartext bedeutete es das Remus die Büroarbeit und die Dinge bei den Menschen erledigte und Fenrir immer dann zu den Werwölfen ging wenn es notwendig war. Sie waren beide damit einverstanden, solang ihre Zusammenarbeit darin bestand sich derweil einen Brief schicken zu müssen. Die beiden Werwölfe hassten sich immer noch, der Hass von Remus war sogar größer als der Hass von Fenrir. Besonders weil der vom Älteren der Beiden sich nur darauf bezog das der ehemalige Lehrer ein angebliches Weichei war und Fenrir hasste verweichlichte Werwölfe.

Harry war von nun an für seinen werwölfischen Freund zuständig.

Er hatte Lucius versprechen müssen darauf acht zu geben das der angeblich so böse Werwolf nichts unrechtes mehr tat und wenn doch so musste der Held dies auf sich nehmen. Und bei schweren Taten wie Mord konnte man auch ihn dann nicht mehr vor Askaban bewahren, doch Harry vertraute seinem ehemaligen Entführer.

Bedingungslos.

Und so standen sie noch am Abend des selben Tages vor der eher bescheidenen Behausung Harrys und betrachteten es nachdenklich.

„Du wohnst also hier" Fenrir hatte eine Tasche mit seinen wenigen Habseligkeiten dabei, er hatte bisher nicht viel gebraucht und eigenes Geld würde er erst ab dem Tag besitzen wo er seinen ersten Lohn vom Ministerium bekam. Ja er war nun tatsächlich fest angestellt. Er bekam einen Grundlohn und für jeden offiziellen Besuch bei den Werwölfen bekam er einen Bonus dazu.

Harry nickte ernst, auf einmal kam ihm sein kleines Haus wirklich winzig vor.

„Ich dachte Helden wohnen mindestens etwas…größer" der große Werwolf zeigte grinsend seine weißen Zähne und der junge Mann neben ihm fragte sich erneut wie es gekommen war das dessen Eckzähne ein wenig länger waren als die restlichen Beißer. Nun ja, wenn man bedachte wie animalisch Fenrir war…er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, und vor allem wollte er seinen Freund niemals ändern. Er mochte ihn so wie er war, auch wenn sie jetzt nicht mehr im Wald leben würden, Fenrir sollte einfach er selbst bleiben.

„Ich war allein" seufzte der junge Mann und schloss die Tür auf, betrat das Haus und stellte fest das es genauso war wie er es verlassen hatte als er damals zum einkaufen gegangen war. Was nicht verwunderlich war, nur die Malfoys hatten noch einen Schlüssel für sein Heim. Und auch nur mit einem Schlüssel kam man ins Haus, Harry hatte vorsorglich das ganze Gebäude mit Zaubern und Flüchen belegt. Sogar einen schwarzmagischen Schutzzauber hatte er sich von Severus raussuchen lassen, bei den ganzen Fans musste er einfach sicher gehen.

Wie lange war es her seit er damals gegangen war?  
Zwei Wochen?  
Er warf einen Blick auf den Kalender im Flur und fühlte sich in seiner Annahme bestätigt. Fenrir folgte ihm eher vorsichtig in das Haus, schnupperte und sah in jeden Winkel. Sicher tat er das immer wenn er an einen neuen Ort kam, aus reinem Instinkt heraus um sicher zu gehen das der neue Ort keine Gefahr barg.

Jedes Möbelstück wurde ernst und prüfend betrachtet, Harry ließ ihm die Zeit und machte sich daran nachzusehen was in seinem Kühlschrank noch in Ordnung war und was nicht. In der Zwischenzeit entdeckte Fenrir den Kamin und entzündete ihn mit einem kurzen Zauber, dann zog er den Umhang aus und machte es sich auf dem Teppich davor gemütlich.

Der junge Held sah zu ihm, sein neuer Mitbewohner war eingezogen und er selbst würde nun nie wieder einsam sein.

„Ich gebe dir natürlich ein Gästezimmer" erklärte er und holte zwei Steaks hervor um sie mit einem Zauber aufzutauen und dann in die Pfanne zu geben.

„Ich brauche kein Gästezimmer" wehrte der Werwolf ernst ab.

„Du schläfst nicht mehr auf dem Boden."  
"Ich schlafe gerne auf dem Boden" Fenrir entwich ein leises Knurren und Harry seufzte nachgebend, wahrscheinlich lag es an dem Kamin.

„Du bist kein Hund, nicht irgendein Haustier was ich mir ins Heim geholt habe" er wendete das Fleisch und sah zu seinem neuen Mitbewohner:  
"Du bist mein Freund. Ich würde kein Auge zumachen wenn ich wüsste das du in meinem Haus auf dem Boden schläfst."  
"Ich habe auch in der Hütte auf dem Boden geschlafen" war die trockene Antwort.  
"Letzte Nacht nicht."  
"Dann schlafe ich ab heute eben immer bei dir im Bett" es war eine logische Schlussfolgerung, entweder der Werwolf schlief auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin oder bei Harry im Bett. Etwas anderes hatte er in der Hütte auch nicht getan. Der junge Mann wollte etwas dazu sagen, schwieg aber dann. Er hatte es doch genossen Fenrir bei sich zu haben, das Gefühl der Sicherheit und diese wohlige Wärme. Aber sein Bett und Schlafzimmer…er nahm das Fleisch raus und legte es auf einen Teller, diesen brachte er Fenrir mit einer Gabel.

„Okay" beschloss er und schwang seinen Zauberstab, das Sofa verwandelte sich in ein großes Bett und die Vitrine mit den Büchern wanderte in das Schlafzimmer. Dort verwandelte Harry das Bett in ein Sofa und schickte den Kleiderschrank ins ehemalige Wohnzimmer. Fenrir sollte seinen Kamin haben und immer dorthin zurückkehren können wenn er es für nötig hielt.

„Trotzdem ist dieses Haus sehr klein" brummte der Werwolf kauend als der Vernichter Voldemorts sich wieder zu ihm gesellte:  
"Du hast auch keinen Garten."  
Gerade wollte der junge Mann etwas dazu sagen als eine kleine Flasche mit einem Zettel dran in der Küche erschien, er holte sie und las den Zettel daran leise vor:

„Zwing ihm das von mir aus ein, ich will nicht nächsten Monat deine halb aufgefressene Leiche finden. Remus."

Fenrir sah auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund, dann sah er auf die Flasche.

„Sicher ein Wolfsbanntrank" knurrte er böse:  
"Willst du das ich ihn nehme?"  
Harry schwieg, wenn er ja sagen würde dann war die gab es zwei Möglichkeiten wie Fenrir reagieren würde. Die erste Möglichkeit war das er wütend wurde, die zweite war das er den Trank am nächsten Vollmond wirklich nahm.

Fenrir deutete wohl das Schweigen falsch und wollte die Flasche nehmen, aber der Retter der magischen Welt hielt sie von ihm weg.

„Ich will dich hier haben, so wie du warst und wie du bist" erklärte er ruhig:  
"Ich will dich so haben wie ich dich kennen gelernt habe, nicht anders. Und auch an Vollmond will ich dich und keine verfälschte Version. Solltest du mich wirklich einmal angreifen dann weiß ich mich schon zu wehren. Außerdem frisst du keine Menschen." Er ging in die Küche zurück und schrieb dort eine Antwort an Remus, dann schickte er Flasche und Zettel an den Absender zurück.

Als er zurück in das ehemalige Wohnzimmer kehrte hatte sich der Werwolf von seinem Hemd befreit und sich auf den Teppich gelegt, in den Händen hielt er eins von Harrys Büchern.

Fenrir lag auf dem Bauch, der Teppich schmiegte sich an den nackten Oberkörper des Mannes. Harry fragte sich ernsthaft wieso er gerade in diesem Moment Gott dafür dankte, dass er den jungen Mann dazu gebracht hatte den Flokati zu kaufen. Es musste wirklich eine göttliche Eingebung gewesen sein als er beschlossen hatte für zweihundert englische Pfund einen Kaschmirflokati zu kaufen.  
"Mmh" brummte der Werwolf und warf einen Blick zu dem merkwürdig starrenden Jungen, dann sah er wieder auf das Buch:  
"Wie lange willst du da noch stehen?"  
"Ich…ähm…" der Held kam langsam zu Fenrir und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Teppich, wieder fielen ihm sofort die langen Narben auf dem Rücken auf.

Vorsichtig strich er darüber, sein Mitbewohner zuckte.

„Ich sagte doch das es kitzelt" brummte er und schlug das Buch zu.

„Du hast nur gesagt das es kitzelt, du hast aber nicht gesagt ich soll damit aufhören" entgegnete der junge Mann trocken und erntete eins der seltenen Lächeln des Werwolfs.

„Wenn es kitzelt ist es doch unangenehm, oder" fragte Fenrir dann neugierig:  
"Also sollte man dann aufhören."  
"Mir ist kitzeln nicht unangenehm" sprudelte es aus Harry heraus und hätte er dies doch nur nicht gesagt, im nächsten Moment musste er vor seinem neuen Mitbewohner fliehen.

„Nein, nein" kreischte der junge Mann fast schon vergnügt und sprang über das Bett um sich im Bad einzuschließen:  
"Ich meinte sicher nicht das Kitzeln auf das du jetzt aus bist."  
"Kitzeln ist kitzeln" erklärte der Werwolf vor der Tür ruhig:  
"Komm raus dann zeig ich dir gerne das es unangenehm ist."

„Ich übernachte heute hier drin" beschloss Harry daraufhin und im nächsten Moment wurde die Badtür aufgezaubert. Fenrir hatte das Bad noch nicht gesehen und war sehr erschrocken als er es betrat.

„Was soll dieser winzige Raum" ächzte er entsetzt:  
"Ich kann mich hier ja noch nicht mal auf der Stelle drehen, so eng ist es hier."  
Harry seufzte, das Bad war wirklich klein, aber der Werwolf war auch wirklich sehr groß.

„Ich bin auch kleiner und dünner als du" murmelte der junge Mann, welcher auf dem Rand der Duschkabine saß:  
"Du musst bedenken das ich hier jahrelang alleine gelebt habe."  
"Aber selbst das Bad in der Hütte war größer, und es war nicht meine Hütte gewesen. Der Vorbesitzer hatte auch darin alleine gewohnt."  
"Ach…wirklich" Harry betrachtete den Werwolf prüfend und neugierig während dieser immer dunkler um die Nase herum wurde:  
"Ich will gar nicht wissen was du mit dem Besitzer der Hütte gemacht hast."  
"Dasselbe was ein Bär macht wenn er die Höhle des anderen Bären will" brummte Fenrir leicht verlegen:  
"Aber das ist jetzt nicht das Thema der Diskussion, hier ist es zu eng. Komm raus aus dem Loch ich kriege ihr Platzangst."

Der Hütten-Klauende Pseudobär ging rückwärts aus dem Bad raus und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Harry folgte ihm und setzte sich neben seinen neuen Mitbewohner:  
"Es tut mir leid."  
"Du kannst nichts dafür" brummte der Werwolf missmutig:  
"Du warst allein, aber jetzt bin ich hier. Du hast selbst gesagt du willst unbedingt das ich bei dir einziehe. Und ich habe versprochen immer bei dir zu bleiben. Ich kann nicht von dir verlangen ein ganz neues Haus zu kaufen nur weil ich für dein Bad etwas zu groß geraten bin."  
Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, starrte seinen werwölfischen Freund einige Momente schweigend an und lächelte dann plötzlich.

„Wir gehen morgen zu einem Makler" beschloss er und erntete für diese Worte ein sehr erstauntes Schweigen.

_(Ich hab zur Zeit soviel Spaß an der Fanfic das ich noch bis fünf Uhr heute Morgen geschrieben hab. Ich hoffe das Ergebnis gefällt.)_


	9. Kapitel VIII

Kapitel VIII – Frühstück

Harry wachte langsam auf und spürte kräftige Arme die sich um ihn geschlungen hatten. Zögerlich öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte und stellte fest das er genau in der Position mit Fenrir im Bett lag wie sie sich am Abend hineingelegt hatten.

Ein Arm des Werwolfs lag unter Harrys Kopf, der andere auf dessen Brust. Es war als ob er den jungen Mann auch im Schlaf beschützen wollte und so sicher ging das ihm seine ehemalige Geisel auch nicht weggenommen wurde. Der Held konnte förmlich spüren wie sehr Fenrir ihn mochte, wie glücklich er in dessen Anwesenheit war.  
Und Harry war ebenso glücklich, fühlte sich absolut sicher und zufrieden.

Leise schnurrend kuschelte er sich eng an Fenrir und schloss die Augen wieder, noch ein wenig dösen und den Geruch seines Mitbewohners einatmen, besser konnte ein Morgen nicht beginnen.

Der Werwolf roch vor allem nach Blut, Wald und Erdboden. Dazwischen schien es noch den Duft von frisch gefallenem Schnee zu geben und das Vanilleduschgel was Fenrir am Abend benutzt hatte, fluchend über die viel zu kleine Duschkabine.

Der Arm, welcher auf der Brust des jungen Mannes gelegen hatte, bewegte sich und die Hand daran fing an über Harrys Arm zu streicheln. Anscheinend wachte Fenrir langsam auf, dessen Nase zuckte und dann öffneten sich tatsächlich die goldenen Augen.

„Du machst mich wach wenn du wach wirst" stellte der Werwolf müde fest.

„Ich hätte dich auch kitzeln können" schnurrte Harry vergnügt und erhielt ein Brummen als Antwort. Es war ja nicht so das Fenrir dieses „kitzeln" nicht mochte, aber er wollte es dem jungen Helden nicht zeigen…noch nicht. Sicher würde er sich eines Tages nicht mehr darüber beschweren aber so ein Werwolf wie er war nicht so leicht rumzukriegen wie es sich der junge Mann vielleicht gedacht hatte.

Irgendwie war es bemerkenswert, kein anderer Mensch hatte es vorher gewagt ihn so zu berühren oder gar mit ihm das Bett zu teilen.

Harry schien dies alles zu gefallen und er mochte den Werwolf wirklich, so richtig und aus tiefstem Herzen heraus.

Der Vernichter Voldemorts stand auf und begab sich ins Bad, Fenrir stand ebenfalls auf und sah in der Küche nach ob er ein Frühstück zubereiten konnte.

Schnell hatte er Eier und Speck gefunden, briet alles und versuchte so gut er es konnte den Tisch zu decken. Wenn er schon auf Harrys Kosten bei ihm lebte konnte er sich auch nützlich machen.

Als der erste Teller zu Boden fiel steckte der junge Mann den Kopf aus dem Bad raus und sah verwirrt in die Küche, sparte sich aber sein Kommentar und verschwand wieder im Bad.

Als die Schublade mit dem Besteck laut scheppernd auf den Boden knallte schaute Harry erneut heraus und hatte Rasierschaum im Gesicht. Wieder sagte er nichts, als dann aber auch noch die Pfanne mit dem Ei runter flog kam er aus dem Bad und sah sich das Desaster in der Küche schweigend an.

Fenrir spürte wie ihm das Blut rasend schnell in den Kopf schoss, er stand inmitten von Besteck, Scherben und Rührei…das war sicher kein schöner Anblick für den Hausherrn.

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und bereinigte das Chaos mit einem stummen Zauber, dann wollte er wieder ins Bad zurück.

„Halt" hielt sein Mitbewohner ihn auf, irgendwie war da was merkwürdig:  
"Wieso sagst du nichts dazu?"  
"Ich habe keine Lust auf eine Diskussion mit dir und ich will nicht mit dir streiten" erwiderte der junge Mann ruhig:  
"Und außerdem hast du es ja lieb gemeint."

Er lächelte sanft und ging ins Bad, wenig später kam er heraus und half Fenrir dabei Brötchen aufzubacken.

„Ich glaube nicht das wir streiten würden" murmelte der Werwolf und holte die Wurst aus dem Kühlschrank:  
"Und wenn doch dann würden wir sicher schnell eine Lösung finden."  
"Was wenn nicht? Ich kann sehr stur sein und du sicher sehr temperamentvoll."  
"Aber wenn wir eine Sache nicht ausdiskutieren und du über alles schweigst dann werden wir irgendwann explodieren" seufzte Fenrir und setzte sich mit seinem Mitbewohner an den Tisch.

„Du hast recht" Harry atmete tief durch:  
"Ich wäre für den Kompromiss das wir beim Einrichten des neuen Hauses auf deine Bedürfnisse mit achten und dann erstmal alles zusammen machen was das Kochen angeht."  
"Gute Idee" Fenrir griff gleichzeitig mit Harry nach einer besonders leckeren Wurst, jeder hatte ein Ende gepackt und es sah nicht so aus als ob einer der Beiden loslassen wollte.

Der Werwolf runzelte die Stirn und zog an der Wurst, der junge Held dachte aber nicht daran sie loszulassen.

„Diskutieren wir das aus" forderte Harry grinsend.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf ich brauche viel Fleisch" erklärte Fenrir ungeduldig, er wollte nicht diskutieren, er wollte die Wurst essen.

„Vollmond ist gerade erst vorbei, du bist in dieser Zeit mehr Mensch als Wolf" entgegnete der junge Held ruhig.

„Das mag bei Lupin so sein aber ich bin anders, ich bin immer mehr Wolf als Mensch."  
"Es ist noch andere Wurst da."  
"Diese hat einen höheren Fleischanteil."  
"Das glaube ich nicht" Harry zog an der Wurst aber Fenrir dachte nicht daran sie ihm zu überlassen.

„Wir könnten sie teilen" schlug der Werwolf missmutig vor, diesen Vorschlag hatte er nur gemacht um das Ganze zu beschleunigen, in Wirklichkeit wollte er nicht teilen.

„Sie ist sehr klein" wehrte der Held ab.

„Hast du keine zweite davon?"  
"Ich könnte später eine kaufen wenn du sie mir jetzt überlässt."  
Fenrir leckte sich über die Lippen und ließ die Wurst dann los. Harry grinste triumphierend und legte die Beute auf seinen Teller um nach dem Brot zu greifen. Hätte er sie doch nicht losgelassen, kaum hatte er das Brot genommen hörte er jemanden kauen, er sah auf seinen Teller und erkannte das die Wurst weg war.

Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Mitbewohner der gerade schluckte und seinen unschuldigsten Blick auflegte.

„Du kannst dir später eine kaufen" erklärte der Werwolf mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Der ehemalige Gryffindor sprang auf, kreischte wütend und machte einen kräftigen Satz über den Tisch rüber rauf auf seinen Mitbewohner. Dieser knallte mitsamt seines Stuhls nach hinten auf den Boden und stöhnte erschrocken auf.

Nun saß der Vernichter Voldemorts auf ihm.

„Du Arsch" brüllte Harry böse und packte Fenrirs Haare um kräftig daran zu ziehen.  
"Au verdammt" der ehemalige Entführer packte den jungen Mann an den Hüften und wollte ihn von sich runter heben aber Harry hielt sich an den Haaren des Werwolfs fest.

„Du bist ein elender Dieb" schimpfte der Held und zog an Fenrirs Nase bis dieser schmerzverzerrt aufheulte.

„Du verwechselst mich mit deinem wimmernden und winselnden Werwolfsfreund" knurrte der angeblich Schlimmste seiner Art:  
"Wenn ich etwas nicht bekomme was ich will dann hole ich es mir einfach."  
"Aber ich dachte wir sind Freunde" Harry ließ die Haare los um dem Werwolf eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, aber dieser packte die Hand bevor sie ihn erreichte und nahm dann auch die andere Hand, welche noch an seiner Nase zog.  
"Wir sind auch Freunde" er sah den jungen Mann mit einem Blick an der sogar Eisberge hätte zum schmelzen bringen können:  
"Wenn wir vom Makler zurück sind appariere ich in den Wald und hole ein Kaninchen, dann grillen wir es über dem Kamin. Was hältst du davon?"

Harry sah ihn einen Moment lang traurig an, dann nickte er und ließ sich einfach auf den Werwolf fallen um sich an ihn zu kuscheln.

„Hab ich dir weh getan" fragte Harry leise und Fenrir schüttelte nur den Kopf.


	10. Kapitel IX

Kapitel IX – Narcissa

„Zieh den Schal noch an" Harry legte seinem Mitbewohner einen schwarzen und angeblich sehr weichen Wollschal um den Hals und lächelte sanft. Jedenfalls hatte der Verkäufer ihn damals als sehr weich angepriesen, Harry selbst hatte ihn noch nicht getragen.

„Er kratzt" brummte der Werwolf, welcher wohl anderer Meinung als der Verkäufer war, und entledigte sich dem Kleidungsstück:  
"Ich friere selten und werde ebenso selten krank, das solltest du eigentlich wissen." Natürlich wusste Harry dies, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das unbändige Gefühl sich um seinen neuen Mitbewohner kümmern zu müssen.  
"Ja aber…" der junge Held unterbrach sich und nickte dann zustimmend:  
"Gehen wir einfach."

Er nahm die große Hand von Fenrir und hielt sie gut fest, dann apparierte er mit ihm in die Winkelgasse.

Es schneite, genau so wie an dem Tag an dem der Werwolf den Helden mit sich genommen hatte doch diesmal war es ein anderes Gefühl. Harry konnte endlich mal wieder so etwas wie Zuneigung empfinden, ehrliche und bedingungslose Zuneigung. Und das einem Menschen gegenüber der ebenso empfand und wahrscheinlich nie anders empfinden würde, egal was geschah.

Sie gehörten einfach zusammen, der junge Held wusste es ganz genau.

„Dort ist der Makler" er zeigte auf ein kleines Schaufenster neben dem ehemaligen Laden der Weasleys. In den Geschäftsräumen befand sich schon seit längerem ein Antiquitätenladen aber Harry hatte ihn noch nicht betreten. Vielleicht schämte er sich ein wenig dafür Ron das Geld damals nicht gegeben zu haben, aber andererseits hatte er auch nicht einen Knut verdient gehabt.

Fenrir dachte nicht im Traum daran die Hand seines jungen Mitbewohners loszulassen als sie zu dem Makler gingen und vor dem Schaufenster stehen blieben. Und Harry dachte ebenso wenig daran die Hand des Werwolfs loszulassen. Nachdenklich betrachteten sie beide die ausgehängten Angebote in dem kleinen Schaufenster.

„Zweistöckiges Haus in guter Lage" las Fenrir eins der Angebote vor:  
"Meer- und Waldnähe."  
"Ohne Garten mit einer Muggelautobahn vor der Nase" fügte Harry hinzu:  
"Ich kenn das Haus, hatte ich mir schon vor Jahren angesehen, anscheinend will es keiner haben. Besser wir gehen rein."

Sie betraten die Geschäftsräume und schon war der Makler bei ihnen, Fenrir brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und wusste sofort: Sollte er jemals Hunger auf einen Menschen bekommen würde dieser sein erstes Opfer sein.  
Er war klein, dick und schwitzte in seinem Anzug wie ein Troll beim Sex mit einem Riesen. Dazu wirkte er noch absolut schleimig und hinterhältig, sicher zockte er alte Damen und zitternde Opis schamlos ab.

„Mr. Potter, wie kann ich ihnen helfen" fragte er säuselnd und reichte Harry die Hand, welcher diese nur kurz drückte.

„Wir suchen ein Haus" erklärte der junge Mann ernst:  
"Etwas mit einem schönen großen Garten und am besten in der Nähe von einem Wald."  
Nun sah der Makler zu Fenrir hoch, direkt in die goldenen Augen und dann kreischte er auf.

„Greyback" schrie er entsetzt auf und rannte aus seinem Laden hinaus, ließ die beiden Haussuchenden alleine zurück.

Der Werwolf wurde von einer Sekunde auf die andere knallrot bis hinter die Ohren.

„Ich…" er wollte dem Fliehenden nach doch Harry hielt seine Hand fest.

„Lass ihn" bestimmte er:  
"Wir hätten sowieso kein anständiges Haus von ihm bekommen." Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war jedenfalls sehr gering gewesen, der Makler hatte keinen guten Ruf aber er war der einzige im ganzen magischen Großbritannien.

Der junge Held seufzte leise auf, die Flucht des Maklers war aber ein Beispiel dafür gewesen was noch auf sie zukam. Es würde sehr lange dauern bis sich die Menschen daran gewöhnt hatten das Fenrir nun zu ihnen gehörte, unter ihnen lebte. Und noch länger würde es dauern bis sie ihn vollkommen akzeptiert hatten, vielleicht war er dann schon lange tot…  
"Und wo kriegen wir dann ein Haus her" fragte der Werwolf besorgt und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, es war ihm sichtlich peinlich das er diese Wirkung auf den Makler gehabt hatte.

„Nun ich kenne jemanden der mir mal ein Haus angeboten hat" erinnerte sich der Vernichter Voldemorts:  
"Wir könnten mal fragen ob das Angebot noch steht."

*

"Malfoy Manor" der Werwolf sah hoch, über die weißen Mauern des riesigen Anwesens bis zu dem ebenso weißen Dach hoch. Er war schon oft an diesem Ort gewesen und hatte sich immer gefragt wieso die Besitzer sich mit soviel Weiß umgaben.

Sie waren doch den schwarzen Kräften schon immer zugetan gewesen, selbst nachdem feststand das sie dem dunklen Lord gar nicht so untertan gewesen waren wie es geheißen hatte.

Es schien eine Leidenschaft aller Slytherins zu sein, ob gut oder böse, sich mit der schwarzen Magie zu umgeben und es gab niemand anderes der sie so beherrschte wie die ehemaligen Angehörigen dieses Hauses.

Die meisten von ihnen beherrschten eben dieses Dunkle sogar so gut das es sie nicht in Versuchung führte dem Bösen zu erlegen.

„Ja ,ich würde gerne mit Narcissa sprechen" Harry strahlte eine seltsame Fröhlichkeit aus und wieder einmal fragte sich der Werwolf wie der Held es geschafft hatte den Malfoys klar zu machen das er etwas besonderes war und es gut war sich mit ihm anzufreunden.

Der junge Mann betätigte den Türklopfer und einen Moment später öffnete ein Hauself den Beiden die Tür.

„Ah Harry Potter" erklärte er mit knattriger Stimme:  
"Bei wem darf ich sie ankündigen?"  
"Ich möchte zu Narcissa, Giles" nickte Harry dem Hauselfen zu, Fenrir war erstaunt das sein Begleiter sogar den Namen des Elfen kannte. Nun sah der Elf zu dem großen Kerl und schien ihn dasselbe fragen zu wollen aber der Werwolf brummte ein „Ich auch" und somit war das Thema erledigt, Giles ließ die Beiden daraufhin ins Haus um dann zu verschwinden.

Im Eingangsbereich war alles genauso weiß wie damals als Fenrir das letzte Mal das Heim der Malfoys besucht hatte. Weiße Statuen, weißer Kamin, weiße Vorhänge und vor allem weiße Wände.

Dazwischen immer wieder die ein oder andere Goldverzierung, Fenrir hasste es abgrundtief.

„Der Kamin ist hübsch" Harry grinste frech und erntete ein leises aber alles sagendes Knurren. Der junge Held hatte genau gemerkt das Fenrir sich nicht wohl fühlte und dann auch sehr erleichtert war als sie in das Wohnzimmer der Malfoys gebeten wurden. Harrys Mitbewohner mochte es dunkel und gemütlich, weich am liebsten und ein wenig alt.

Im Wohnzimmer saß die Hausherrin in ihrem dunkelbraunen Sessel, vor dem Kamin, und hatte auf dem Tisch Plätzchen und Kakao für die Gäste stehen.

„Harry" freute sie sich und stand auf um die Hand des jungen Mannes zu schütteln:  
"Und Fenrir…mein Mann hat mir von dieser…Entführung…erzählt und was daraus geworden ist."  
Der Werwolf brummte nur und setzte sich auf das Sofa um sofort nach dem Kakao zu greifen.

„Was führt euch zu mir" fragte die Dame des Hauses während sie sich wieder setzte. Narcissa hatte es in der Schlacht schwer erwischt, einige Leiden hatte man ihr lassen müssen was dazu führte das sie oft tagelang das Haus nicht verlassen konnte.

An anderen Tagen hingegen sprang sie wie ein junges Reh umher und nutzte die geschenkte Zeit um entweder mit Lucius Sex zu haben oder einkaufen zu gehen.

Harry sah sofort das sie gerade wieder eine ihrer schlechten Phasen hatte und meist vertrieb sie sich diese Zeit damit zu backen oder irgendwas für ihre Lieben zu kochen.

Wenn sie überhaupt laufen konnte.

An dem Buch neben ihr erkannte der junge Mann das sie gerade nicht laufen konnte.  
"Du hattest mir doch vor Jahren dieses Haus angeboten…" fing Harry an und beobachtete wie sein Mitbewohner sich den Kakao aus dem Drei-Tage-Bart leckte.

„Ich habe auch gehört das Fenrir nun bei dir wohnt, da ist es natürlich klar das ihr ein größeres Haus braucht" stellte Narcissa fest, auch sie hatte es beobachtet und reichte dem Werwolf eine Serviette. Manieren waren bei den Malfoys sehr wichtig, Fenrir aber schien das nicht zu stören und fragte sich anscheinend was er mit der Serviette sollte.

Harry selbst achtete nur auf die Manieren die wichtig waren, wie zum Beispiel sich den Mund nicht unbedingt mit dem Ärmel abwischen…so etwas tat der Werwolf automatisch schon nicht.

Aber er benutzte sicher auch keine Serviette.

Er nahm das Tuch an sich und trank den restlichen Kakao aus, im nächsten Moment füllte sich seine Tasse wieder und er trank glücklich weiter.

Schon die winzigsten Dinge konnten das Leben des Werwolfs verschönern, Schokolade zum Beispiel, ein saftiges Steak…oder ein brennender Kamin. Harry hielt dies für eine wunderbare Eigenschaft und es machte ihn immer wieder erneut glücklich zu sehen wie sein Mitbewohner sich der kleinen Wunder erfreute.

„Ja, ich weiß ihr habt viele Häuser, welche ihr gar nicht benutzt. Ich würde euch gerne eins abkaufen. Eins was einem Wald nahe ist" erklärte der junge Mann während sein Freund sich der Kekse widmete. Er nahm jeden hoch um ihn auf seinen Schokoladenanteil zu untersuchen, legte sie dann wieder hin und entschied sich für den Letzten welchen er angepackt hatte.

Narcissa wurde blass, ihre Lippen fast durchsichtig davon das sie aufeinander gepresst wurden, als sie diese Schandtat sah. Wahrscheinlich landeten alle Kekse schnell im Müll wenn die Gäste gegangen waren.  
Auch so etwas störte Harry nicht, er nahm sich einen der Kekse und aß ihn genüsslich, Fenrir hingegen befreite sich mit seiner Serviette von den Krümeln.

Wenigstens etwas.

„Ich hab eins" erklärte Dracos Mutter mit kratziger Stimme:  
"Es ist sogar hier in Schottland, ein altes Ferienhaus der Malfoys. Wir benutzen es schon seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr und es ist nahe einem kleinen Wald." Narcissas Stimme war mit jedem Wort etwas leiser geworden, als würde sie es bezweifeln das die Beiden mit diesem Haus glücklich wurden.  
"Da ist doch ein Haken dran" knurrte Fenrir hinter seiner Tasse hervor.

„Es ist sehr renovierungsbedürftig" seufzte Narcissa:  
"Und sehr alt. Wir haben all die Jahre nichts dran getan, es einfach übersehen." Sie stand auf und griff nach dem Gehstock ihres Mannes, diesen hatte sie sich wohl ausgeliehen.

„Wir sollten es uns ansehen" beschloss sie und wollte los aber in diesem Moment war Fenrir auf den Beinen und hob sie einfach auf seine Arme.

„Wohin" knurrte er, anscheinend hatte er genau wie Harry gemerkt das es der Dame nicht gut ging.

Dracos Mutter quietschte einen Moment erschrocken auf, dann verkündete sie leicht zitternd die Apparierkoordinaten. Der junge Held hielt sich an Fenrir fest und apparierte sie dann alle drei direkt vor das Haus.

Es war in einem gruseligen Zustand und wie in einem schlechten Muggelfilm brach genau bei ihrer Ankunft eine der Fensterläden ab um krachend in den verkommenen Garten zu fallen. Aber es war ein Wald gleich hinter dem Haus, ein dunkler Wald der viele Tiere versprach und auch viele Orte um sich zu verstecken. Perfekt für einen Werwolf der gerne seiner Natur freien Lauf gab.

„Schlimmer als ich es in Erinnerung hatte" stellte Narcissa fest, sie wurde immer noch von Fenrir getragen und er schien nicht im Traum daran zu denken sie abzusetzen.

Langsam spürte Harry ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aufkommen, Narcissa war im genau richtigen Alter um sich von ihrem Mann zu trennen und noch mal zu heiraten. Sie konnte sogar noch ein Kind bekommen, und anscheinend genoss sie es von dem Werwolf getragen zu werden. Dazu kam die Tatsache das nicht sicher war ob sie Lucius wirklich liebte, immerhin war das Ganze damals arrangiert gewesen. Gut sie hatten immer noch Sex, ohne dabei Kinder zu zeugen, aber reines Verlangen war keine Grundlage für Liebe.  
Fenrir war groß, stark und gutaussehend…sicher war er der Traum vieler Frauen, wenn sie sich dann mal trauten. Und die Jahre an der Seite eines Todessers, bzw. Schein-Todessers, hatten Narcissa stark und tolerant gemacht.

Harry wurde eifersüchtig, er wollte auch von Fenrir getragen werden und ihm so nah sein. Seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust legen und einfach nur den Duft genießen, die Augen schließen und zu wissen das ihm nichts geschah.

Aber die ganze Zeit über hatte der Werwolf nichts anderes im Sinn als Narcissa bei der Besichtigung des Hauses herum zu tragen.

„Wir nehmen es" beschloss der junge Held dann als er die Größe des Bads für gut befunden hatte:  
"Das Renovieren übernehmen wir schon. Wie viel soll es kosten."  
"Wie viel hast du in deiner Tasche" fragte Narcissa mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht. Harry sah sie verwirrt an und holte drei Sickel und eine Galleone hervor.

„Das reicht" sie nahm ihm das Geld ab und zauberte Papiere herbei:  
"Bitte sehr, die Besitzerurkunde, das Haus gehör jetzt dir."  
Der Vernichter Voldemorts hielt vollkommen perplex die Urkunde in der Hand, befand sich aber schnell wieder in der Realität als Narcissa den Werwolf bat sie nach Hause zu bringen.

„Das mache ich" erklärte der junge Mann und nahm Dracos Mutter auf seine Arme:  
"Wir treffen uns zu hause."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und hinterließ einen sehr verwirrten Werwolf.


	11. Kapitel X

Kapitel X – Schlaf

"Harry" Fenrir Greyback, der immer noch am meisten Angst verbreitende Werwolf der ganzen magischen Welt, betrat mit einem toten Kaninchen das Haus. Lange würden sie in diesem kleinen Gebäude nicht mehr wohnen, dessen war er sich sicher. Einer anderen Sache war sich der Werwolf nicht so sicher, wieso war Harry mit Narcissa nach Hause und wieso war er die ganze Zeit über so Schweigsam gewesen?

Er hatte sich einfach nur still das Haus angesehen während Narcissa wenigstens einige Versuche gemacht hatte sich mit dem Werwolf zu unterhalten, und dieser hatte irgendwie versucht auch darauf einzugehen. Erfolgreich war das Ganze nicht gewesen, aber der Gedanke dahinter war im Grunde das was zählte. Sie würden sich nie sonderlich mögen da sie einfach zu verschieden waren, aber wenigstens hassten sie sich nicht.

Harry antwortete nicht, Fenrir fand ihn schlafend auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin liegend.  
Etwas womit der Werwolf nicht gerechnet hatte, der Junge hatte sich nicht mal ein Kissen geholt sondern nur den Kamin angezündet und war dann wohl eingeschlafen.  
Leise brachte er das Kaninchen in die Küche, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer und kniete sich vor Harry auf den Boden. Irgendwie war der Kleine ja süß, sehr sogar. Und auch sehr hübsch. Diese reine, zarte Haut und dieses weiche Haar. Dazu der schlanke Körper und diese tiefgrünen Augen…perfekt.

Vorsichtig, nur mit dem Zeigefinger, strich Fenrir dem jungen Mann eine Strähne fort die sich auf die Narbe gelegt hatte. Wenn er ihn beißen würde…nein, er würde Harry nie beißen. Dann wäre der doch stark und schnell, würde den Schutz von Fenrir nicht mehr brauchen und vielleicht sogar fort gehen um woanders seinen Instinkten freien Lauf lassen zu können.

Und Fenrir wollte Harry beschützen, für ihn da sein und ihn jede Nacht in den Armen halten nur damit der Junge sich sicher fühlte.

Die Nase des Helden zuckte aber die smaragdgrünen Augen öffneten sich nicht.

„Du bist da" brummte Harry leise, er schien es einfach zu wissen, und drehte Fenrir den Rücken zu:  
"Hast wohl noch einen Abstecher nach Malfoy Manor gemacht."  
"Ich war im Wald und…wieso sollte ich nach Malfoy Manor gehen, du hast doch Narcissa abgeliefert" nun war der Werwolf vollends verwirrt.

„Um sie zu pimpern" brabbelte der junge Mann aus dem Halbschlaf heraus und Fenrir unterdrückte einen erstaunten aber auch entsetzten Ausruf. Langsam ging ihm ein Licht auf, Harry war eifersüchtig…immerhin hatte er Narcissa die ganze Zeit getragen und sich mit ihr unterhalten. Jetzt dachte er, Fenrir würde sich der Dame noch mehr nähern und sie ihrem Mann entreißen, vielleicht für gemeinsame Nächte vor dem Kamin…

Sollte er lachen oder wegen dieser Unterstellung wütend werden?

Das war doch absolut lächerlich, er empfand nicht das Geringste für Narcissa und attraktiv war sie auch nicht gerade für ihn. Dazu mochte sie seine Manieren nicht.

Harry war es egal ob er sich rasierte oder nicht, ob er sich die Lippen ableckte oder Kekse begrapschte. Bei Dracos Mutter musste er wahrscheinlich, wie Lucius, jeden Tag im Anzug rumlaufen und für sein Steak Messer und Gabel benutzen.

„Idiot" brummte er und ging um das Kaninchen vorzubereiten.

Er und Narcissa, absolut lächerlich.

Der Junge, welcher gerade vor dem Kamin schlief, war dagegen vollkommen anders. Er mochte den Werwolf so wie er war, so grob und rau, so natürlich.

Er verlangte nur das man sich ordentlich verhielt, mehr nicht.

Knurrend zog Fenrir dem Kaninchen das Fell über die Ohren und nahm die Innereien raus, dann spießte er es auf dem Kaminstocher auf und trug es zum brennenden Feuer. Harry hatte sich nicht bewegt, aber seine Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten. Anscheinend war er nur in einem Halbschlaf.

„Magst du mich" fragte der Werwolf leise und hängte den Kaninchen spieß über das Feuer.

„Ja" brabbelte der junge Mann im Schlaf.

Was für eine lächerliche Frage, wahrscheinlich war der Held der einzige Mensch, welcher Fenrir mochte.

Er sollte etwas klügeres fragen, etwas was er sonst nie wieder beantwortet bekommen würde.

Neugierig beugte er sich über das Gesicht des ehemaligen Gryffindors und küsste ihn zart auf die Wange:  
"Liebst du mich?"  
"Ja" war die Antwort aus dem Halbschlaf und Fenrir schloss einen Moment tief durchatmend die Augen, dann beschloss er sich einfach dem Kaninchen zu widmen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fand er es gerade nicht mehr so gut genau diese Frage gestellt zu haben, er hätte die Antwort wahrscheinlich nie erfahren sollen.

Was machte er jetzt?  
Sollte er sich freuen oder ärgern?  
Verdammt, er war Fenrir Greyback und ging mit großen Schritten auf die sechzig zu!

Harry war zwanzig!

Nun gut, Fenrir war ein Werwolf und hatte sicher noch hundert Jahre vor sich, genau wie das Muggelgemisch Harry. Sie würden gemeinsam alt werden und sterben, so würde es sein.  
Aber das würde es auch wenn sie nicht einander liebten. Und Harry war nun mal der Held, wie würde es aussehen wenn er sich mit Fenrir zusammentat, okay er hatte sich schon mit ihm zusammen getan. Sie hielten sich schon an den Händen und waren immer zusammen unterwegs. Sie wohnten sogar zusammen. Wenn sie sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit küssten musste es keiner erfahren.  
Küssen…  
Der Werwolf drehte das Fleisch und sah zu dem schlafenden Jungen, er hatte schon ewig niemanden mehr geküsst. So richtig und voller Liebe, seit seiner Jugend schon nicht mehr. In der Schule war er einmal verliebt gewesen, alles so lange her…er seufzte leise auf und testete das Kaninchen, brauchte wohl noch ne Weile.

Verliebt, küssen und Sex.

Romantischer Sex.

Sicher war es das was Harry sich vorstellte.

Schmusen, kuscheln und romantischen Sex.

Dazwischen immer wieder heiße Küsse austauschen mit dem alten Wolf.

_Ich bin kein Schmusebär_, schoss es Fenrir durch den Kopf, er war ein Werwolf, ein Alphatier!

Er nahm sich was er brauchte und wenn er Sex hatte dann war dieser sicher nicht romantisch oder verschmust.  
Fenrir kniff die Augen zusammen, alles was er in der letzten Zeit mit Harry gemacht hatte war irgendwie schmusig und romantisch gewesen. Die Spaziergänge im Wald, das gemeinsame Schlafen im Bett, das rumtoben und rangeln…so was machten auch Verliebte.

Und der junge Mann war sicher nicht schlecht für ihn, er hatte einen guten Ruf…würde er Fenrirs Kinder austragen…

Kinder.  
Einen Sohn wünschte er sich schon lange und auch eine Tochter konnte eine gute Werwölfin werden, seine Gene wurden sicher vererbt. Und dazu die magische Begabung von Harry, das Kind würde etwas besonderes werden.

Ein Kind konnte etwas wunderbares sein, etwas einzigartiges und es konnte verdammt glücklich machen.

Mehr als Schokolade oder guter Sex.

Er konnte seinem Kind sogar die Jagd beibringen, selbst wenn seine Gene nicht weiter vererbt wurden.

Fenrir atmete tief durch, wenn er überhaupt noch zeugungsfähig war immerhin hatte er von Voldemort mehr Flüche abbekommen als so manch anderer.

Wie oft war er vom dunklen Lord mit Crucios durch die Gegend geschleudert worden wie ein alter Tennisball…das musste ja Spuren hinterlassen haben.

Bestimmt war er noch zeugungsfähig, er war ein großer böser Werwolf und die konnten immer Kinder zeugen.

Er nickte heftig und testete das Fleisch erneut.

Küssen…Sex…Kinder…zusammen alt werden.

All dies klang gar nicht mal so schlecht und dafür würde er auch gerne mal kuscheln und schmusen wenn das Harry unbedingt brauchte.

Das neue Haus war auch groß genug, und dahinter gleich ein Wald.

„Hey" er tippte den schlafenden Jungen an und erntete ein Zucken und Schnaufen:  
"Essen ist fertig."

Der Vernichter Voldemorts rappelte sich auf und sah Fenrir fragend an, irgendwie hatte dieser gerade einen sehr merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen.


	12. Kapitel XI

Kapitel XI – Tränen

"Lass mich das tragen" Fenrir nahm seinem Mitbewohner alles ab was dieser mit sich rumschleppte und erhielt dafür ein Schnaufen als Antwort, sofort hatte Harry die Sachen wieder in den Armen und brach ächzend darunter zusammen.

„Ich habe dir angeboten es zu tragen" der Werwolf grub den jungen Mann aus und half ihm auf die Beine.

Eine Woche war es nun schon her das sie das Haus von Narcissa bekommen hatten, nun trugen sie Tapeten und Teppiche zum Transportkamin um die eingekauften Sachen an den Bestimmungsort zu bringen.

Nur leider war der Transportkamin vor dem Einrichtungshaus und dorthin musste erstmal alles getragen werden was man besorgt hatte.  
"Wieso lassen wir es nicht schweben" Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aber Fenrir war schneller, er hatte alles auf seine Arme gehoben und war schon wieder unterwegs zum Kamin.

Der junge Held lief ihm nach und erreichte gleichzeitig mit ihm das Ziel. Sie legten die Sachen hinein und Harry sprach den Transportzauber darauf, die Sachen verschwanden und kamen sicher sofort in ihrem neuen Heim an. Es war eins der ersten Dinge die sie getan hatten, den Kamin ans Flohnetzwerk anschließen. Schon alleine den Umzug an sich würde es erleichtern.

„Und jetzt wir" erklärte der junge Mann voller Tatendrang und wollte in den Kamin, aber Fenrir hielt ihn auf.  
"Du weißt ich mag das nicht, lass uns apparieren" der Werwolf hob den Helden auf seine Arme und schon standen sie vor dem Haus, Harry wollte runter aber sein Mitbewohner ließ ihn nicht. Stattdessen trug er ihn ins Haus und setzte ihn im zukünftigen Wohnzimmer ab.

Der junge Held wurde knallrot, sein Angebeteter hatte ihn gerade über die Schwelle getragen…eigentlich sollte man das doch kurz nach der Hochzeit tun.

Aber es war wahrscheinlich das sich Fenrir nichts dabei gedacht hatte…heiraten…sie würden sich noch nicht mal küssen. Da konnte Harry warten bis er schwarz wurde. Niemals würde etwas anderes zwischen ihnen geschehen als freundschaftliche Zuneigungsbeweise.

Auch wenn er zugeben musste das der Werwolf in den letzten Tagen sehr schmusebedürftig geworden war. Sie kuschelten länger morgens im Bett, sie kuschelten auch länger abends vor dem Kamin. Eigentlich kuschelten sie nur noch.

Und zwei Tage zuvor hatte Fenrir sogar geschnurrt! Er war einfach zu Harry vor den Kamin gekommen und hatte ihn wie eine rollige Katze angeschnurrt bis dieser ihn in empfang genommen hatte zum kuscheln und kraulen.  
Langsam wurde Harry das alles ziemlich unheimlich.

Vielleicht wollte Fenrir den Helden ja besänftigen weil er sich in irgendwen verliebt hatte und nun Angst bekam vor die Tür gesetzt zu werden.

Oh hoffentlich nicht, der junge Mann fühlte sich plötzlich so leer und frierend…vielleicht doch Narcissa.

„Du wirst blass" stellte Fenrir fest und strich ihm zart über die Haare, aber Harry ging einige Schritte zurück und murmelte etwas davon das er die Tapeten anzaubern würde. Dann lief er die Treppen hoch in den ersten Stock, da war doch irgendetwas sehr merkwürdig.

Alles war anders geworden in dieser einen Woche. Fenrir bemühte sich um den jungen Mann, versuchte ihm einen ersten Schritt abzuringen aber stattdessen schien sich der Held immer weiter vom Werwolf zu entfernen.

Das war nicht das was er im Sinn gehabt hatte, eigentlich wollte er nur hören wie Harry ihm im wachen und klaren Zustand sagte das er Fenrir liebte.

Mehr wollte er gar nicht.

Vielleicht war es ja einfach keine gute Idee, vielleicht durfte er nicht warten sondern sollte selbst etwas zu dem Thema sagen.  
Gerade wollte er Harry hinterher als Draco Malfoy das Haus betrat.

Er trug eine alte Jeans und ein ebenso altes Hemd.

„Ich wurde eingeladen zum helfen" erklärte er:  
"Wo ist Harry?"  
Fenrir zeigte missmutig nach oben, der Ex-Freund, der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
Draco ging die Stufen in den ersten Stock hoch und der Werwolf folgte ihm lautlos schleichend, vielleicht redeten sie nur aber vielleicht frischten sie auch alte Gefühle wieder auf.

Dann würde Fenrir den Sohn von Lucius packen, aufschlitzen und die Eingeweide an Blaise Zabini schicken. Der würde die Eingeweide seines untreuen Geliebten sicher gerne grillen und…nein wahrscheinlich nicht.

Draco verschwand in einem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, der Werwolf legte sein Ohr daran um zu lauschen. Eigentlich hätte er auch im Nebenzimmer sein können um es zu hören, aber so war es traditioneller. Fenrir hielt derweil sehr viel von Traditionen.

Verdammt, Harry rief doch nicht einfach einen Malfoy zum helfen, Malfoys renovierten nie…Draco hätte einen Hauselfen geschickt damit der seinem besten Freund half.

Da war irgendwas anderes zu Gange.

„Du siehst aus wie zwanzig Voldemorts auf einmal" stellte der Sohn von Narcissa fest und schon schluchzte Harry auf, Hölle. Absolut tiefste und dunkelste Hölle welche sich vor Fenrir gerade auftat, sein geliebter Harry weinte.

Der Werwolf war nahe dran die Tür aufzureißen und reinzustürmen um seinen Angebeteten zu trösten, aber er musste sich beherrschen sonst erfuhr er nie was los war.

„Hör auf zu heulen, der Kerl da unten hört sogar eine Stecknadel in Hogsmeade von hier aus fallen" ächzte Draco atemlos und schien seinem Kumpel ein Taschentuch zu reichen denn dieser schnäuzte nur einen Moment später in etwas hinein.

„Er kommt eh nicht hoch, sicher denkt er nur an sein Liebchen" schluchzte Harry auf und schon wollte Fenrir wieder rein, aber noch beherrschte er sich:  
"Er hat sicher jemanden und ist nur so lieb zu mir weil er denkt ich werfe ihn sonst raus."  
Oh bei Merlin, er hatte alles falsch gemacht und somit den total falschen Eindruck hinterlassen.

„Vielleicht hat er auch seine Gefühle für dich entdeckt" überlegte Draco, seit wann war der denn so schlau?

„Niemals" heulte Harry auf:  
"Ich bin doch in seinen Augen nur ein Häufchen Elend und er ist nur da weil er es versprochen hat."  
Und schon war Fenrir im Zimmer. Er hatte die Tür aus den Angeln gerissen und stellte sie nun sorgsam ab.

„Raus" knurrte er Draco an:  
"Verschwinde nach Hause sonst erzähle ich Zabini das du dich von Snape und Lupin durchnehmen lässt."

Eine erfundene Lüge konnte immer noch eine gute Drohung sein.  
"Das glaubt er dir nie" ächzte der Blondschopf entsetzt.  
"Willst du es ausprobieren" knurrte Fenrir böse und schon war Draco verschwunden.

Harry saß in einer Ecke und hielt zitternd ein grün-silbernes Taschentuch in den Händen.  
"Das ist kein schönes Taschentuch" brummte der Werwolf und hockte sich vor den jungen Mann, nahm ihm das Tuch ab und griff in dessen Hosentasche um ein anderes herauszuziehen. Er wusste genau das Harry das Tuch, welches Fenrir ihm einst gegeben hatte, ständig mit sich rumschleppte.

Damit wischte er nun die Tränen aus dem rot geweinten Gesicht des Helden und sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich habe niemanden" erklärte er fast knurrend, schon allein die Unterstellung:  
"Ich habe weder Sex mit Narcissa noch mit sonst einem anderen Menschen. Und ich bin lieb zu dir weil ich es so will und weil du es mir wert bist."  
"Aber du bist lieber als sonst."  
"Wirklich…" er hob eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen, dann schmunzelte er:  
"Ist das schlimm?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, natürlich genoss er es wenn sich Fenrir um ihn kümmerte.

„Gut" er richtete sich auf und zog den jungen Mann mit sich hoch, aber anstatt ihn auf die Beine zu stellen hob er ihn schon wieder hoch auf seine Arme.

Ihre Nasen berührten sich als Harry seine Arme um den Hals des Werwolfs schlang, sofort spürte er wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

Nur einige Millimeter noch und sie könnten sich küssen. Aber es war mehr zwischen ihnen als nur diese Millimeter, Fenrir suchte sicher einen richtigen Mann oder noch schlimmer eine Frau.

Harry war eine Heulsuse, schwach und weich. Er hatte all seine Kraft in der Schlacht gelassen, es hatte nur gereicht um sich selbst am Leben zu erhalten und das von Voldemort zu nehmen.

Nun wollte er nur noch beschützt werden, selbst von seinem Entführer hatte er dies erhofft und sogar bekommen.

Fenrir wollte sicher nicht so jemanden, irgendwann war er Harry leid und verzog sich…vielleicht in die Arme von einem anderen Werwolf oder ähnlichem.

„Lass uns die Tapeten anzaubern" murmelte der junge Mann traurig und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Werwolfs. Es würde nie so werden wie er es sich wünschte und als er die Treppe runter getragen wurde schienen all seine Träume mit jeder Stufe zu zerplatzen.

„Ich glaube das verschieben wir auf Morgen" brummte der Werwolf und apparierte mit Harry auf dem Arm in das Haus welches sie noch bewohnten. Viele Sachen waren schon in Kisten eingepackt, aber der Teppich lag zum Beispiel noch vor dem Kamin und das Bett sah so aus wie sie es am Morgen verlassen hatten.

Fenrir entzündete das Feuer mit einem Zauber und setzte den jungen Mann davor ab, dann machte er es sich neben ihm gemütlich.

„Wir sollten reden" sprudelte es aus Harry plötzlich heraus, hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Und über was wollte er eigentlich reden?

Über seine Gefühle?  
Oh bitte nicht, Fenrir würde sicher sofort ausziehen und in seine Hütte im Wald wieder einziehen.

Die Augenbrauen des Werwolfs hoben sich und die goldenen Augen sahen den ehemaligen Gryffindor neugierig an.

Was nun wohl kam?

Vielleicht die erhoffte Liebeserklärung…

„Vielleicht…vielleicht…" wimmerte Harry und schon wieder rollten ihm Tränen aus den Augen:  
"Wir sollten uns trennen."  
Stille trat ein, nur das Schluchzen und leise Weinen des jungen Mannes war zu hören.

„Wieso" fragte der Werwolf dann verwirrt, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er wollte sich sicher nicht von Harry trennen, auch wenn dieser ihm aus vollstem Herzen sagen würde das er ihn nicht liebte würde Fenrir bleiben wollen.

„Ich…ich bin so schwach, du sollst nicht dein ganzes Leben damit verbringen mich zu beschützen und ich…ich mag dich einfach zu sehr. Ich fange an etwas von dir zu erwarten was du mir sicher nie geben wirst."  
Harry sah zitternd auf seine Hände und Fenrir seufzte auf, das war es also, es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln.

Anscheinend musste er das selbst in die Hand nehmen.

Er packte den weinenden Helden an den Hüften und setzte ihn auf sich, zog ihn so eng an sich wie es nur möglich war. Dabei berührten sich wieder ihre Nase und Harry wurde rot um die Wangen herum.  
Wieder trennte sie nur Millimeter von einander.

„Wenn ich nicht wollen würde das du schwach bist hätte ich schon längst etwas dagegen getan" hauchte der große Werwolf gegen die Lippen des jungen Mannes:  
"Und wenn ich dich nicht gerne beschützen würde dann hätte ich mich nicht ein einziges Mal in dieses kleine Bad gezwängt, sondern wäre in meine Hütte zurückgekehrt. Ich bin so gerne bei dir und ich will für immer bei dir bleiben. Ich will mit dir jede Nacht im Bett schlafen und abends vor dem Kamin kuscheln. Ich will sogar in meinen Vollmondnächten bei dir sein anstatt in irgendwelchen Wäldern die Rehe zu erschrecken. Du hast mich verändert und ich mag es."

Harry schloss die Augen, schien zu überlegen was er darauf sagen sollte aber kam nicht dazu auch nur ein Wort auszusprechen denn plötzlich…

Er schnappte nach Luft, war das gerade ein Kuss gewesen, und wenn ja wieso fühlte er sich gerade so verdammt erregt?  
Das einzige was er gespürt hatte waren Blitze die durch seinen ganzen Körper zuckten und in seinen unteren Körpergegenden ihr Ziel fanden, Fenrir war auf einmal auch so verschwommen.

„Alles okay" brummte der Werwolf besorgt.

„Noch mal" forderte der junge Mann ihn auf, hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?  
Wie in Trance spürte er die rauen Lippen, welche sich auf seine legten und dann wieder diese Blitze, ihm wurde im Sekundentakt abwechselnd heiß und kalt.

Er konnte den Kuss ja kaum erwidern, das musste ein verdammter Traum sein.

„Harry…" ein zarter Kuss auf seinen Hals holte den jungen Mann in die Realität zurück, aber er saß ja immer noch auf Fenrirs Schoß, war das etwa kein Traum gewesen?  
"Dein Herz schlägt so wild" stellte der Werwolf fest.

Harry lauschte, tatsächlich erkannte er in diesem Moment das sein Herz so laut und schnell schlug das es wahrscheinlich sogar im Bad noch zu hören war.

Und nicht nur sein Herz pochte, vorsichtig glitt sein Blick nach unten und schon schoss ihm all das Blut was sich unten befunden hatte hoch in den Kopf.  
Mit einem Fluchtgedanken im Kopf fiel er nach hinten, waren da nicht eben noch Arme gewesen die das verhindert hatten?

Egal, schnell rappelte er sich auf und suchte einen Ort um sich und die große Peinlichkeit zu verstecken.

„Harry was soll das" der Werwolf stand auf und hob die Bettdecke an unter der der Fliehende verschwunden war:  
"Ich hab jetzt keine Lust auf Spielchen. Es ist spät und mein Körper verlangt nach dem was deiner auch will. Also raus aus den Klamotten, dann können wir ins Bett. Nur schlafen werden wir sicher nicht."  
"Fenrir" kam es unter der Decke hervor:  
"Beschreib es nicht so."  
"Wie soll ich es sonst beschreiben? Ich bin fünfundfünfzig Jahre alt, ich habe kein Lust mehr darauf wie ein Teenager rumzufiepen und rote Ohren zu bekommen. Und das was ich eben bei dir gerade erlebt habe sagt mir das du auch keine Zeit verlieren willst."

Er zog den jungen Mann aus dem Bett raus und fing an dessen Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Fenrir" ächzte Harry und zappelte um sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien, was ihm natürlich nicht gelang. Aber hey…der Werwolf wollte Sex, eindeutig.  
"Erst musst du mir sagen das du mich liebst" bestimmte der Held und hielt die Hände seines Angebeteten so gut es ging fest:  
"Und lüg mich nicht an weil du gerade scharf bist. Ich will die Wahrheit hören."  
Wieder wurde es still in dem kleinen Haus, aber diesmal war wirklich nur das Feuer im Kamin zu hören. Es würde sicher bald ausgehen aber dann war ihnen trotzdem immer noch sehr warm…vorausgesetzt Fenrir sagte nun das richtige.

„Ich liebe dich" erklärte der Werwolf plötzlich und seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich rau:  
"Ich weiß nicht mehr wann ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Irgendwann zwischen dem Moment wo du mich verstanden hast und Vollmond, vielleicht auch schon eher. Ich konnte und wollte nur nicht wahrhaben das mich irgendjemand lieben könnte."  
Harry schniefte, es war lange her das er so etwas Schönes hatte gesagt bekommen.  
"Nicht weinen, los Sex…" Fenrir zog wieder an dem Hemd und diesmal ließ der junge Mann es zu.


	13. Kapitel XII

Kapitel XII – Wahrheit

„Fenrir" eine kalte Nase rieb sich am Hals des Werwolfs warm. Zarte Hände strichen über seine Rücken und kitzelten ihn so angenehm.

„Mmh" brummte dieser im Halbschlaf.

„Geht das jetzt jedes Mal so" hauchte die Stimme des jungen Mannes gegen die Haut des Älteren.

„Wieso" brummte dieser aufwachend.

„Weil mir mein Hintern wehtut" maulte die Stimme nun anklagend und im nächsten Moment wurde Harry Potter von zwei goldenen Augen vorwurfsvoll angesehen.

„Ich hab vor jedem Mal gefragt ob wir aufhören sollen, aber du hast gesagt das du weitermachen willst."  
Harry wurde rot und rutschte tiefer unter die Decke so das nur noch seine Augen und der wilde Haarschopf rausschauten.

„Ich…ähm…" brabbelte er verlegen und Fenrir lachte dunkel, dann zog er den jungen Mann wieder hoch um ihn rau zu küssen. Die Küsse des Werwolfs waren immer rau, fordernd unheimlich zärtlich. Er war eben ein Mann, ein richtiger Kerl und Harry genoss diese Tatsache in jeder Sekunde.

„Wir müssen heute im Haus weitermachen" erklärte Fenrir ernst:  
"Ohne Unterbrechung. Und dann müssen wir die Möbel einkaufen, ich will endlich in unser neues Heim einziehen. Ich glaube ich werde schon schlanker weil sich mein Körper dieser Duschkabine anpassen will."  
"Dann sollten wir uns wirklich beeilen" lachte Harry fröhlich und schmiegte sich an seinen ehemaligen Entführer:  
"Wir müssen ein besonders großes Bett kaufen, eins das sehr stabil ist."  
Er sah zur Seite, die Matratze unter ihnen lag auf dem Boden und das Bettgestell war zu den Seiten hin weg gebrochen. Irgendwann im Laufe der vergangenen Nacht hatte das Bett die Belastung einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten und war unter ihnen zusammen geklappt.

„Ich bin unschuldig" flötete der Werwolf und stand auf um sich hoffentlich das letzte Mal in das winzige Bad zu begeben.

*

„Das ist also das neue Möbelhaus was in Hogsmeade eröffnet hat" Harry betrachtete das mehr oder weniger große Gebäude nachdenklich. Im Laufe der Jahre war aus dem winzigen Dorf nahe von Hogwarts eine Kleinstadt geworden, viele Geschäfte hatten sich in der Einkaufsstraße niedergelassen und es wurden jedes Jahr mehr.

Direkt neben dem Möbelhaus gab es einen Supermarkt und neben diesem war ein Kaufhaus für Bekleidung.

Jedes dieser Geschäfte war eine Bereicherung für die Bewohner, Lehrer und Schüler, aber besonders für die Geschäftsinhaber da diese in Hogsmeade sogar mehr verdienten als in der Winkelgasse.

Mittlerweile konnte man sogar schon seine Schulbücher in der kleinen Stadt kaufen, nur für die Zauberstäbe musste man noch in die Winkelgasse.

Aber auch diese war immer noch gut besucht, im Grunde ging es beiden Standorten sehr gut.

„Ich hoffe es ist von innen größer als es von außen aussieht" brummte der Werwolf neben dem Helden, er hatte sich so in seinen Umhang gehüllt das man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Noch einmal wollte er das Desaster wie im Maklerbüro nicht erleben, Harry hielt seine Verhüllung aber für übertrieben. Die Leute mussten sich daran gewöhnen das er nun mal da war und das konnten sie nicht wenn sie ihn nicht sahen.

Der junge Held nahm die Hand seines geliebten Werwolfs und betrat mit ihm den Laden, tatsächlich schien er von innen größer zu sein als es von außen den Anschein gehabt hatte.

Es war auf jeden Fall zweistöckig.

Im unteren Bereich gab es alles fürs Wohnzimmer, Arbeitszimmer und Schlafzimmer. Im oberen Bereich alles für die Küche und das Bad.  
"Ich will ein großes Sofa" erklärte Harry und ließ sich auf eines in der angestrebten Größe fallen. Er federte hoch und runter, Fenrir beobachtete ihn schmunzelnd dabei und setzte sich dann neben ihn.

„Ich glaube dieses ist etwas zu groß für unser Wohnzimmer." Eigentlich gab es zwei Wohnzimmer in dem neuen Haus, jedenfalls zwei Räume mit jeweils einem Kamin aber es war sofort klar gewesen das der obere Kaminraum das Schlafzimmer werden würde. Fenrir schien den Kamin unbedingt zu benötigen und auch Harry hatte sich schon drang gewöhnt. Wie es wohl im Sommer werden würde? Da konnten sie das Feuer sicher nicht die ganze Nacht brennen lassen.

„Dann eben ein mittelgroßes Sofa" der Vernichter Voldemorts stand auf und ging zu einem anderen Exemplar, der Werwolf folgte ihm und setzte sich erneut neben ihn.  
"Es ist grün" stellte er fest.

„Sicher genau deine Farbe als ehemaliger Slytherin."  
"Ich war nicht in Slytherin."

Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter und starrte seinen Geliebten mit offenem Mund an. Hatte er das tatsächlich gerade gehört?

Er kniff sich in den Arm, also ein Traum war das gerade nicht gewesen.

„Nein kein Traum" erklärte Fenrir ruhig:  
"Aber ich werde dir sicher nicht sagen in welchem Haus ich stattdessen war."  
"Aber…aber…" stotterte der junge Mann, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Normalerweise war es ihm ja auch egal gewesen, ob Slytherin oder sonst was. Aber er hatte wirklich fest damit gerechnet das Fenrir einst im Haus der Schlangen gelernt hatte. Welches Haus dann? Ravenclaw…sicher nicht, Fenrir war zwar im Laufe der Jahre sehr weise geworden aber die Klugheit hatte er nicht gerade mit Löffeln gefressen. Hufflepuff, okay er benahm sich oft wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen aber das musste ja nichts heißen. Er war zwar auch fleißig und loyal aber aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte er nicht wie ein ehemalige Hufflepuff. Zum Schluss blieb da nur noch Gryffindor übrig…

„Er war ein Gryffindor gewesen" erklärte plötzlich eine Stimme und der Kopf von Severus Snape tauchte zwischen den Beiden auf. Der Zaubertränkemeister stützte sich grinsend auf der Sofalehne ab und wurde dann schnell aber ernst weil er von goldenen Augen förmlich aufgespießt wurde.

„Ich sollte dich fressen" knurrte der Werwolf böse:  
"Aber du schmeckst bestimmt nach den stinkenden Tränken die du täglich in deinem Loch zusammenbraust."  
"Du frisst keine Menschen, Greyback" brummte Severus böse:  
"Was macht ihr hier?"  
"Wir suchen Möbel aus" Harry hatte seine Sprache wieder gefunden, Fenrir war also im selben Haus wie er gewesen. Gryffindor…nun gut, nicht jeder Gryffindor hatte eine Laufbahn auf der Seite der Guten eingeschlagen deswegen war es nicht außergewöhnlich das auch Fenrir sich zu den Bösen begeben hatte. Aber er hatte einen besseren und wichtigeren Grund gehabt wie zum Beispiel Peter Pettigrew.

„Ich hab von Lucius gehört das ihr eins seiner alten Häuser bezieht" nickte der Lehrer ernst:  
"Und ich habe von Draco gehört das zwischen euch mehr läuft als nur Freundschaft."  
Harry wurde so schnell knallrot das ihm schwindelig wurde, und auch sein geliebter Werwolf wurde rot um die Wangen herum.

„Wenn das Remus mitkriegt…er weiß es noch nicht aber er wird nicht begeistert sein" brummte Severus ernst:  
"Er wird kommen und dich häuten, Greyback, und dann wird er deine Eingeweide fressen noch bevor du überhaupt daran denken kannst dich zu wehren."  
"Du übertreibst" ächzte der junge Held atemlos, er wollte auf keinen Fall das die beiden Werwölfe schon wieder auf einander losgingen. Und erst recht nicht wegen ihm und der Tatsache das er Fenrir liebte.

„Er kriegt meine Eingeweide nicht" der große Werwolf stand auf und zog Harry ebenfalls auf die Beine:  
"Ich bin wesentlich stärker als ich, wenn er ankommt blas ich ihm mit einem Schlag das Licht aus und er wacht erst wieder auf wenn wir über alle Berge sind."  
"Und dann kommt er uns nach" schimpfte Harry:  
"Wir können das nicht immer so regeln. Und was ist wenn wir mal heiraten, ich will ihn als Brautvater und nicht als Bräutigam- Verprügler. Wir gehen jetzt hoch zur Schule und ihr redet mit einander."  
Der Retter der magischen Welt packte die Hand des Schrecken der magischen Welt und zog ihn aus dem Laden heraus, Severus folgte ihnen grinsend.  
Aber auf halben Weg zur Schule hoch blieb Fenrir plötzlich stehen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das verschieben" brummte er:  
"Wir wollten doch Möbel kaufen."  
"Sicher das er in Gryffindor war" fragte Harry neugierig seinen ehemaligen Lehrer:  
"Sieht mir gerade irgendwie nach Hufflepuff aus."  
"Vielleicht ein Irrtum des Huts" überlegte Severus grinsend und empfing sofort einige tödliche Blicke vom Werwolf.

„Ich war in Gryffindor und es war kein Irrtum" knurrte er böse und ging weiter, ihm war die ganze Sache nicht geheuer. Remus hasste ihn und würde das auch zum Ausdruck bringen, wahrscheinlich würde er seinen alten Widersacher wieder einmal angreifen.

Und genau darauf hatte er wenig Lust, gerade weil er wusste das Harry an Lupin hing und ihn sehr verehrte. Fenrir konnte sich nicht richtig gegen die Angriffe wehren da er den anderen Werwolf ja nicht verletzen wollte. Wäre Harry nicht mit diesem Kerl befreundet hätte er ihm schon längst gezeigt was es bedeutete Fenrir anzugreifen und welche Konsequenzen es haben konnte.

Sie betraten die Schule und scheinbar instinktiv nahm Harry die Hand seines Geliebten fester in seine, lehnte sich beim Gehen an dessen Arm an.

Er hatte das Gebäude seit dem Ende der Schlacht nicht mehr betreten und alles in den Mauern und Gewölben schien noch daran zu erinnern was für ein Leid an diesem Ort einmal geschehen war. Fenrir brummte leise, er wollte zurück in das Möbelgeschäft oder am besten noch weiter weg.

Sie erreichten die Kerker und Severus öffnete die Tür zu den Privaträumen welche er mit Remus bewohnte.

„Ich hab Besuch mitgebracht" verkündete er beim Eintreten aber er hätte es auch lassen können, der jüngere Werwolf hatte Fenrir schon wahr genommen und knurrte wie ein alter Hund vor seiner Henkersmahlzeit.

„Harry" begrüßte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler grinsend:  
"Und der stinkende…"  
"Remus" unterbrach der junge Held den ehemaligen Lehrer:  
"Hör auf damit."  
"Er hat mich gebissen" klagte Remus sofort wieder:  
"Und das nur weil er meinen Vater nicht mochte."  
"Dein ach so toller Vater hat mich gejagt wie ein Kaninchen" fauchte Fenrir sofort und strich sich die Kapuze vom Umhang runter:  
"Egal aus welchem Loch ich meine Nase rausstreckte, er war sofort da und hat mir Flüche an den Hals gezaubert."  
"Du warst ja auch nicht gerade ein freundlicher Zeitgenosse gewesen" schimpfte Remus böse:  
"Nicht nur das du mit Voldemort gemeinsame Sache gemacht hast, du hast auch Menschen gefressen."  
"Ich habe nie einen Menschen gefressen, ich weiß nicht welcher Idiot auf die Idee gekommen ist ich würde Menschen fressen" schimpfte der ältere Werwolf nun und Severus ging um Tee für Harry zu kochen denn dieser hatte es sich mittlerweile in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht.

„Du wolltest Hermine fressen" schimpfte nun auch der jüngere Werwolf.

„Ich wollte ihr Angst machen, verdammt ich war der Böse in dieser Sache."  
Harry schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und nahm den gebrachten Tee dankbar in Empfang. Wahrscheinlich würden sich die Beiden noch einige Zeit anschreien und dann endlich schweigen. Hoffentlich…natürlich konnte es auch sein das sie sich irgendwann an die Gurgel gingen aber dann würde mindestens Severus etwas dagegen unternehmen da er seine Einrichtung schützen wollte.

„Und nur weil du Stress mit meinem Vater hattest musstest du mich beißen" keifte Remus nun:  
"Wieso hast du ihn nicht gebissen?"  
"Weil er ein Kerl wie ein Bär war und ich ein halbes Hemd von 25 Jahren! Der hätte mich doch auseinander genommen wenn ich angekommen wäre. Außerdem war ich gerade ein Wolf und hab nur auf Rache gesinnt."  
"Was für Rache, er hat dich doch nie erwischt."  
"Doch er hatte mich vorher erwischt" Fenrir zog sein Hemd aus und präsentierte Remus die Narben auf seinem Rücken:  
"Er hat mich zwischen zwei Bäume gebunden und drei Tage hängen lassen mit einer verzauberten Peitsche die alle zwei Minuten auf mich einschlug. Dann wollte er eigentlich kommen um mich zu töten aber er hat den Vollmond vergessen, deswegen konnte ich mich befreien." Er zog sein Hemd wieder an und knöpfte es brummend zu. Harry konnte nicht anders, er stellte sich vor wie der junge Fenrir gepeinigt zwischen zwei Bäumen hing und auf den Tod wartete…grausam.

Er schauderte und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von dem Tee.

Remus schwieg, Fenrir hatte keinen Grund ihn anzulügen und aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte er ihm wirklich. Sein Vater war kein netter Mensch gewesen, er hatte nicht nur Werwölfe gejagt sondern auch andere Wesen welche nicht in sein Konzept passten. Und als Remus dann auch zum Werwolf geworden war hatte er auch nicht mehr in dessen Konzept gepasst.

„Ich bin auch nicht freiwillig zum Werwolf geworden" brummte der Ältere der beiden Vollmondwesen:  
"Es ist hier in Hogwarts passiert. Irgendein Idiot aus meinem Jahrgang hatte gemeint seinen Mut zu beweisen und ist in den verbotenen Wald gerannt. Und ich hatte geglaubt ihn beschützen zu müssen und bin hinterher. Es war Vollmond gewesen und da hat mich halt einer erwischt während mein ach so toller Freund kreischend zurück gerannt ist. Kein Werwolf wird freiwillig zum Werwolf aber man muss damit lernen umgehen zu können. Ich hab es getan und du nicht. Ich hab einen junge knackigen Harry und du hast einen alten, stinkenden Zaubertränkemeister."  
"Hey" knurrte Severus böse.

„Was meinst du damit" Remus ahnte böses.

„Wir haben beschlossen unsere Beziehung etwas zu vertiefen" erklärte Harry ruhig vom Sessel her…ein dumpfer Knall ertönte, und zwar in dem Moment in dem Remus Lupin ohnmächtig umfiel.


	14. Kapitel XIII

Kapitel XIII – Trennung

Es gibt in der englischen Sprache ein Sprichwort für jemanden der tief in der Klemme sitzt. Wortwörtlich heißt es übersetzt: „Den Wolf an den Ohren festhalten."

Fenrir Greyback fühlte sich in diesem Moment sehr bei den Ohren gepackt, oder hielt er vielleicht gerade die Ohren von Harry? Wahrscheinlich war es so rum, denn der junge Mann war gerade stinksauer. Mitten im Kaufhaus hatte Harry James Potter einen Wutausbruch und schrie seinen geliebten Werwolf an. Er benutzte einige unschöne Wörter wie „winselnder Welpe" oder „Vegetarier", jeden anderen hätte Fenrir wahrscheinlich dafür ausgeweidet das er ihm so etwas an den Kopf warf. Aber derjenige der da gerade brüllte und schimpfte war das einzige Wesen das er innig und aus tiefstem Herzen liebte.  
Alles hatte eigentlich damit angefangen das sie sich auf den Weg in dieses Kaufhaus begeben hatten um noch ein paar Dekorationselemente fürs das Haus zu kaufen, Kerzen und so einen Kram den der junge Held unbedingt haben wollten. Alles war gut gelaufen bis Harry plötzlich violette Plüschkissen für das schwarze Sofa haben wollte, allein weil die Farben so gut zueinander passten.

Fenrir war nicht einverstanden gewesen und nach einigen Tagen voller Stress und immer wiederkehrender Meinungsverschiedenheiten hielt der Werwolf nun die Ohren des Wolfes und hoffte er war weit genug entfernt um nicht gebissen zu werden.

Harry schrie und tobte, hatte schon Tränen in den Augen und Fenrir wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

Zu hause war das vielleicht was anderes, da konnte er sich seinen Geliebten packen und mit ihm das im Bett austragen…aber in einem Kaufhaus.

„Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal" brummte er, die Leute hatten schon eine Traube um sie gebildet.

„Ich will mich jetzt aber nicht beruhigen" brüllte Harry:  
"Und wenn du jetzt nicht diesen verdammten Umhang abnimmst fang ich an mit diesen verdammten Kissen nach dir zu werfen!" Fenrir wusste genau das Harry es hasste, das er sich immer verhüllte wenn er mit ihm unterwegs war. Er wollte einfach nicht erkannt werden um dann so etwas zu erleben wie bei dem Makler.

Der Werwolf sah in die Runde der umstehenden Gaffer.  
"Fenrir" kreischte Harry und schon war es aus, die Leute fingen an zu tuscheln. Es gab nur einen bekannten Fenrir und dieser war nicht gerade beliebt.

Seufzend zog er die Kapuze runter aber anstatt das die Leute wegliefen starrten sie ihn an und tuschelten noch mehr.

„Und jetzt küss mich du Idiot" keifte der Held der Massen. Fenrir atmete tief durch, wenn er jetzt die Ohren los ließ, wurde er dann gebissen?

„Küssen" forderte die Menge plötzlich im Chor:  
"Küss ihn!"  
Fenrir knurrte böse, er war doch keine Attraktion im Zirkus. Aber gut, wenn Harry dann aufhörte zu schreien und sich endlich beruhigte, dann sollte er seinen Kuss haben.

Er schnappte sich den brüllenden Kerl und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, wenn er sich schon der Öffentlichkeit in dieser Weise präsentierte dann sollten sie auch was richtiges zu sehen kriegen.  
Harry schlang die Arme um den Hals seines Geliebten und erwiderte den Kuss innig, es hatte doch tatsächlich geklappt. Hoffentlich erkannte Fenrir nun das er sich nicht mehr verstecken musste. Irgendwann musste doch der erste Schritt getan werden, sonst wurde das nie etwas.

„Ich hasse violette Plüschkissen" hauchte er gegen die Lippen des Werwolfs und empfing einen erstaunten Blick dann ging seinem ehemaligen Entführer ein Licht auf.

„Harry" ächzte er entsetzt:  
"Du hast mich reingelegt!"  
"Bist du böse" der junge Mann legte seinen unschuldigsten Blick auf und sofort bekam der große, böse Wolf butterweiche Knie.

„Nein" seufzte er und löste sich von dem Pseudo- Slytherin:  
"Aber du bist gemein. Es ist ein Wunder das sie nicht alle schreiend aus dem Laden gerannt sind."  
"Ich bin da, vielleicht denken sie ich hab dich unter Kontrolle oder so" Harry grinste frech und griff nach einigen weißen Kerzen um sie in den schwebenden Korb zu packen.

„Niemand hat mich unter Kontrolle, gleich wenn wir hier fertig sind geh ich kleine Kinder erschrecken" Fenrir ließ seine weißen Zähne aufblitzen und der junge Held kicherte leise.

„Ich dachte wir gehen nach Hause und ich brate die Steaks, welche wir gestern gekauft haben…" er unterbrach sich als plötzlich eine weiße Posteule in das Kaufhaus flog und auf der Schulter des Werwolfs landete. Normalerweise waren keine Eulen in dem Geschäft erlaubt, die Tiere wussten dies, aber er erkannte sofort das es eine Ministeriumseule war denn sie trug ein blaues Erkennungsband am Bein. Diese Eulen durften überall hin, und das wussten sie natürlich auch. Sicher war es wichtig.

Der ehemalige Schrecken der magischen Welt brummte etwas unverständliches und nahm dem Tier dann den Brief ab um ihn zu lesen.

„Der gute alte Lucius findet wohl das es an der Zeit ist alles in die Wege zu leiten" erklärte er ernst:  
"Ich muss morgen zur Werwolfskolonie."  
"Ich komme mit" bestimmte Harry sofort, erhielt aber ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort.

„Dort leben nur Werwölfe und es ist eine Woche vor Vollmond. Was glaubst du was die mit dir machen wenn du da ankommst. Die haben dort nur wenige feste Regeln, und keine davon sagt das man normale Menschen nicht fressen darf. Ich kann dich nicht gegen Zweihundert hungriger Wölfe beschützen und gleichzeitig irgendwelche Verhandlungen führen. Das dort ist keine Zivilisation, die leben in Holzhütten und essen was die Jagd ihnen einbringt."  
"Aber…" was war wenn er dort eine hübsche Werwölfin fand oder einen knackigen jungen Werwolf. Jemanden der es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte, mit ihm auf die Jagd ging und gemeinsam die Vollmondnächte im Wald verbrachte.  
Die alte Angst Fenrir zu verlieren kam wieder in dem jungen Mann auf, waren sie doch noch nicht eine Nacht getrennt gewesen.

„Lass uns gehen" der Werwolf nahm den Korb und trug ihn zur Kasse um dort alles zu bezahlen. Mittlerweile hatte er seinen ersten Lohn bekommen und der war nicht gerade gering gewesen, da konnte er sich auch den Kram leisten den sich Harry so sehr für ihr Heim wünschte.

Der junge Mann schwieg, er war blass geworden und seine grünen Augen sahen aus als würde er gleich losweinen wollen. Fenrir kannte diese Anzeichen und bevor sich der Held noch vor versammelter Mannschaft blamierte apparierten sie lieber schnell nach Hause.  
Und kaum waren sie dort angekommen traten Harry die Tränen aus den Augen und rollten über seine Wangen.  
"Wieso weinst du" fragte Fenrir ernst, es war sicher nicht nur weil er fort musste.

„Was ist…wenn du dort jemand findest…einen Werwolf…" schluchzte Harry:  
"Der…eben mehr dir ähnlich ist und…"  
Fenrir stellte die Einkäufe auf das große schwarze Sofa und hob den ehemaligen Gryffindor auf seine Arme, sanft leckte er ihm über die Wangen und nahm dabei die salzigen Tränen auf.

„Ich will keinen Werwolf" hauchte er sanft und küsste die nassen Lippen seines Geliebten:  
"Ich will nur dich, denn nur dich liebe ich und ich könnte niemals jemand anderes lieben. Wenn ich könnte würde ich dich überall mit hin nehmen. Aber weißt du, ich freue mich schon darauf zurück zu kommen und du hast hier auf mich gewartet. Vielleicht kann ich dir eine Eule schicken mit meiner genauen Ankunftszeit. Dann essen wir und dann schauen wir nach ob du auch das Bett schön warm gehalten hast während ich weg war."  
Harry schniefte und schluckte, dann nickte er und kuschelte sich an seinen geliebten Werwolf. Er wusste das dieser ihm treu war und er hoffte inständig das er sich nicht täuschte.

„Ich hoffe du bleibst nicht zu lange weg" flüsterte er.

„Sicher nur ein paar Tage, zu Vollmond will ich auf jeden Fall wieder hier sein."

*

„Ich werde dich schrecklich vermissen. Ich bin nichts ohne dich, ich hoffe du weißt das" Harry legte Fenrir einen Schal um den Hals und dieser ließ es auch zu, er wusste genau das es dem jungen Mann dieses Mal besonders wichtig war.

„Du bist süß, weißt du das. Ich liebe dich und ich werde jede Sekunde an dich denken" der große Werwolf küsste ihn sanft und verschwand dann im Nichts.

Harry blieb allein zurück, in dem riesigen Haus mit den vielen Möbeln und Erinnerungen daran das er geliebt wurde.


	15. Kapitel XIV

Kapitel XIV – Angst

„**Du solltest nicht da raus gehen" Fenrir Greyback, dreizehn Jahre alt, sah seinen Freund ernst an:  
"Es ist Vollmond, da sind die Werwölfe unterwegs. Und nicht nur die, auch andere Wesen der Nacht kannst du dort treffen."  
"Ach das ist doch Schwachsinn" winkte der rothaarige Junge ab:  
"Alle Werwölfe werden in dieser Nacht eingesperrt, hat mein Vater erzählt. Und mein kleiner Bruder hat gelesen das es kaum welche von diesen abscheulichen Wesen in Großbritannien gibt die um diese Zeit rausgeht. Er liest jeden Tag den Klitterer um informiert zu sein wenn er nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommt. Außerdem sind wir Gryffindors, wir sind stark und mutig. Du kannst mir vertrauen." Der Klitterer, was für eine Mistzeitung, aber diese gesamte rothaarige Familie schien darauf zu schwören.**

**Der Junge zog seinen Umhang an und schnürte ihn fest zu, es war Winter und die Weihnachtsferien hatten am Tag zuvor angebrochen. Bald war Weihnachten, Fenrir freute sich nicht darauf denn Weihnachten bedeutete auch das er ein Jahr älter wurde. Wieder ein Jahr in dem er nichts besonderes erreicht hatte.**

„**Und was ist mit Du-weißt-schon-wem? Er könnte dort draußen sein und dann holt er dich und macht dich zu seinem willenlosen Sklaven. Oder er tötet dich gleich."  
"Du glaubst also auch an das Märchen, im Klitterer steht das es ihn nie gegeben hat."  
"Verdammt der Klitterer ist ein Klatschblatt, dein kleiner Bruder sollte lieber den Tagespropheten lesen" fauchte der Junge, aber es war zwecklos. Sein Freund würde in dieser Nacht Hogwarts verlassen um im verbotenen Wald nach Haar von den Zentauren zu suchen. **

**Damit würde er seinen Mut beweisen und wahrscheinlich von allen geachtet werden. **

**So wie Fenrir von allen geachtet wurde. **

**Er war zwar nicht der Klügste, aber er war der Stärkste und hatte schon im ersten Schuljahr eine Freundin gehabt. Und vor allem war er der Mutigste von allen Gryffindors. Wenn es darum zum Beispiel ging Slughorn zu ärgern oder Dumbledore die Bonbons zu klauen, ja dann war Fenrir es der sich sofort freiwillig dafür meldete.  
Er kehrte immer erfolgreich zurück, immer mit Trophäen und Bewunderung erntend.**

**Fenrir war aber auch immer für alle da, kein Wunder also das er sich um seinen Freund sorgte. **

**Und kein Wunder das er ihm in den verbotenen Wald folgte.**

**Still und dunkel war es dort, nichts war zu hören, nicht ein Vogel nicht ein Tier welches sich bewegte. **

**Mit jedem Schritt den er tat wurde Fenrirs Freund mutiger, und unvorsichtiger, so das er sich immer weiter in den Wald hineinwagte. So groß konnte er ja nicht sein, er würde schon hinausfinden…zur Not mit Hilfe der Magie.**

**Und irgendwo hing sicher ein wenig Haar von einem Zentauren der sich verheddert hatte oder etwas was hängen geblieben war als dieser durch einen Busch gegangen war.  
Aber irgendwie schien es gar keine Büsche zu geben, das lag sicher an dem eiskalten Winter. Oder vielleicht sogar an der Natur des Waldes, Fenrirs rothaariger Freund wollte es gar nicht wissen. Er wollte nur dieses Haar holen und dann ganz schnell zurück in sein Bett.**

**Fenrir folgte seinem Freund lautlos, aber hatte er nicht gerade ein Geräusch gehört?  
Blitzschnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn fest in der Hand, viele Dinge konnten ihm eigentlich nicht Angst machen aber er war eben auch nur ein Junge.**

**Ein Junge mit einer Muggelmutter und einem trottelig verliebten Zauberer als Vater. Vielleicht lag es daran das er nicht so gut zaubern konnte wie alle anderen, vielleicht aber auch daran das er einfach andere Dinge im Kopf hatte.**

**Er wollte stark werden, körperlich und schnell.**

**Zauberei war doch was für Weichlinge.**

**Andererseits war sie auch recht nützlich, zum Beispiel in dieser misslichen Lage.**

**Der rothaarige Junge ging immer weiter und Fenrir folgte ihm immer tiefer in den Wald hinein…was war das?**

**Ein Krachen, ein Knacken?  
Ein Heulen?  
Nun hatte auch Fenrirs Freund es gehört und blieb stehen, zog seinen Zauberstab.**

„**Komm zurück" nun gab der junge Mann zu erkennen das er seinem Freund gefolgt war.  
"Was machst du hier? Kannst du mich denn das nicht alleine machen lassen" wimmerte der rothaarige Junge, wohl wissend das er eigentlich froh sein konnte das er nicht alleine war.**

„**Nächstes Mal" versprach Fenrir ihm sanft:  
"Wenn du so etwas bei Tageslicht machst. Gehen wir zurück."  
Wieder ein Krachen, das brechen eines Astes. Fenrir fuhr herum und sah in die tiefgoldenen Augen eines Untieres.  
Ein Werwolf.**

„**Lauf" brüllte er und wurde am Arm gepackt:  
"Lauf zur Schule!"  
Sein Freund rannte los, genau in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. **

**Fenrir spürte einen stechenden Schmerz und dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum…**

Harry James Potter wachte schweißgebadet auf und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen.

Was hatte er da gerade geträumt?  
Fenrir?  
Sein geliebter Werwolf war nicht da, er würde noch nicht zurückkommen und dabei war am nächsten Tag schon Vollmond.  
Im letzten Brief hatte gestanden das die Verhandlungen schwierig seien und er zum Zeichen seiner Verbundenheit diese Nacht dort verbringen musste.

Heiße Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen, Fenrir würde nicht bei ihm sein.

Er würde nicht mit ihm im Bett liegen und durch sein Haar schnuffeln.

Sie würden nicht kuscheln und nicht am Morgen gemeinsam aufwachen, glücklich und zufrieden.

Harry würde seinem Geliebten nicht mal einen Kuss vor dem einschlafen geben können…und wahrscheinlich die nächsten Abende auch alleine zu Hause sein.

Er schluchzte, nahm den letzten Brief von Fenrir vom Nachttisch und drückte ihn fest an sich. Fast konnte er schon wieder dessen Duft wahrnehmen, Erde…Blut und Moos. Wald und Kampf, Vanilleduschgel.

„Fenrir" wimmerte er leise und verkroch sich unter der Decke:  
"Komm zurück."  
Sein Körper bebte und zitterte, wenn der Werwolf ihn so sehen würde, würde er ihn nur wieder belächeln. Fenrir hasste Heulsusen und Weicheier aller Art. Aber an Harry duldete er es, weil er ihn liebte und weil das den jungen Mann irgendwie ausmachte. Weil er es liebte Harry zu trösten und ihn zu beschützen, ihm zu helfen und immer wieder glücklich zu machen.

Die Decke über ihm wurde weg gestrichen und wie in einem Traum streichelte eine Hand Harrys Tränen fort. Sie war leicht behaart diese Hand und fast doppelt so groß wie seine eigene.

Und dieser Duft…

„Fenrir" der junge Mann öffnete die Augen und sah in die goldenen Augen eines Werwolfs:  
"Was machst du hier?"  
"Bei dir sein" raue Lippen legten sich auf seine und küssten sie zärtlich:  
"Ich will einfach nur bei dir sein."


	16. Kapitel XV

Kapitel XV – Wolfsbanntrank

„Die Verhandlungen sind geplatzt. Sie wollen in ihrer Kolonie bleiben und mit den Menschen nichts zu tun haben. Hoffentlich ist das okay für Lucius und er tut wenigstens etwas für die Werwölfe die bei den Menschen leben" Fenrir unterschrieb den Brief an Remus, er musste ihm ja Bericht erstatten, und faltete ihn dann zusammen. Hoffentlich regte sich der jüngere Werwolf nicht zu sehr darüber auf das es nicht geklappt hatte. Die Werwölfe in der Kolonie sahen ihn nicht gerne und wären nicht sehr begeistert wenn dieser es selbst versuchen würden. Andererseits war der ehemalige Lehrer schon recht vernünftig und wusste das er dort nicht beliebt war.

Es war der Morgen des Vollmondtages und Harry verbrachte schon seit drei Stunden seine Zeit in der Küche um für seinen geliebten Werwolf ein Steak nach dem anderen zu braten.

„Also musst du nicht mehr dort hin" fragte der Junge neugierig, etwas was ihn natürlich sehr freuen würde.  
"Erstmal nicht würde ich sagen" brummte der große Kerl, welcher sich in ein paar Stunden in ein Monster verwandeln würde. Ein sehr liebenswürdiges Monster.

„Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich das Lucius sein Versprechen einlöst, er will sicher nicht das du mir nen Finger abschneidest und ihm schickst" Harry brachte Fenrir ein weiteres Steak welches schneller in dessen Magen war als es in der Pfanne verbracht hatte. Und dabei briet der junge Mann die Fleischscheiben nur kurz von jeder Seite an.  
Schmunzelnd drückte er seinem Geliebten einen Kuss auf die Lippen und begab sich wieder in die Küche.

„Ich brauche deine Finger noch, und das bestimmt nicht zum verschicken" schnurrte der Werwolf und rief mit einem Zauber seine alte Eule herbei und band ihr den Brief an den Fuß. Das alte graue Tier hatte sich im nahen Wald wohl einen Ort zum Leben gesucht und kam nun immer herbei wenn man es mit einem Zauber rief.

„Bring das zu Remus Lupin" erklärte Fenrir ernst und schon war seine Eule unterwegs. Er selbst stand auf und ging zu Harry um ihn sanft von hinten zu umarmen.

„Ich bin so froh das du hier bist" der junge Held streckte sich etwas, drehte sich herum und küsste seinen Geliebten sanft, dann widmete er sich wieder dem Steak.

„Ich bin auch froh wieder hier zu sein. Besonders heute, ich brauche dich für meine innere Ruhe" er hauchte einen Kuss auf den Hals des jungen Mannes und dieser schloss einen Moment lang genüsslich die Augen, als er sie wieder öffnete war das Steak aus der Pfanne heraus verschwunden. Weg, einfach aus der Pfanne raus geklaut.

„Fenrir" ächzte Harry entsetzt:

„Das war doch noch nicht gut."

„Ich sehe das irgendwie anders" schluckte der Werwolf und lachte dunkel auf. Sein Hunger war mal wieder gigantisch, aber seinen Geliebten schien das keinesfalls zu stören.  
Der Held wollte gerade etwas auf den Steakklau erwidern als eine kleine Flasche auf dem Küchentisch erschien.

„Schon wieder ein Wolfsbanntrank" brummte Fenrir und nahm den Zettel von der Flasche um ihn zu lesen:  
"Fenrir, bitte nimm ihn, denk an Harry. Remus."  
"Er appelliert an deinen gesunden Menschenverstand" stellte der Vernichter Voldemorts fest.

Fenrir öffnete das Fläschchen und schnupperte daran:  
"Eklig."  
"Nimm ihn nicht" Harry sah zu ihm und musste feststellen das der Werwolf den Trank schon in sich reinkippte:  
"Fenrir!" Das Herz des jungen Mannes blieb für eine Sekunde stehen um dann mit voller Kraft laut und schnell in seiner Brust loszuhämmern. Er würde sich verändern, nicht er selbst sein wenn er mit dem Aufgehen des Mondes seine wölfische Gestalt annahm.  
"Wieso hast du das getan" fragte Harry zitternd, das durfte nicht sein, bitte es sollte ein mieser Traum sein.

„Ich will wissen wie es ist" erklärte sein Geliebter ernst:  
"Und als erstes muss ich mich fragen wie Lupin das jeden Monat runterkriegt."

Er streckte angewidert die Zunge raus und wurde im nächsten Moment käseweiß im Gesicht. Sein Augen quollen hervor und dann sank er mit einem schmerzhaften Jaulen auf die Knie.  
"Fenrir" kreischte Harry als sein Geliebter sich auf den Magen hielt und wimmernd voller Schmerzen krümmte. Der junge Mann wusste nichts anderes zu tun als ihn zu packen und sofort mit ihm nach St. Mungos zu apparieren.

'

„Was hat er genommen" die Medihexe hatte Fenrir mit einem schmerzlindernden Zauber belegt, nun lag der Werwolf nur noch da und atmete schwer während er an die Decke starrte. Er hörte alles was gesagt wurde, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen.

„Den Wolfsbanntrank" Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib:  
"Er hat ihn noch nie genommen, er wollte einfach nur wissen wie es ist sich damit zu verwandeln."

„Wir entfernen den Trank aus seinem Magen" beschloss die Hexe:  
"Wann wurde er zum Werwolf."  
"Mit dreizehn" erinnerte sich Harry, dieser Traum…Fenrir schien etwas sagen zu wollen, sich fragend woher sein Geliebter das wusste aber er konnte es nicht.

„Dann hätte er den Trank niemals nehmen dürfen. Der Körper hat sich schon längst daran gewöhnt sich natürlich zu verwandeln, er ist zu alt und seine Organe stoßen den Trank ab."

Die Medihexe rief einige Pfleger herbei und dann musste Harry das Krankenzimmer verlassen, sofort machte dieser sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.  
Schreiend und brüllend fiel er bei Severus und Remus ein und verpasste letzterem eine Ohrfeige die sich gewaschen hatte.  
"Er hat den verdammten Trank genommen" brüllte der Held mit Tränen in den Augen:  
"Jetzt liegt er in St. Mungos und sie pumpen ihm den Magen aus. Er ist zu alt um jetzt damit anzufangen, er hatte Schmerzen!"  
Der Werwolf hielt sich erstaunt die Wange, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Ich wusste das nicht" staunte er.

„Aber ich, hättest du mich mal gefragt" brummte Severus und Remus fing sich noch eine Ohrfeige von Harry ein.  
"Wieso hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten" brüllte der junge Mann nun den Zaubertränkemeister an.

„Ich wusste nicht das er euch den Trank schickt, ich war den ganzen Morgen beim Unterricht und ich zähle nicht meine Tränke nach wenn ich hier rein komme."

Harry wollte den ehemaligen Lehrer schon wieder schlagen aber dieser wich nun aus und hielt die Hände des Jungen fest.  
"Es war ein Fehler gewesen" erklärte er sanft:  
"Es tut mir leid und ich werde nie wieder fordern das er den Trank nimmt."  
"Vielleicht muss er diese Nacht im Krankenhaus bleiben" schluchzte Harry nun:  
"Sie werden ihn am Bett festbinden oder in einen Raum sperren."

„Das glaube ich nicht, sie werden sicher nur den Trank aus ihm raus holen und dann nach Hause schicken. Es dauert sechs Stunden bis der Trank in der Blutbahn ist und langsam das Gehirn erreicht" brummte Severus ernst:  
"Geh zurück und nimm ihn in Empfang, er wird nicht begeistert sein wenn er nach Hause darf und du nicht da bist."

Harry brabbelte etwas und machte sich dann wieder auf den Rückweg, in St. Mungos dann angekommen waren die Pfleger und Ärzte gerade fertig geworden und ließen den jungen Mann mit seinem Geliebten allein.

„In zwei Stunden darf ich gehen" brummte der Werwolf und legte seine Hand auf die Wange von Harry:  
"Du hast wieder geweint."  
"Ja vor Wut, ich war in Hogwarts und hab Remus verprügelt" murmelte der Vernichter Voldemorts leise, das Wort verprügeln war zwar übertrieben aber es kam ja in etwa hin:  
"Severus wusste das du ihn nicht vertragen würdest, aber er hat den Trank heimlich genommen und an uns geschickt."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er es nur gut gemeint."  
"Nimm ihn nicht auch noch in Schutz" Harry blies die Backen auf und schmollte solange bis Fenrir sich aufrichtete und ihn sanft küsste.

„Ich nehme ihn nicht in Schutz aber er denkt ich falle dich irgendwann an, er weiß das ich unberechenbar bin."  
"Ich weiß mich aber auch zu verteidigen" schnaufte der Held böse:  
"Er hat mich doch selbst einmal fast umgebracht, das scheint er nur irgendwie zu vergessen."  
"Oder er weiß es und will nicht das es noch einmal geschieht. Komm lass uns nach Hause gehen."  
"Die zwei Stunden sind noch nicht vorbei."  
"Auf meiner Uhr schon." Fenrir stand auf und ließ sich dabei von Harry helfen, dann apparierten sie einfach nach Hause.

Wie würde wohl die Nacht werden…?


	17. Kapitel XVI

Kapitel XVI – Werwolf

„Ich liebe dich" Harry küsste Fenrir sanft auf die Lippen bevor dieser dann ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer ging um sich dort langsam und erstaunlich leise zu verwandeln. Er jaulte nicht vor Schmerzen oder wimmerte, er winselte und fiepte nicht einmal. Der junge Mann, welcher vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer saß, hörte nicht einen Ton. Aber er wusste das es genau so richtig war, hätte Fenrir schmerzen beim Verwandeln gehabt so müsste er sich sorgen machen.  
Remus hatte immer Schmerzen, und viele andere Werwölfe wahrscheinlich auch. Ihr Körper und Geist wehrte sich gegen diesen Prozess und deswegen litten sie mehr darunter als Fenrir zum Beispiel.  
Oder die Wölfe in der Kolonie, diese hatten ein Rudel und waren deswegen entspannter.

Harry sah die Treppe hoch, sie hatten sie extra stabil gezaubert, genau wie das Bett und das Sofa. Damit egal wo Fenrir in seiner Wolfsgestalt hin wollte, nichts unter ihm zerbrach.  
Der junge Mann lauschte, dann hörte er schwere Schritte die sich der Treppe näherten und sah dann auch wie der große schwarzgraue Werwolf hinunter kam.

Er war imposant, noch imposanter als damals in der Hütte. Vielleicht kam er ihm jetzt auch nur größer und bedrohlicher vor weil das Wohnzimmer hell eingerichtet war und überall Lichter brannten.  
Wieder lief er auf allen Vieren, schnupperte seine Umgebung ab und entdeckte dann das Trockenfleisch neben Harry auf dem Boden.

Er kam zu dem Jungen, beschnupperte ihn und legte sich dann einfach auf den Teppich um sich mit dem Fleisch füttern zu lassen.

Geschafft, Fenrir war ruhig und würde es wahrscheinlich auch die ganze Nacht bleiben. Später dann würden sie einfach zusammen ins Bett gehen und…es klopfte.

Fenrir spitzte die Ohren und knurrte wild.

„Beruhige dich" Harry stand auf und beschloss den störenden Besucher eigenhändig zu köpfen, welcher Idiot kam auf die Idee ihn um diese Zeit aufzusuchen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und sah hinaus, Fenrir war ihm gefolgt und knurrte böse.

„Severus" staunte der Held, wenn dieser kam dann war es wirklich ernst, und der Zaubertränkemeister sah auch nicht wirklich glücklich aus.  
"Ich brauch deine Hilfe" brummte der Lehrer und Harry schob sich durch die Tür um sie hinter sich zu schließen, wenn er Fenrir raus ließ dann lief dieser vielleicht weg:  
"Es ist etwas katastrophales passiert."  
"Ich hab Fenrir da drin" Harry zeigte auf die Tür wo es plötzlich zu wimmern hinter begann, anscheinend wollte der Werwolf nicht von seinem Geliebten getrennt sein. Oder er fühlte sich an sich einsam…

„Den brauche ich auch. Remus hat sich gemütlich in der Hütte verwandelt, dann wollte ich nach ihm sehen. So ein Idiot von Zentaur hat sich aber einen Spaß erlaubt und ein paar Mal rumgeheult. Remus dachte natürlich sofort an Verwandtschaft und ist weggelaufen. Ich muss ihn wieder finden bevor er was anstellt."  
"Hat er seinen Trank nicht genommen?"  
"Doch hat er aber sobald er das Heulen gehört hat war sein Instinkt stärker und wahrscheinlich hat er sich jetzt verlaufen und ist total verwirrt. Pack Fenrir ein, er soll mit und auch mal heulen."  
"Fenrir hat keinen Trank intus, ich kann ihm nicht sagen was er tun soll."  
"Die Zentauren mögen keine Werwölfe im Wald, ich weiß nicht was sie mit Remus machen wenn er in ihr Dorf kommt."  
Stille trat ein, nur das Wimmern von Fenrir war noch zu hören und dann seufzte Harry leise und betrat wieder das Haus, Severus ließ er draußen erstmal stehen.

Sofort wurde der Held von dem Werwolf durch nasses Abschlecken begrüßt.  
"Da draußen wartet Severus" Harry hockte sich vor den Werwolf und sah ihn von unten her lieb an:  
"Er hat ein Problem. Remus ist weggelaufen. Weißt du noch wer Remus ist?"  
Fenrir fiepte, wenn er einen kannte dann wohl den, welchen er einst gebissen hatte.

„Er irrt durch den Wald weil jemand geheult hat und er sucht nun nach ihm. Wir müssen ihn da raus holen bevor die Zentauren ihn als Zielscheibe benutzen."  
Fenrir leckte Harry durchs Gesicht.

„Danach kriegst du auch das größte Steak was wir da haben" versprach der junge Mann und schon hatte er den Werwolf auf seiner Seite. Erleichtert öffnete er die Tür, Severus sah Fenrir ernst an.  
"Er sieht sehr…wölfisch aus" stellte er fest.

„Ist er auch, aber ich denke wir können auf seine Hilfe zählen. Ich kann ihn nicht alleine apparieren, er ist viel zu groß."  
"Wo kann ich ihn anfassen?"  
Harry atmete tief durch und nahm die Hand des Zaubertränkemeisters um die Fenrir vor die Nase zu halten, dieser schnupperte daran und musste niesen.

„Liegt wohl am letzten Trank" brummte der Lehrer als seine Hand in den Nacken des Wolfs gelegt wurde.

„Bringen wir das hinter uns" Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, ebenso der Zaubertränkemeister, dann packte er Fenrir ans Fell und sie apparierten gleichzeitig vor den verbotenen Wald.

Sofort knurrte der Werwolf los und der junge Held war sich sicher das er genau den Ort erkannte an dem er gebissen worden war.

„Was machen wir wenn wir Remus haben" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ganzkörperklammer extra stark" Severus zeigte seinen Zauberstab vor, er tat es nicht gerne aber er hatte wohl kein andere Wahl.

Der Wolfsbanntrank wirkte nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad, und dieser war überschritten wenn sich die Instinkte zu stark meldeten. Der Wunsch nach einem Rudel lag in jedem Werwolf tief drinnen und so hatte es Remus sofort auf die Suche getrieben als er das Heulen hörte.

Harry nickte nur und kniete sich neben seinen felligen Geliebten.  
"Würdest du für mich heulen" flüsterte er leise:  
"So laut und schön wie du es nur kannst."  
Fenrir sah ihn neugierig an, dann schien er zu nicken und setzte sich einfach erstmal hin. Harry rutschte ein wenig von ihm weg und dann heulte der Werwolf so laut er nur konnte. In Hogsmeade gingen sofort einige Lichter an und Menschen schauten heraus.

Dreimal ließ Fenrir den Gesang der Wölfe hören, dann schien er zu lauschen ob er eine Antwort bekam.

Und tatsächlich, von irgendwo her trug der eisige Wind ein anders klingendes Heulen herüber.  
"Das ist Remus, er soll noch mal nach ihm rufen" forderte Severus und erhielt gleich ein Knurren von der Seite als Antwort.

„Denk an das große Steak" erinnerte der Vernichter Voldemorts den Werwolf und schon war dessen Heulen wieder bis zur Schule hoch und runter nach Hogsmeade zu hören.

Als Antwort bekamen sie nun ein lauteres Heulen von Remus und einige Momente später kam eine kleinere Werwolfsgestalt aus dem Wald. Remus ging wie erwartet auf zwei Beinen, sah unwölfischer aus als der welcher ihn gebissen hatte, und hatte überall im kurzen Fell Blätter und Äste stecken. Er sah aus als hätte er den halben Wald nach dem vermeintlichen Werwolf abgesucht.

Kaum war er in Reichweite schoss Severus eine Ganzkörperklammer auf ihn ab und der jüngere Werwolf sackte zusammen um am Boden liegen zu bleiben und sich vom älteren Werwolf beschnuppern zu lassen.

„Der Arme muss wohl die ganze Nacht so bleiben" der Zaubertränkemeister ließ seinen Geliebten schweben:  
"Dafür werden die Zentauren noch was zu hören bekommen. Danke für eure Hilfe."

Er transportierte den schwebenden Remus zur Schule hoch und ließ Harry und Fenrir zurück, ohne daran zu denken das Harry das große Vollmondwesen nicht alleine zurück apparieren konnte.

Diesem fiel das auch erst ein, als er dann nach Hause wollte und Severus schon in der Schule war.

„Dieser Arsch" schimpfte er:  
"Ich krieg dich so nicht nach Hause, du bist zu groß. Und ihn aus der Schule holen kann ich auch nicht, du darfst nicht mit rein und hier draußen warten will ich dich auch nicht lassen." Harry sank verzweifelt auf die Knie und schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Werwolfs um sein Gesicht in dessen Fell zu vergraben, manchmal war es wirklich schwer. Wenn Fenrir wieder versuchte zu kochen zum Beispiel, dabei hatten sie schon das Geschirr unzerstörbar gezaubert aber trotzdem landete so ein Essen meistens auf dem Boden. Oder wenn sie einkaufen gingen und er darauf bestand alles zu tragen, sie sich lautstark im Supermarkt stritten…aber Harry liebte ihn nun mal. Er liebte ihn so sehr wie er noch nie zuvor jemanden geliebt hatte, und er genoss selbst solche Momente. Nur dieses Mal war es wirklich fast unlösbar. Sie konnten unmöglich in dieser Kälte warten bis der Morgen graute, der Schnee lag dick auf dem Boden und es war so kalt das es wahrscheinlich Frost geben würde.

„Wie soll ich dir dein Steak machen wenn wir hier festsitzen" murmelte er leise:  
"Ich will nach Hause, vor den warmen Kamin und ich will mit dir dort kuscheln."  
Fenrir stupste seinen Gefährten liebevoll mit der Nase an und dann…

*

Harry spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Hand, Blut war zu sehen.

„Du hast…du hast…" er konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen, alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz und drehte sich.

Als der junge Held wieder zu sich kam lag er im Schnee, sein Körper fühlte sich merkwürdig an, so schwer und unbeweglich.

„Aufstehen" brummte die dunkle Stimme von Fenrir:  
"Los steh auf, wenn du liegen bleibst erfrierst du."  
Harry wurde von einer Nase angestubst, er sah zur Seite und entdeckte seinen Geliebten aber er war noch in seiner Wolfsgestalt. Wieso verstand er ihn dann?  
"Was ist passiert" seine Stimme klang dunkler und rauer als sonst, hatte er das wirklich gesagt?

„Frag nicht, ich hab was Dummes gemacht, jetzt müssen wir damit leben. Gehen wir erstmal nach Hause." Das Maul des Werwolfs bewegte sich kaum als er sprach. Vorsichtig rappelte sich der junge Mann auf, stellte sich auf seine vier Beine und…vier Beine.  
Er sah an sich runter, Pfoten, Krallen und Fell.  
Der Junge wollte kreischen aber ihm entwich nur ein winseln.  
"Du hast mich gebissen" brüllte er seinen Geliebten kläffend an:  
"Du hast mich gebissen!"  
"Ja, ja" Fenrir machte sich kleiner als Harry um ihm zu zeigen das es ihm leid tat aber das beruhigte den jungen Werwolf auch nicht:  
"Es tut mir ja leid."  
"Meinst du das macht es besser" knurrte der Held im Fell nun rum.

„Du hast gesagt du willst unbedingt nach Hause, ich wollte das du nach Hause kommst und das kannst du jetzt. Wenn wir gut laufen sind wir in zwanzig Minuten da."  
"Du hättest mich doch einfach tragen können" nun jaulte Harry vor Verzweiflung und dicke Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen.

„Sag das mir wenn ich nicht im Fell stecke, jetzt komm" er stupste ihn demütig mit der Nase gegen das Bein an:  
"Lass uns nach Hause gehen."

„Wenn Remus das erfährt zieht er die schneller das Fell über die Ohren als ich es tun kann" fauchte Harry und setzte sich in Bewegung, dreimal fiel er auf die Nase, dann ging es aber.

„Wenn ich so aussehe wie du, wieso tut es Remus nicht" fragte er als sie eine gute Geschwindigkeit angenommen hatten und über Feld und Wiesen jagten.

„Weil der Wolfsbanntrank hässlich macht und mehr Menschlichkeit in die Gestalt bringt, er hat das Zeug zu oft genommen."  
"Du hast mich gebissen" jaulte Harry nun wieder, war aber dann erstaunt das sie ihr Haus schon sehen konnten und wenig später davor anhielten.

„Können wir das morgen früh diskutieren, bei einem guten Steak?"  
"Ein Monat vegetarische Kost" knurrte der Junge böse.  
"Das hältst du jetzt auch nicht mehr aus" erwiderte Fenrir trocken.

„Wieso wohl" heulte Harry und wollte sich auf seinen Geliebten stürzen aber dieser wich aus und der Held im Fell fraß Schnee.

Sofort war der junge Wolf wieder auf den Beinen und sprang Fenrir erneut an, dieses Mal erwischte er ihn und vergrub seine Zähne im dichten Fell.

„Meinst du wirklich das tut weh" der ältere Werwolf schüttelte ihn ab und Harry fraß wieder Schnee:  
"Lass uns reingehen, ich frier mir meine Männlichkeit ab."  
"Die wirst du nicht mehr brauchen, Sexentzug einen Monat."  
"Das hältst du auch nicht aus" Fenrir richtete sich auf und drückte die Türklinke runter so das die Tür aufsprang.

„Ich kann es mir wunderbar selbst besorgen, oder besser, ich geh zu Draco und Blaise. Ein netter Dreier wird mich schon genug versorgen."  
"Du willst unbedingt Ärger" knurrte der große Werwolf nun und instinktiv legte sich Harry fiepend auf den Boden und zeigte an das er klein und unbedeutend war. Aber in seinen grünen Augen war Rebellion zu sehen…grüne Augen.  
"Deine Augen sind grün" stellte Fenrir fest:  
"Sie hätten gelb oder golden werden müssen."  
"Meine Augen sind magisch grün" Harry krabbelte demütig zum Kamin und beschnupperte das Trockenfleisch:  
"Sie verändern sich nicht, genau wie die Narbe." Er legte sich vor das Feuer und ließ sich das Fell wärmen, dabei kaute er auf Trockenfleisch herum.

„Das musst du mir genauer erklären" Fenrir kam zu ihm und stupste ihn mit seiner feuchten Nase an.

„Morgen" gähnte der neugeborene Werwolf und schloss die Augen:  
"Nachdem ich dich gehäutet und gegrillt habe."

Er schlief ein und Fenrir wusste das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, einen den er nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte. Er hatte seinen Harry verloren, nur weil die Instinkte mit ihm durchgegangen waren.

Er hatte ihn für immer verloren.

_(Eigentlich hatte ich ja nicht gewollt das Harry zum Werwolf wird, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fand ich das es gerade gut reinpasst. Und es gibt Stoff für noch ein paar Kapitel. Wie wohl Remus reagiert wenn er erfährt das Harry jetzt auch Fellträger ist…lasst euch überraschen. Danke für die Kommentare, hoffe auf mehr. Eure Zuckerspinne)_


	18. Kapitel XVII

Kapitel XVII – Rosenkohl

Harry wachte in den Armen seines Geliebten auf und spürte sofort die wohlige Wärme, welche von ihm ausging. Dessen Atem berührte den Hals des jungen Mannes und trieben warme Schauer über seinen ganzen Körper. Was für ein wundervolles Gefühl, er wurde geliebt und behütet…alles war wunderbar. Fenrir war stark und passte immer auf ihn auf, er würde sogar für ihn sterben. Sie würden für immer glücklich sein, Kinder haben und heiraten…alles war perfekt und es würde noch perfekter werden, wenn nicht der merkwürdige Schmerz in seiner Hand war, nachdenklich sah er darauf.  
Waren das Bissspuren? Es sah jedenfalls nach üblen Zahnabdrücken aus, geblutet hatte es auch.

Was war denn geschehen?

Was hatte ihn gebissen?  
Nun letzte Nacht war Vollmond gewesen und Fenrir hatte sich verwandelt, und dann kam Severus und…  
Harry fuhr auf und starrte auf seine Hand, dann runter zu dem schlafenden Werwolf, dieser hatte ihn gebissen. Es musste so gewesen sein, er erinnerte sich wieder daran und auch daran das er sich in eins dieser Vollmondwesen verwandelt hatte.  
Dieser verdammte Arsch hatte ihn gebissen!  
Der Vernichter Voldemorts beschloss kurzerhand sich entsprechend zu rächen und stand auf um in die Küche zu gehen, dort holte er ein großes Steak hervor und füllte es mit Rosenkohl. Fenrir mochte kein Gemüse aber am meisten hasste er Rosenkohl.

Er briet das Fleisch geschickt an und kaum erfüllte der Geruch des saftigen Steaks das Haus saß Fenrir Greyback am Küchentisch.

„So werde ich gerne geweckt" freute er sich ohne irgendwas schlimmes zu ahnen. Vielleicht hatte der Junge ihm ja schon verziehen.

Möglich wäre es ja.

„Das versprochene Riesensteak" Harry legte es ihm grinsend vor und schon fing der ältere Werwolf gierig an zu essen, bis er auf den Rosenkohl stieß.

„Igitt" stellte er entsetzt fest und wollte die Mahlzeit von sich schieben aber plötzlich saß Harry auf seinem Schoß.

„Du wirst das Essen" knurrte er und fing an es Fenrir in den Mund zu schieben:  
"Du wirst alles aufessen, bis zum letzten Gemüseblatt. Du schuldest mir das."  
"Harry" kaute der alte Werwolf angewidert, er hatte keine andere Wahl:  
"Du bist gemein."  
"Du hast mich gebissen" zischelte der junge Mann und fütterte weiter seinen Geliebten mit besonders kleinen Stücken damit es länger dauerte.

Natürlich, er liebte ihn und verehrte ihn aber ein wenig Rache musste sein. Danach würde er ihn aber auch gleich mit einem Kuss trösten.

Fenrir ließ die Prozedur winselnd über sich ergehen und war froh als alles aufgegessen war, tatsächlich bekam er dann einen besonders zarten Kuss von seinem Geliebten was ihn fast schon wieder versöhnlich stimmte. Hoffentlich bekam er aber keine Magenprobleme von dem ekligen Gemüse.

„Es tut mir leid" hauchte er sanft:  
"Meine Instinkte haben mich übermannt, ich wollte nur das du wieder glücklich bist. Du warst so verzweifelt, ich sah keinen anderen Ausweg."  
"Ich liebe dich" flüsterte der junge Held:  
"Du machst es mir manchmal wirklich schwer, aber ich liebe dich jeden Tag ein wenig mehr. Vielleicht sogar weil du so schwierig bist. Ich wollte nie ein Werwolf werden aber kein Werwolf will einer werden."  
"Und was wirst du nun tun? Ertrinken oder strampeln bis die Milch zur Butter wird?"  
"Ich rufe nach dir und du wirfst mir ein Seil zu um mich raus zu ziehen" Harry küsste den großen Werwolf erneut:  
"Weil ich weiß das du für mich da sein wirst, immer. Und weil ich weiß das du mir helfen wirst. Ich werde den Trank nicht nehmen, ich will nicht so enden wie Remus."  
"Das hätte ich auch gar nicht zu gelassen" er schlang seine Arme um den schlanken Körper des jungen Mannes:  
"Aber wir sollten es ihm sagen. Im letzten Teil des Monats könnte er sogar riechen das du einer von uns bist und er wird noch wütender werden wenn er es dann so erfährt."  
"Du hast recht" Harry schauderte, dieser Gang würde wohl schwieriger werden als das einfache Verzehren von Rosenkohl.

'

„Und was mach ich wenn er mich anfällt" Fenrir hielt sanft die Hand seines Angebeteten und hoffte das dies nicht die letzte Berührung war die sie einander teilten. Vielleicht landete er ja in St. Mungos oder ähnliches.

„Dann verteidigst du dich, ich will dich nicht verlieren nur weil er ne Macke hat" knurrte Harry böse und schmiegte sich an ihn:  
"Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich verzeihe dir fast alles…"  
"Was nicht?"  
"Fremd gehen, da zerfetze ich dich in der Luft" Harry runzelte die Stirn:  
"Und alles was noch so böse ist, Menschen fressen und so."  
"Ich esse keine Menschen" schnaufte der große Werwolf amüsiert und küsste seinen Geliebten zart auf die Lippen:  
"Lass uns das hinter uns bringen." Nie würde er etwas tun was Harry dazu bringen würde ihn zu verlassen, es würde ihm doch das Herz zerreißen wenn er ohne seinen Engel leben müsste.

Er wollte gerade anklopfen als Remus ihnen die Tür öffnete.

„Wie lange wollt ihr noch hier stehen" fragte er genervt und zeigte auf den schon vorbereiteten Tee.

Sie betraten das Reich von Snape und Lupin, ersterer war wohl gerade beim Unterrichten, und setzten sich aufs Sofa.

„Irgendwie ist es heute merkwürdig" stellte der ehemalige Lehrer fest:  
"Ich war irgendwie der Meinung ich hätte zwei Werwölfe vor der Tür gespürt."  
Harry schluckte hart, wurde blass, und versteckte seine verbundene Hand.

„Aber vielleicht sind das nur die Nachwirkungen meiner nächtlichen Reise" Remus setzte sich in einen Sessel:  
"Was führt euch zu mir?"  
"Wir müssen dir was sagen" brummte Fenrir leise und nahm einen Schokokeks.

Stille trat ein, nur das Kauen des großen, alten Werwolfs war zu hören und Harry wie er sich immer enger an diesen schmiegte.  
"Ihr seht nicht glücklich aus, bitte sagt mir das ihre euch trennt, es würde meinen Tag retten."  
"Niemals" ächzte Harry atemlos:  
"Ich liebe ihn noch mehr als zuvor."

Fenrir legte seinen Arm um den jungen Mann und küsste ihn zart auf die Stirn.

„Du bist schwanger, Harry" überlegte Remus:  
"Hoffen wir das es nicht zu viele Gene von ihm kriegt."  
"Nein auch das noch nicht" schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf.  
"Noch nicht" kaute Fenrir und nahm einen neuen Keks.

„Ihr wollt heiraten" mutmaßte der ehemalige Lehrer weiter.

„Noch nicht" erklärten die beiden Liebenden fast gleichzeitig.

„Was ist es dann, ist es was schlimmes?"  
"Kommt auf die Betrachtungsweise an" brummte Fenrir und zog Harry noch enger an sich:  
"Mir ist letzte Nacht was dummes passiert."  
"Was sehr dummes" murmelte Harry leise und zeigte seine verbundene Hand vor.

In dem Kopf von Remus fing es an zu arbeiten, es war Vollmond gewesen und Harrys Hand wies wohl eine Wunde vor, eine Wunde.

Severus Snape zuckte zusammen als er plötzlich ein sehr lautes Kreischen durch die Kerker hallen hörte, er wies seine Schüler an still weiter zu arbeiten und lief los um nachzusehen was seinen Geliebten so entsetzt hatte. Es war klar gewesen das Remus gekreischt hatte und als er die Privaträume erreichte fand er diesen auf Fenrir hockend und versuchend den zu erwürgen.

„Ich bring dich um" brüllte der ehemalige Lehrer:  
"Ich mach dich kalt."  
Fenrir zappelte und versuchte sich dem Angreifer zu entledigen als dieser plötzlich von Harry gepackt wurde und einmal durch den ganzen Raum flog.

„Pack ihn nicht an" brüllte der junge Held dem Werwolf entgegen der nun bewusstlos vor einem Bücherregal lag.

„Was ist hier los" seit wann war Harry so stark, Severus ging und untersuchte Remus auf Verletzungen aber er fand nichts schlimmes.

Der würde sicher bald wieder wach sein.

„Eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit" brummte Fenrir und stand auf:  
"Er wird sich bestimmt beruhigen."

„Was war denn? Hochzeit? Schwanger? Trennung?"  
"Werwolf" knurrte Harry und zeigte seine verbundene Hand vor:  
"Du bist schuld, du bist einfach mit Remus in die Schule abgehauen und hast uns vor der Tür sitzen lassen. Ich konnte nicht mit ihm apparieren und er wollte mir helfen. Im Endeffekt sind wir nach Hause gelaufen, jeweils auf vier Beinen."

Severus seufzte leise und nickte dann ernst, im Grunde war er wirklich schuld.

„Wirst du den Trank nehmen" fragte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler, was für eine dumme Frage, die Antwort war doch klar.  
"Nein" der Held schmiegte sich an seinen Geliebten:  
"Wir brauchen den nicht."  
"Geht nach Hause, ich bring ihm das schon bei" Severus nickte ihnen zu und sie verließen die Privaträume, der Zaubertränkemeister blieb mit seinem bewusstlosen Geliebten alleine. Vielleicht war das ja der richtige Zeitpunkt um den Ring auszupacken und den Antrag zu stellen, es würde Remus von allen anderen Sorgen ablenken und ihn vielleicht davon abhalten Fenrir sein Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen.


	19. Kapitel XVIII

Kapitel XVIII – Laternen

„Remus und Severus haben sich verlobt" Harry sah ernst auf den Brief, welchen die Eule gerade vor ihm abgeworfen hatte, und trank dabei von seinem Tee. Es war klar gewesen das es eines Tages dazu kam, so sehr wie die Beiden sich liebten.

„Zwei alte Säcke" brummte Fenrir gehässig:  
"Ich will und kann mir gar vorstellen wie das aussieht was die Beiden im Bett treiben."  
"Du bist älter als die Beiden" erinnerte Harry ihn grinsend.  
"Aber ich habe mir nicht einen geholt der genauso alt ist wie ich, in so einen könnte ich mich gar nicht verlieben. Wenn wir es treiben sieht es besser aus als wenn die ihr Bett zerwühlen. Darauf verwette ich mein Frühstück" Fenrir biss in sein Brötchen.  
"Also wenn ich so alt bin wie du jetzt bist dann liebst du mich nicht mehr und suchst dir was jüngeres" der junge Held spitzte unschuldig die Lippen, natürlich wusste er genau wie der Werwolf es gemeint hatte aber er liebte es ihn zu necken.

Besonders wenn sie gemeinsam beim Frühstück saßen und die goldenen Augen von Fenrir Greyback noch blinzelnde Schlitze waren während sein Verstand noch halb im Bett lag.

„Schwachsinn" fauchte der große Werwolf:  
"Dann bin ich doch selbst schon mit einem Bein im Sarg, da will mich doch kein anderer mehr."

Aber Fenrir konnte trotz seiner Müdigkeit genauso austeilen wie einstecken.

Ein halbes Brötchen kam angeflogen und er wich mit Müh und Not dem Geschoss aus, seit Harry ein Werwolf war hatten sich seine Reflexe und seine Schnelligkeit verbessert.

Aber sonderlich stärker war er nicht geworden, nur wenn er sauer war oder aus irgendeinem Grund nervös und aufgeregt, dann zeigte er ungeahnte Kräfte.

Ansonsten aber pochte er immer noch auf den Beschützerinstinkt seines Liebsten. Fenrir war das ganz lieb so, er würde Harry immer beschützen wollen, selbst wenn er mit dem vorher genannten Bein im Sarg stand.

Er sah es förmlich als seine Aufgabe an immer für seinen Geliebten da zu sein.

Fenrir würde auch für Harry sterben wenn es sein musste, dessen war er sich sicher und der junge Held war es auch.

Er konnte sich voll auf ihn verlassen.  
"Ich will auch heiraten" der Vernichter Voldemorts sah noch ein letztes Mal auf den Brief und legte ihn dann weg.  
"Dann gehen wir heute Ringe kaufen" beschloss Fenrir, Harry zeigte sofort ein fröhliches Strahlen. Es war klar das er niemals einen romantischen Antrag von seinem Liebsten bekommen würde und dieser ihn wahrscheinlich auslachen würde wenn er mit so etwas ankam, aber sie brauchten das auch nicht.

Sie hatten genug Romantik wenn sie abends kuschelnd vor dem Kamin saßen oder durch den verschneiten Wald wanderten und die Tiere dort beobachteten. Fenrir konnte wirklich sehr romantisch sein aber nur spontan, nicht zu bestimmten Anlässen wie einem Heiratsantrag.  
Sie würden Ringe kaufen gehen und irgendwann einen Termin machen, und dann wurde hübsch geheiratet. Genau so würde es ablaufen, und es störte Harry noch nicht einmal.

„Dann kaufen wir auch gleich den Veränderungstrank" erklärte er leicht lächelnd:  
"Wenn wir schon in die Winkelgasse apparieren dann können wir gleich unsere ganze Zukunftsplanung da kaufen."  
"Mmh ich dachte du könntest ihn dir von Severus brauen lassen" Fenrir hielt ziemlich viel von den Künsten des Professor.  
"Nein, nein der müsste sich die Zutaten aus Kanada einschicken lassen. Da kauf ich lieber gleich das importierte Zeug, er hat grad eh keine Zeit."

„Stimmt, dann kaufen wir gleich Ringe und den Trank" Fenrir trank seinen Kakao aus und stand auf, merkwürdigerweise hatte Harry seit dem Biss noch keinen Heißhunger auf Schokolade gehabt. Vielleicht war es doch eine Sache zwischen Remus und Fenrir, aber Fenrir hatte doch nun auch Harry gebissen. Vielleicht lag es daran das sie älter waren…nein von Severus wusste er das Remus auch als Junge dauernd Hunger auf Schokolade gehabt hatte. Vielleicht kam es erst ein paar Jahre nach dem Biss…ja so musste es sein.  
Gemeinsam zauberten sie das Frühstück weg und den Tisch sauber, dann gingen sie um sich umzuziehen.

Es würde sicher ein guter und ruhiger Tag werden, sie würden einkaufen und dann abends vor dem Kamin die Ringe bewundern.

Wenig später dann befanden sie sich schon in der Winkelgasse, Fenrir hatte sich nicht verhüllt und die Hand seines Fast-Verlobten genommen.

Zielsicher steuerten sie den Juwelier an als Harry plötzlich etwas sah:

Vier rote Schöpfe die sich durch die Menge quetschte, Weasleys.

„Schnell da rein" Harry schob seinen Geliebten in den Juwelier und versteckte sich hinter ihm als Molly, Arthur, Ron und Ginny an dem Geschäft vorbei gingen.  
"Weasleys" brummte Fenrir und kniff die Augen zusammen, er hasste rothaarige Menschen und ganz besonders die Weasleys. Mittlerweile konnte sie aber auch keiner mehr leiden und das sah man ihnen auch an. Molly war blass und dürr geworden, Arthur hatte nun gar keine Haare mehr und die beiden jüngsten ihrer Brut sahen aus wie wandelnde Zombies. Merkwürdig nur das sie Harry keineswegs leid taten, nein in ihm kam sogar ein gewisses Gefühl von Schadenfreude auf.

„Kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen" der Juwelier kam aus dem Hinterzimmer und sah die Beiden prüfend an:  
"Ah Mr. Potter und Mr. Greyback. Man hat schon gehört das sie zusammen leben."  
"Eigentlich tun wir noch mehr als nur zusammen leben" brummte Fenrir:  
"Wir wollen Ringe kaufen."  
Es wurde totenstill in dem Juweliergeschäft, bis dem Inhaber ein Licht aufging und er ein leises Quietschen hören ließ. Harry ahnte schon das seine Verlobung am Morgen im Tagespropheten stand, aber aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund störte ihn das gar nicht. Sollten sie ruhig alle wissen wie glücklich er war und das es ihm egal war das sein zukünftiger Ehemann einmal ein gesuchter Verbrecher gewesen war.

„Nun" der Juwelier hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen:  
"Ich habe da etwas ganz besonderes was Mr. Greyback interessieren dürfte."

Er ging in ein Hinterzimmer und kam mit einer Auswahl schlichter Goldringe wieder.

„In Anbetracht ihrer vollmondnächtlichen Aktivitäten möchte ich ihnen dieses dehnbare Gold empfehlen" er nahm einen Ring und zog daran, er schien sich wie Gummi zu denen aber nur bis zu einem bestimmten Grad:  
"So gut wie unzerstörbar und reines Gold. Mit einem Zauber dehnbar gemacht. Eigentlich für Ehepaare gedacht die sicher gehen wollen das ihr Ring auch noch in achtzig Jahren passt, aber sicher auch nicht schlecht um das gute Stück auch bei der Verwandlung tragen zu können."  
Harry nahm einen der Ringe und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, er sah schlicht aber edel aus und die Dehnbarkeit war sicher keine schlechte Idee.

Auch Fenrir schien sich für die Ringe zu interessieren und steckte sich gleich mal einen prüfend an den Finger.  
"Er steht dir gut" stellte der junge Held fest und steckte sich auch einen an.

„Dir auch" brummte der Werwolf und küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen:  
"Sollen wir sie kaufen?"  
Der Vernichter Voldemorts nickte ernst und sie suchten sich zwei besonders schöne Exemplare aus, dann bezahlten sie und verließen den Laden um dort auf die Weasley-Meute zu treffen.  
Auge in Auge standen sie sich gegenüber, Harry und Fenrir deutlich in der Unterzahl aber beide Werwölfe konnten es sicher mit den vier Weasleys aufnehmen. Eigentlich konnte allein der Ältere es mit allen lebenden Weasleys aufnehmen.

„Harry" knurrte Ron:  
"Sieh uns an, wegen dir leben wir in Armut."  
"Ihr habt schon vorher in Armut gelebt weil eure Eltern wie die Kaninchen gerammelt haben und keine Verhütung kannten" fauchte Harry böse, sofort zog Arthur seinen Zauberstab aber wurde, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, von Fenrir entwaffnet.

„Nur Feiglinge können sich nicht mit Worten und Taten wehren" knurrte der große Werwolf:  
"Nur Weicheier brauchen einen Zauber dafür."

„Halt du dich da raus, Greyback" zischelte Molly böse, aus irgendeinem Grund erinnerte sie stark an Bellatrix Lestrange in diesem Moment:  
"Das geht dich nichts an, das ist eine Sache zwischen uns und ihm."  
"Ich gehöre zu ihm" knurrte Fenrir böse:  
"Und wer ihn beleidigt und verletzt, der tut auch mir das an und ich kann so etwas gar nicht leiden."

Er ließ seine weißen Zähne aufblitzen und sofort wichen Ginny und Ron einen Schritt zurück.  
"Hast dir wohl einen Köter als Beschützer gesucht weil du dich ohne ihn nicht mehr auf die Straße traust" schimpfte Arthur, hätte er das doch nicht gesagt.

Fenrir als Köter zu bezeichnen noch schlimmer als ihm Rosenkohl ins Steak zu füllen. Mit einem Satz war er vor Rons Vater und packte ihn am Kragen um ihn auf seine Augenhöhe hochzuheben, inzwischen zog Molly ihren Zauberstab, wurde aber von Harry entwaffnet.  
"Köter" knurrte der große Werwolf böse, packte den mittlerweile wimmernden Arthur am Gürtel und sprang mit ihm auf einen Laternenpfahl. Daran kletterte er wie ein Affe hoch und hängte ihn oben an die Laterne, um ihn dann noch mit einem Zauber besonders haltbar zu befestigen.

Der Pfahl bog sich unter dem Gewicht des Werwolfs, und seiner Beute, gefährlich und als Fenrir hinunter sprang schleuderte sie nach oben und wedelte den kreischenden Weasleyvater wild hin und her.

Nun zogen auch Ron und Ginny ihre Zauberstäbe, Harry schaffte es Ron zu entwaffnen aber für Ginny war er nicht schnell genug.

Aber der einzige Spruch der ihr eingefallen zu sein schien war der Crucio und dieser traf Harry voll.

Dieser stöhnte schmerzhaft auf und krümmte sich dann auf den Boden sinkend zusammen.

Er hatte schon des Öfteren einen Crucio erleben müssen aber diese waren immer viel stärker und schmerzhafter gewesen.  
Lag es vielleicht daran das…  
Fenrir kam angelaufen und kümmerte sich gar nicht um Harry, er schnappte sich Ginny und Ron um sie ebenfalls an Laternen zu binden, ihre Zauberstäbe zerbrach er.  
Dann erst kam er zu seinem Geliebten und half ihm auf die Beine.

„Es hat kaum weh getan" stellte dieser leise fest.

„Ich weiß, aber es kommt auch drauf an wie stark der Zauberer ist. Die von Voldemort haben sogar mir ziemlich weh getan, die von einem normalen Zauberer spür ich kaum" brummte der ältere der beiden Werwölfe, dann sah er mit funkelnden Augen zu Molly und zerbrach auch deren Zauberstab:  
"Verschwinde sonst fresse ich dich wie ein Kaninchen."  
Die Mutter der ganzen Bande kreischte auf und nahm dann die Beine flüchtend in die Hand.

„Du kannst ziemlich hoch springen" stellte Harry fest als wieder Ruhe in die Winkelgasse eingekehrt war, nur das leise Wimmern der drei hängenden Weasleys war zu hören.

„Remus springt höher" brummte Fenrir leicht verdrießlich und erhielt einen erstaunten Blick seines Verlobten.

„Er ist ja auch leichter" erklärte der ältere Werwolf:  
"Ich muss viel mehr Muskelmasse bewegen."  
"Komm wir holen den Trank" Harry lächelte sanft:  
"Und dann sehen wir nach ob du deine Muskelmasse auch im Bett genauso gut bewegen kannst."


	20. Kapitel XIX

Kapitel XIX – Neuigkeiten

„Fenrir? Fenrir, wach auf mein süßes Wölfchen" ein Monat, ein ganzer Monat war nun schon vergangen seit die beiden Werwölfe sich verlobt hatten. Der Vollmond war gut verlaufen, ruhiger als der zuvor und im Grunde war es immer ruhig. Natürlich, sie hatten viel Spaß miteinander, auch außerhalb des Bettes, aber im Grunde war es zu ruhig. Aber das würde sich mit diesem frühen Morgen definitiv ändern, es war etwas passiert was alles verändern würde.

Dessen war sich Harry absolut sicher.

„Mmh" brummte der große Werwolf im Halbschlaf, eine kalte Nase rieb sich an seinem Nacken und ebenso kalte Hände strichen zart über die langen Narbe auf seinem Rücken. Sein Geliebter war sicher schon im kühlen Bad gewesen.

Brummend zuckte er unter den kitzelnden Berührungen, beschwerte sich aber auch nicht wirklich darüber.

„Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für dich" hauchte die Stimme seines Verlobten in das Ohr von Fenrir Greyback, irgendwie klang die Stimme zu verführerisch um eine wirklich schlechte Nachricht verkünden zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich war es eine gute Nachricht die von Harry schlecht ausgelegt wurde um den müden Werwolf zu ärgern. Etwas was ihn schon fast amüsierte. Harry glaubte tatsächlich er könne ihn morgens besonders gut ärgern, aber das war nur zwei- oder dreimal geschehen, dann hatte Fenrir den Braten gerochen und spielte einfach mit.

Er wusste das es den jungen Helden den Morgen verschönerte.

Ein ganzer Monat war nun schon vorbei, Remus und Severus hatten noch nicht geheiratet, sie schienen wohl das Verlobt sein genießen zu wollen.

Und Harry und Fenrir dachten auch noch nicht daran in den Hafen der Ehe einzufahren, es war wunderbar so wie es war und es sollte einfach wunderbar bleiben. Wie würde es denn nach einer Hochzeit sein? Vielleicht nicht anders, aber vielleicht auch ganz anders. Dem Helden waren im Grunde nur die Ringe wichtig, als Zeichen ihrer Verbundenheit, und Fenrir war nur wichtig das alle wussten das Harry ihm gehörte. Das sich keiner zwischen sie drängen konnte und das es immer so bleiben würde.

Mittlerweile war Harry auch als Werwolf registriert, Lucius war alles Leben aus dem Gesicht gefallen als er das von dem Biss erfahren hatte, und folglich hatte es danach auch in allen Zeitungen gestanden. Im Ministerium blieb nie lange etwas geheim, jedenfalls dann nicht wenn Lucius für die Arbeit mindestens einen Angestellten brauchte. Und für die Registrierung hatte er den zuständigen Minister benötigt.

Sogar im Klitterer hatte man einen Artikel über die Sache finden können, mit der eindringlichen Frage ob Harry nun alle Menschen nach und nach in Werwölfe verwandeln wolle.

„Raus damit" Fenrir drehte sich auf den Rücken und zog den jungen Mann auf sich, küsste ihn zart.

„Nun du wirst in nächster Zeit sehr viel Arbeit haben. Mich trösten wenn ich ganz plötzlich anfange zu weinen oder mir merkwürdige Sachen besorgen die ich gerade essen will. Dann musst du dauernd mit mir zum Arzt und dann zu einer Frau die uns zeigt wie wir merkwürdige Übungen machen."  
Fenrir hob eine Augenbraue, Harry war definitiv nicht krank, das hätte er sofort erfahren. Wenn der junge Mann so um den heißen Brei herumredete war es nichts ernstes.  
"Und dann wenn das Schlimmste vorbei ist müssen wir ins Krankenhaus, wenn wir da wieder raus gehen kriegen wir etwas mit um das wir uns kümmern müssen, viele Jahre lang. Es wird schreien und weinen, mitten in der Nacht wenn wir schlafen wollen wird es Hunger haben. Oder es kommt irgendwann gerade dann zu uns ins Bett wenn wir Sex haben wollen und wird verlangen das es zwischen uns schläft…"  
Fenrir hob eine zweite Augenbraue hoch, dann ging ihm ein Licht auf.

„Du bist…" er konnte es noch nicht mal aussprechen aber Harry nickte nur lächelnd.  
Der große Werwolf atmete tief durch und zwickte sich erstmal in den Arm, vielleicht war es ein Traum…nein es tat eindeutig weh.

„Wirklich" vielleicht erlaubte sich sein Geliebter auch nur einen Scherz?

„Wirklich" nickte der junge Werwolf und Fenrir atmete erneut tief durch, dann setzte er sich aufrecht hin, stand aus dem Bett auf und zog einen Morgenmantel über.

Leise, fast lautlos, verließ er das Schlafzimmer und dann auch das Haus. Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, und leicht besorgt, was denn nun los sei als er plötzlich ein markerschütterndes „JA" hörte und erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

Vorsichtig ging er zum Fenster und sah hinaus, Fenrir war dort im Garten, auf den Knien, und schien gerade weinend und brüllend allen Göttern für dieses Ereignis zu danken.

„Ich denke er braucht ein gutes Frühstück" murmelte der junge Mann lächelnd und ging in die Küche um sich sofort an die Arbeit zu machen.

Er war schwanger, wirklich schwanger, was für ein Wunder…

*

„Harry ist schwanger" Severus hielt den Brief hoch, welchen er gerade von Fenrirs alter Eule erhalten hatte. Remus sah von seinem Mittagessen auf, seinen Verlobten fragend an, und verschluckte sich dann an dem Stück Steak welches sich in seinem Mund befunden hatte.

„Was" hustete er und ließ sich vom Zaubertränkemeister auf den Rücken klopfen:  
"Er ist was?"

Er konnte es nicht glauben, sein kleiner Harry war schwanger.  
"Schwanger" erklärte der Professor trocken:  
"Es war doch wohl vorauszusehen das sie nach ihrer Verlobung auch an die weitere Zukunftsplanung denken würden. Das Kind kriegt bestimmt einen Haufen Werwolfsgene mit."  
"Wie gut nur das diese neue Studie ergeben hat, das es noch keinen Fall von einem geborenen Werwolf gab, ich würde so etwas einem Kind ersparen wollen."  
"Wer weiß, vielleicht ist die Welt in ein paar Jahren schon anders, vielleicht sieht man die Werwölfe dann in einem anderem Licht" der Lehrer setzte sich wieder hin und griff nach seinem Kaffee um einen Schluck davon zu nehmen.

„Ja vielleicht, aber trotzdem… Nun gut, sehen wir einfach mal was aus dieser Verbindung rauskommt."

*

„Wie wundervoll" Narcissa Malfoy sah verzückt auf den Brief in ihrer Hand:  
"Harry ist schwanger."  
"Wirklich" Lucius sah von seiner Post hoch und ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen.

„Ja, er schreibt das er unsagbar glücklich ist und Fenrir den ganzen Tag schon von einem Ohr bis zum anderen grinst. Außerdem wünschen sie sich beide ein Mädchen und werden entsprechende Zauber dafür anwenden, er hat sie in einem Buch gelesen was neu auf den Markt gekommen ist."  
"Mmh" brummte der oberste Minister:  
"Ein Mädchen."  
"Ja ein Mädchen" Narcissa legte den Brief zur Seite:  
"Weißt du das ich eigentlich noch gar nicht zu alt für eine Schwangerschaft bin."  
"Mmh" nun sah Lucius wieder zu ihr, er hatte eigentlich nie über weitere Kinder nachgedacht…andererseits:  
"Meinst du Harry leiht uns dieses Buch mal aus?"  
"Bestimmt, wenn wir ihn lieb darum bitten. Oder er sagt uns den Namen und wir kaufen es uns selbst."  
"Gute Idee.

„Aber dafür muss ich erstmal schwanger werden."  
"Das kriegen wir schon hin" Lucius stand auf und ging zu seiner Frau um ihr sanft auf die Beine zu helfen:  
"Im Schlafzimmer."


	21. Epilog

Epilog – Ende

Celeste Agatha Lupin atmete tief durch, ihre Hände zitterten und ihre braunen Augen schienen zu vibrieren.

Es war der Tag, der Tag aller Tage, die Entscheidung.

In diesen Momenten änderte sich ihr ganzes Leben und mit einem Mal bekam sie eine leise Vorstellung von dem was ihre Eltern gespürt hatten als sie sich dafür entschieden hatten ein Kind zu bekommen. Und nicht nur ihr Leben würde sich vollkommen ändern, auch das ihrer Kameraden und Freunde. Und derer die vielleicht noch ihre Freunde werden würden, nach diesen Momenten würden alles anders sein.

Sie sah hoch, zum Lehrertisch, dort wo ihre beiden Väter saßen und sich leise unterhielten.

Wahrscheinlich schlossen sie gerade Wetten auf ihre Tochter ab in welches Haus sie denn nun kommen würde. Ihr Vater wettete sicher auf Slytherin, immerhin war er lange Hauslehrer dort gewesen, mittlerweile hatte er das Amt des stellvertretenden Direktors inne, und das des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Celestes Dad hingegen, der Part dieser Ehe welche sie ausgetragen hatte, war Direktor der Schule und wettete sicher auf Gryffindor, denn aus diesem Haus stammte er ja.

Sie atmete tief durch, Hufflepuff wäre doch auch möglich, sie war ja fleißig und loyal. Ravenclaw war eher unmöglich, sie war zwar klug aber nicht so klug…hoffentlich bekam sie auch etwas von dem Gewinn ab. Vielleicht sprang ein neuer Besen bei der Sache raus oder endlich ein eigener Schnatz.

Auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend beobachtete sie nervös was vor ihr geschah.

„Alles okay, Celli" fragte eine leise Stimme neben ihr, es war eine ihrer besten Freundinnen.

Elena Andromeda Malfoy war nur wenige Wochen jünger als Celeste und im Gegensatz zu ihr ein reiner Mensch, Celeste hatte Werwolfsgene.

Elena war wohl die hübscheste unter allen wartenden Erstklässlern und viele sagten das sie ihrer Mutter zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Langes blondes Haar das fast wie flüssiges Gold wirkte, tiefblaue Augen und rosige Wangen. Im Gegensatz zu Elena war Celeste hässlich, jedenfalls fühlte sie sich so. Sie war braunäugig, schwarzhaarig und blass. Im Grunde sah sie ihrem Vater mehr ähnlich als ihrem Dad, außer die braunen Augen halt.

Aber Elena war immer der Meinung Celeste sei hübscher als sie, merkwürdig wie man andere immer im Gegensatz zu sich selbst sah.

„Ich bin nur etwas nervös, und ich glaube meine lieben Eltern wetten auf mich" murmelte sie leise, sie wollte die Ansprache nicht stören welche vom Zaubertränkemeister, zufällig der ältere Bruder von Elena, gehalten wurde.

Dann noch das Lied des Huts…

„Freya Lily Greyback" rief Professor Malfoy die Erste von Celestes Freundinnen auf, sie waren ein tolles Dreiergespann.

Freya die wilde Tochter zweier natürlicher Werwölfe und immer auf Abenteuer aus. Sie hatte zudem einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt und Hunger auf Fleisch. Aber das hatten wohl alle Kinder von natürlichen Werwölfen an sich, Celestes Dad war kein natürlicher Werwolf, er nahm den Wolfsbanntrank wie so viele andere.

Elena die edle und gut erzogene Dame aus reichem Haus, Tochter einer alten und reinrassigen Familie. Immer auf gutes Benehmen und anständige Kleidung schauend akzeptierte sie nicht viele Menschen um sie herum. Und Freya war wohl die einzige, welche sie trotz des schlechten Benehmens akzeptierte.

Und Celeste die kluge und sanfte Tochter zweier Lehrer, verstehend was ihre beiden Freundinnen bedrückten und fühlten, immer Hilfsbereit und liebevoll.

Freya war dazu noch etwas besonderes, sie war so natürlich und magisch das sie sich schon mit neun Jahren hatte als Animagus registrieren lassen müssen.

Wolf natürlich, Elenas Vater war alles Lebendige aus dem Gesicht gefallen als er das erfahren hatte. Genau wie den Elena und Celeste als sie Freya dabei erwischt hatten wie sie einem gerade erlegten Kaninchen den Weg in ihren Magen gezeigt hatte, aber in ihrer Wolfsgestalt war sie sowieso mehr Tier als Mensch. Sie konnten so etwas akzeptieren, ansonsten wären sie keine guten Freundinnen.  
"Gryffindor" verkündete der Hut und ein leises Aufstöhnen von hinten her war zu hören, Celeste sah dort hin. Ihre beiden Patenonkel Harry und Fenrir, Freyas Eltern, hatten sich zu einigen anderen Familienangehörigen gesellt und besonders Freyas Vater war wohl nicht mit der Wahl des Hutes einverstanden. Jedenfalls streichelte Harry ihn sanft zur Beruhigung.

War wohl Schicksal, oder Bestimmung, sie waren beide selbst Gryffindors gewesen.  
"Beten wir das wir auch da hin kommen" seufzte Elena:  
"Du bist gleich dran."  
Freya setzte sich unter dem Jubel ihrer neuen Hauskameraden hin und schien einige Stoßgebete für ihre Freundinnen auszusenden. Zwar war es nicht sonderlich schlimm wenn sie getrennt wurden aber dann vielen die Tratschstunden abends eindeutig weg. Ein paar andere wurden aufgerufen und dann:  
"Celeste Agatha Lupin."  
Sie ließ die Hand von Elena los und setzte sich brav auf den Stuhl.

„Bitte" flüsterte sie leise.

„Was bitte" flüsterte der Hut.

„Ich will zu meiner Freundin nach Gryffindor" flüsterte Celeste, sie wurde von allen nur Celli genannt.

„Nun mal sehen, Tochter von Severus Snape. Das riecht stark nach Slytherin, andererseits auch die Tochter unseres lieben Direktors und der war eindeutig Gryffindor. Mmh, du bist sehr mutig und klug, aber nicht klug genug für Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff wäre noch eine Option aber dafür bist du auch wieder zu klug. Slytherin kann ich bei deinen Eigenschaften fast ausschließen, dein liebevolles Gefühl was du deinen Freundinnen gegenüber entgegenbringst spräche aber dafür."  
"Ich polier dich das ganze Jahr mit den besten Cremes die Vater da hat" versprach Celeste flehend.  
"Wirklich?"  
"Wirklich" sie nickte heftig.  
"Okay dann…Gryffindor!"  
Celeste fiel ein ganzer Berg von ihrem Herzen als sie den Hut abnahm und sich zu Freya gesellte, am Lehrertisch wechselte Geld den Besitzer.

Sie hatte es gesehen, der neue Besen war ihr sicher.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch Elena" Freya brummte manchmal wie ihr Vater, meistens wenn sie nervös war, und auch in diesem Moment hatte ihre Stimme einen brummenden Unterton.  
Celeste sah sie lieb und beruhigend an, die goldenen Augen ihrer Freundin flackerten vor Nervosität wie honigfarbenes Feuer und ihre wirren braunen Haare standen noch mehr ab als sonst.

Freya hasste es lange Haare zu haben, sie trug sie immer kurz und litt so unter dem Leid ihres Dads. Was sie aber nicht zu stören schien, Hauptsache es verfing sich kein Blatt oder Ast darin. Elena wurde aufgerufen und der Hut schien zu zögern, nicht zu wissen was er tun sollte, solange bis der jüngste Malfoyspross anfing zu weinen.

„Oh je" nun knurrte Freya wild, sie hasste es wenn eine ihrer Freundinnen weinte und war dann immer nahe dran alles zu verprügeln und zu zerschlagen was daran schuld war. Aber den Hut würden ihre Schläge wohl nicht stören, das wusste sie und so knurrte sie nur.

Draco versuchte verzweifelt seine kleine Schwester zu beruhigen bis er ihr den Hut abnahm und sie nach Gryffindor schickte, anscheinend hatte der Hut sie wohl woanders hinschicken wollen und es hatte ihr nicht gepasst, denn kaum saß sie zwischen ihren Freundinnen waren alle Tränen urplötzlich getrocknet.  
"Er wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken" schimpfte sie:  
"Wie gut das Dray da war, der kann mich nicht weinen sehen."  
"Du hast gemogelt" schimpfte Freya böse und griff sofort nach dem Fleisch als es erschien:  
"Ich wollte schon kommen und den Hut in Fetzen zerreißen weil er dich zum weinen gebracht hatte."  
"Sieh mal da, Rollbraten" Elena zeigte auf das andere Fleisch und schon war Freya glücklich.

„Ich denke wir werden hier einiges verändern" Celeste lächelte fröhlich, das hier war kein Ende, das war ein ganz neuer Anfang.

Ende

_(So das wars, und ich hab es sogar noch dieses Jahr geschafft. Ich hoffe diese Geschichte hat euch sehr gefallen und vielleicht war sie ja Anreiz für den ein oder anderen mal eine Geschichte mit demselben Pairing zu schreiben. Dann les ich vielleicht nicht mehr den Anfangs erwähnten Schund.  
Ansonsten hoffe ich natürlich auf ein abschließendes Kommentar. _

_Ich wünsche euch ein schönes neues Jahr, kommt gut rein und mögen eure Wünsche alle in Erfüllung gehen. Wir werden uns wieder sehen, bis dann_

_Eure Zuckerspinne)_


End file.
